A Cinderella story Maximum ride style
by gigglesandbooks
Summary: Living in Arizona, Max lost her mom and now lives with her step father Jeb and his twin daughters- Lissa and Brigid. She the schools loser, but she has a voice. At the ball she meets Fang, her best friend's brother. FAX! no wings. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Fed Hello my people! So good to be writing again! This is my second fan fiction, and it is based on the story Cinderella, but in modern times in Maximum Ride form. I have done research, and only 8 people have done this story. And I'm gonna add to that with my version, and lots of Kick-Ass action. And Fang's not gonna play football-in case you people are wondering. So, read on, fly on, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No Cinderella, no Maximum Ride plots/characters. I do own my imagination though!**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**Beware: MAX CAN COOK IN THIS STORY!**

**Once upon a time….**

**Max Pov:**

I was very happy with my life; everyone always said they wanted a different one, but not me. I was the happiest girl in the world. I loved my mom so much. My mom was the greatest person in the world, as well as my best friend. She would read me fairy tales every night, the ones with the princess and the prince rescuing her from her despair, and living happily ever after.

My dad left my mom when I was two. No papers, no goodbyes, nothing. I don't even remember his name or what he looked like. It was always my mom and I, not that I cared. I never missed him-whoever he was- and I never envied those who had one. I just didn't care. My mom always told me I had his boyish personality, his brown hair, and his skill for anything athletic.

My name is Max, short for Maximum. My mom was very original when it came to names. She kept saying she didn't want any cliché name like other people- and for that I was glad. Our last name was Martinez. I had dirty blond hair and I was very tall. My mom always said it was a growth spurt. We did everything together but shopping- I have always hated shopping. When I was eleven years old, on my 12th birthday, my mom and I went to the ice cream store to get my huge Oreo cake that she bought for me. I had no friends except for a two: Nudge and Ella. Even though they love shopping and try to tie me to a chair for a makeover, I couldn't ask for better friends.

Anyways, when I got home, I was surprised to see a man standing in our kitchen. His name was Jeb. My mom's secret boyfriend and I didn't like him for one reason: he was filthy, and had two daughters- Lissa and Brigid and they all looked at me like I was dirt on their shoes, and my mom was their money bag. Yes, we weren't rich, but not poor. We were wealthy enough to live in a really nice neighborhood and in a big house. She was a vet and had a huge clinic where she opened herself and made a fortune.

But what I hated about that day was that she was getting married.

Two months later after she got married, she began to become weak. She couldn't do things like she used to. Turns out, she had cancer that was very rare and hard to notice until the last minute. The last thing I remember before she died in my arms was her telling me "I've lived my story, go live yours".

Turns out my mom didn't leave a will, so my dad got the Veterinarian clinic, the house, everything. And that's when I was moved to the top of the house, and even though it had an amazing view of the small city I lived near and a balcony, it just wasn't as great as the room that was next to my mom's old room. From that day on, I became a slave in my own house.

This is my story.

**So, that's the chapter, and I hope everyone likes it! Please review! I'd like to have at least 3 reviews a chapter! That would be awesome!**

**MAX: Dude, so, I'm gonna have to actually be a girl?**

**ME: No, you are going to be a different kind of girl.**

**MAX: Can't wait to see where this is going… **

**Life's a ride. Enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, chapter 1 was basically an introduction to the story, and I hope you guys didn't think it was too boring. And also, I will try to make this story much less confusing as my first one. So, let me know if the story does get confusing!**

**Max Pov:**

"Maax! Get your ass down here now! I need you to fix the chair!"

I groaned, looking out the window then to my alarm clock.

5:00 am.

I rolled out of beds, shoved on my work clothes- consisting of my humming bird sweat shirt, light washed jeans, and my black high-top converse-**(Pic on profile)**, and pushed my hair into a ponytail then slumped downstairs to find Lissa and Brigid. And I can't even tell you how much those two gave me a head ache just by looking at them. I turned to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and returned to stand in front of them.

"What is it this time?" I grumbled.

"The chair's broken. FIX IT." Lissa commanded.

For the record, I hate following orders and I definitely hate my two step-sisters and my jack ass step-father treating me like their slave, doing everything. I inspected the chair.

"The leather seating is just loose. It's no biggie." I said. "Why are you guys up this early anyways?"

"Well, I don't care. Daddy has a business meeting tonight, and is gone the whole day. So therefore, we're in charge. Oh, and while you get to do your chores, sister and I will be going to the lake for the day." Lissa sneered. "Oh, and the pipe under the sink is leaking."

I mentally shot them both in between the eyes. Key word: Mentally.

"I'll go get the glue wrench, and save your precious pink leather and your lime green sink." Yep. Pink. When my mom died, they redid the whole house. It was turned into a comfortable, modern day house with classic antique chairs and a big beautiful backyard, to designer pink leather chairs, lime green and mocha brown kitchen and living room furniture and appliances, and purple and yellow rugs, clocks, window shades, you name it. I don't even want to mention the backyard. It was like living in a cotton candy bubblegum house. The only thing that kept me stable was our woods behind our house and my room- the only places that were actually human and environmentally friendly.

I retreated to my room, and to the little closet that I had with all of the tools to fix everything in the house. I grabbed the Gorilla glue and a monkey wrench and headed downstairs.

"There, finished." I stood up, inspecting my handiwork. The pink leather cushioning was in place. I flipped my wrench in my hand and walked to the counter to pick up my to-do list. You know, the "Saturday cleaning list" where you clean the whole house and then only get a break when you eat.

I looked at the list:

_Max, finish this list before 3:00 then set the table for eight people. The Walkers will be coming over for dinner. Be sure to have the girl's dressed appropriately for dinner. _

I lifted my head to the sealing and groaned. Benet Walker was Jeb's boss, and Jeb had a new line of allergy medication for the market. How I know- I was his lab rat when I had my seasonal allergies. But I can assure you- those medications only make the situation worse. Yep, I had a huge red rash all up my arms for a week. *Shudder* let's leave it at that wasn't my favorite week.

Fix the leak under the sink

Pressure wash the back patio

Clean mine and both girls' rooms.

Dust the ceiling fans

Record the basketball game- Michigan vs. Duke

Sweep the foyer

Polish the counter tops

Vacuum all rugs and carpets

Clean the guest rooms and bathrooms.

File all of my papers in my study.

Chop the fire wood

Feed the chickens and clean the hen house

Polish the floors.

Wipe the windows.  
><em>Oh, and also Max, once you finish my chores, do the girls' chores and make sure to what they say. <em>

I shuffled to the garage to get all of my tools: pliers, wrenches, mops, brooms, oh, and get this- fashion headbands.

Yeah, headbands. Watch this:

Numbers 1, 2, 3, 6, 14, and 13 are done. I am doing number 9 when Brigid comes in.

"MAX! I need a headband! I'm trying to do a mask! I need it so it can complement my very fashionable outfit." She says, gesturing at her pink and lime green halter top and yellow mini skirt. And, the only headbands I have for them are the ones with monkeys on them- just so they won't tattle-tale on me that I forgot. Yet, these headbands have nothing to do with their outfit theme. Yes, they have themes of the week. This week is neon.

And it's so awkward, and so weird. And unlike you people who have normal lives, I have to live with it. Anyways….back to the present:

"Here's a pink one." I tossed her a pink monkey headband, which of course, she didn't catch. Oops.

"YOU BITCH! You threw it down my shirt!" She screamed.

I stifled a laugh as she jumped up and down, trying to get the thing out. "Sorry" I mumbled.

This brought attention to Lissa, as she was coming out of the kitchen with a fiber one bar with low calories. I swear, that girl does not know what good nourishment is. Such as steak, chicken, hamburgers, bacon…

BACON!

I sprinted to the kitchen, and as my craving suddenly raged from "off" to "super on", I snatched bacon out of the fridge and turned on the burner and started cooking my delicious bacon. No one in my out-of-order-stupid-family eats it but me. But they will eat seafood. Strange, they are. I walked back into the living room, where the two girls were fussing. Again.

I walked in chewing on my piece of bacon watching them silently. Both girls looked at me with their bold red hair and their snake-green eyes flashing.

Lissa spoke first. "Max, are you finished with your chores? You do realize we have things you have to do before the Walkers come over." She paused. "Nick's coming over." She and Brigid looked at each other. "And your friend Nudge is with him." Lissa said.

Nudge is Nick's younger sister. So, at least I don't have to put up with these snobs by myself.

I shrug and go to start finishing my chores, after I grab my bacon plate that is finished. I finish within an hour.

"MAX! GET IN HERE!" Brigid screams. I swear, I'm gonna go deaf.

I walk in quietly, munching on bacon. "What now?" I say.

"We're going to the lake to see our friends, take our dresses by the dry cleaners to be ready by the masquerade ball. When you're done, go by there and be sure to bring our takeout orders from Burger King."

"Five kid's meals, and 2 whoppers. Got it." I say and take the dresses and head upstairs. I change out of my "work clothes" and put on dark was jean shorts with a black tank top with my converse. I head out to my bike.

"Max! No motorcycle! Use the old mustang. Don't get the dresses dirty!" Brigid calls.

I roll my eyes and take my mustang I bought. It's an old pale blue mustang- the original. I put the clothes in the back and got in the driver's seat. I sped off.

**-time passes to the lake-**

I get there, holding the burger king food, and bring it to where Brigid and Lissa are sitting with their friends.

"Here." I give all her friends their kids meals and then I see Nudge and Ella, sitting on the dock, having a deep conversation. Ella sees me coming and waves, grinning mysteriously. I smile at them- those two were always up to something.

"Hey guys. Here's your burgers." I toss them their whoppers.

"Where's yours?" Ella asks.

"I ate it on the way here." I say. I sit down with them, my feet dangling in the water. "Nudge, you coming to my house tonight?"

Nudge finishes her burger. "Of course! I would never leave you with those brats of yours! Oh, and, I have a surprise for you. You'll have to wait until tonight though! I mean, you can't have it, but I can, and we can share it-" Ella put her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"You know I hate surprises." I said.

"Yep, and that's why you're gonna have to wait. Oh, Fang's coming, so, prepare yourself." Nudge said. She always says that when he comes over to my house when Jeb and his father have business.

"You mean Nick. That's what he prefers to be called, you know." A nasally voice said.

Me and my friends turned to find Lissa and Brigid and their followers standing behind us, in their neon bikini tops and cheerleader shorts. Dunno what's they're called though.

"I'm his sister. I should know what he wants to be called." Nudge says standing up, with me and Ella right behind her.

"And must I remind you, you're not even his real sister. You're only adopted. You know, since your parents left you for dead." Lissa sneered.

Ok, even I know that was a low blow. I uneasily looked over at Nudge. She looked like she was gonna cry.

"Back off Lissa." I said.

She turns to me. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Because in about three seconds, I'm about to punch you in the face and throw you in the lake" I said.

Lissa backed off, knowing I wasn't kidding. "Oh, you need to go get dinner ready for tonight." Lissa said.

"Whatever bitch" I muttered.

"What was that?" Lissa asked.

"Nothing, nothing" I walked away with Nudge and Ella right behind me.

We walked away, and I got in my car. "Hey, well meet up tomorrow at school." I said. "See you at 7:00 Nudge." I got in my Mustang and sped off toward the house to get dinner prepared for our guests.

**So, that was chapter 2, and I hope everyone likes it! Let me know how this story is so far! Um, I promise you guys that I will not make my story as confusing as my first one. So, anyone who need clarification, let me know! Oh, and ideas. So, yep.**

**Fly on, Life's a Ride, ect. **

**Peace out people. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh, you guys are still here! I'm glad you awesome readers are enjoying my story! So, less talk, more story! And this is the chapter that introduces Fang.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella. Walt Disney does. I don't own Maximum Ride. JP does. I do own my imagination. **

**Ok, on with chapter 3!**

**Max Pov:**

"DING DONG" our perky little doorbell rings and in comes Nudge and her family. Her parents go to Jeb's study where he is getting his presentation ready. She goes straight to me and engulfs me in a bear hug.

"Ok, ok, I missed you too." I wheeze.

Nudge grins.

"So, where's that surprise you told me about?" I ask.

Nudge goes into the family room where everyone else is. I follow her. There, I see a little girl about 7 years old with blonde curls and light skin.

"Max, I would like you to meet my new sister, Ariel. Ariel, this is my best friend, Maximum Ride."

I smile at the girl as she hides behind Nudge. "It's ok, I won't bite, but my step sisters might." I grin.

Ariel literally jumps into my arms as the two red heads come in.

"Who's this?" Brigid asks.

"A very sweet little girl that you don't get to touch" I said, holding tight to Ariel.

"Where's Nick?" Lissa asks.

"He's coming." Nudge asks.

I sat Ariel on the pink leather couch.

"Eww, pink" Ariel says.

Me and Nudge burst out with laughter. "Well, what color do you like?" I ask.

"Purple and turquoise blue." She says happily.

"Good choices." I say.

The doorbell rings.

"I'LL GET IT!"

"NO, I WILL!"

Lissa and Brigid fight over the door and I go get it. I open it to find Nick standing there in his black leather jacket over his black shirt and jeans.

"Hey, is Nudge and Ariel already here?" He asks.

"Um, yeah" I look over his shoulder to see a black Yamaha motorcycle with a white streak on the side. My eyes widen. "Holy shit! Is that the newest model of Yamaha's bike sales?" I shove past him to get a good look at the bike. I have wanted this bike for months.

"You like bikes?" Nick asks.

"Yeah. I have one. I have a plain black Ducati though. I say, still inspecting the wheels, the gas handle, the seat, everything. This bike was amazing.

"Can I see it?" He asks.

I look up. "Um, sure. But it's kind of old. It was my moms." I lead him to the garage, where my step-sister's tiny silver Honda's are parked. I pull a blue tarp off of my bike and show him.

He inspects it. "year?"

"2001" I say.

"Gas mileage?"

"20 miles per gallon" I say, watching him fascinate over my bike.

"If you want, you can come to my house tomorrow to test out my bike and I can use yours." He said.

"That'd be cool Nick, thanks!" I say, as I put the tarp back on.

"Fang" He said.

"What?"

"Fang, just Fang."

"Oh. Ok then, _Fang_" I say as I walk back inside to find Ariel in my cookies.

"Yo, Ariel, get out of my cookies." I playfully yell.

Ariel grins and takes five more cookies and runs off to the living room. I shake my head. She runs back in, cookie-less, and pounces on Nick, or Fang.

"Hey there kiddo. You been behaving?" He tickled her neck.

Ariel wriggled out of his grasp and hid behind my leg.

"I will NOT be a hiding pole." I say as I walk to the oven and pull out the roasted pork chops for me and baked tuna for the girls and Jeb.

"Max, can I see your room?" Ariel asks.

I turn to her and smile. "Not right now, I have to get you and your family fed before you guys starve to death."

Ariel grinned. "Where are you sitting?"

My smile faltered. "I don't sit with you guys." I said.

Ariel cocked her head, and Nick/Fang (who I just noticed still standing there) asked "Why?"

"Because I serve you and I eat when my chores are done." I said.

Ariel frowned. "Then I'm not eating with them. I'm eating with you" She said.

I smiled "No, you need to eat with your family."

"No!" Ariel shouted.

I looked at Fang (I'm gonna call him Fang. It fits him) for help.

He shook his head. "One thing about her, she won't change her mind."

I looked at Ariel. "I'll sit with you at the end and you can have all the cookies in the cookie jar."

Ariel's frowned turned upside down to an angelic smile. She does look like an angel….

"Yay!" Ariel said. She ran to the cookie jar, grabbing the chocolaty cookies. I had to fight myself from ripping the cookies out of the poor girl's hand.

I took the roasted broccoli and tuna and went to the dining room and set it down then turned to her, who was covered in chocolate. "You are so cute, you know?" I say to her as I pick her up.

Ariel grins. I take her to the kitchen and take out a pack of cookie mix from the freezer. "You wanna put them on the pan?" I ask her.

She nods really enthusiastically. She puts the cookie dough and I put it in the oven. I set it for two minutes earlier than the directions say- it makes them really moist- my mom's recipe for when she doesn't make them from scratch.

I set the rest of the food on the table as everyone files in and takes their seats. Poor Fang- he sits down and gets sandwiched by Lissa and Brigid. I serve everyone their food, and go into the kitchen to take out the cookies. I smell them, my mouth watering from their tasty scent.

"MAX! Get in here!" I sigh and set the cookies down and walk up to Jeb, where he sits at the head of the table, looking frustrated.

"What?" I ask.

"You didn't put three lemons in my ice tea. Only two." He says.

I turn and bring the bowl of lemons, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I hate it when he treats me like a fool in front of everyone. I give him a lemon.

"Better. Don't mess up next time" He hisses only so I can here. I put the bowl on the table and stand against the wall becoming motionless.

"Who's that?" Mr. Walker asks, looking at me with disapproval. Both men are ass holes in my opinion. I still remain with an impassive look on my face.

"My test subject for the new medication I told you about. She also is our maid." He turns to me, giving me a _don't-you-say-a-word-or-I-will-hit-you _look. He really will hit me. I got my nose broken on his account, for just accidentally spilling water on his suit coat when I was 14 as he was going to a party.

"Oh really? How did it work for you, subject number…?"Mr. Walker asked.

"2375" Jeb said.

"Yes, how did it work for you?" Mr. walker asks.

"It was fine." I say.

"Fine?"

"Yes." I say not moving from the wall.

"What were the side effects?"

I glanced at Jeb. He looked nervous, and he knew what happened when I took the medicine. But he narrowed his eyes at me and tightened his grip on his fork he had been holding, pointing it at me. I glanced around the table, seeing if anyone was noticing. Angel was wide-eyed, Fang just looked at the fork-he noticed the death grip its owner was holding-, Nudge was glaring at Jeb but looking as if she wanted to jump in front of me, and Lissa and Brigid were glaring at me. Mrs. Walker was absently sipping her wine.

"Just a few rashes, headaches, and drowsiness, nothing serious" I said. I looked at Jeb. He seemed to cool down. I didn't tell his boss about how it made me vomit everywhere and having my allergies worsen.

"Get dessert Max." Lissa barked, making Fang snap his head at her, almost glaring at what she said.

I go bring out the carrot cake for everyone and 6 chocolate chip cookies for Ariel. I stood against the wall behind her and listened to the conversation about the Valentine 's Day Masquerade ball and that new allergy medicine that doesn't work.

****

Nudge, Ariel, and I were seated in a circle in my room and Ariel was playing with these dolls she brought with her. She got up, and roamed around my room while me and Nudge were talking.

"What's this?" Ariel asks, pulling out my mom's fairy tale book.

"Um, that is kind of private." I mumble.

Ariel sits on my lap and gives me the book. "Read me your favorite" She said.

I flipped the pages until I found the Cinderella one. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl…" And I read to her until she fell asleep in my lap.

I gently set her on my bed and took her little shoes off.

"You have such a way with kids." Nudge whispered.

I turned to her. "Thanks, that's one thing I can do" I say.

Nudge smiles. "You have your mom's gift."

I nod. "Hey, since tomorrow's Sunday, you and Ariel can stay over."

Nudge grins. "I brought extra clothes for me and her. I had a feeling." She said.

I nod "I'll go get the stuff."

I jog outside, and I see Fang arguing with Lissa and Brigid.

"But Nick! You have to take me to the ball!"

"No, you have to take me!"

Fang looked helpless. "Look, girls, I don't want to go with either of you."

"But I'm available" Lissa shouted.

"No, I'm prettier." Brigid shouted.

Fang walked toward me and I turned and lead him outside.

"You live with them?" He asked

I nod.

"That sucks." He says.

"Where's Nudge's and Ariel's stuff?" I ask.

Fang points to the car.

I walk and grab their stuff and go back inside. I turn to Fang. "See ya" And walk upstairs.

**-Time passes to morning-**

I wake up with a start and look at Nudge who is on the floor with me and Ariel curled up with her white teddy bear in my bed. I Got up and brushed some hair out of her eyes. She looked so much like an angel… Angel, that's a good name for her.

Angel's eyes fluttered open. "Hey Max."

"Hey Angel" I murmured.

Angel cocked her head. "What?"

"I'm calling you Angel from now on." I say, stretching my back into a back bend on my bed.

"I like it." Angel says.

I look at her upside down. "Great. I'm gonna get breakfast ready. Then you have to go home. Tell your brother I can't check out his bike today." I left the room and headed to the kitchen to make eggs, toast, grits, and of course, bacon! I see on the fridge my never ending list of chores to do.

Nudge comes down with Angel right behind her, both grumbling.

"You guys need to be quiet. The girls are right down the hall." I whisper. I set our breakfast on the table.

I watch as they get into Fang's black sports car and go back inside to clean the table and do my homework after my chores. *Sigh* today is going to be a boring day. Tomorrow is going to be worse. I have to go early in the morning to the Veterinary clinic to clean the cages of the animals and sweep the floors. This is going to be a long week.

**That is chapter 3, I hope you guys liked it! I would really like everyone to review! Also, people give me ideas of what should happen at the ball. I have an idea… but I would like you people to help me. The ball will be in a couple chapters. About 3, I think. **

**Fly on, Life's a Ride- enjoy it, and all those good bye quotes The Maximum Ride characters say**

**And I say:**

**Peace out dear readers!**

**Ps. Let me know if you are confused.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I love everybody's reviews! You guys are so great! Here is chapter 4, and I promise you all that the ball will be like, next chapter. So, onward, and prosper!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my imagination. Nothing else.**

**Max Pov**

"Max, get to school, you've worked long enough" Dr. Grew said- who is like my father.

I put the shovel away and lead the horse back to her stall. "See ya" and I hopped on my motorcycle and speed off to school to find Nudge and Ella standing where we usually park- in the geek zone. You know, since we're the outcasts. Nudge may be Fang's little sister, but since she's friends with me-the weirdo who does nothing but clean up animal poop and is a slave to her sisters, the one who people hate (don't really know why, except I mean it when I say I will kick your ass)- she is an outcast too. No matter how popular Fang is- and he's really popular.

We walked inside, just as Brigid and Lissa stopped us in our tracks.

"Well, if it isn't little misfit and her little twins" Lissa sneered, back to her usual I'm-cool-and-your-not attitude. She uses it all the time, but at school, it's worse than at home. At home, she's just an all-around bitch, and Brigid is just a bitch. Bottom line, they're both bitches in general.

Nudge and Ella moved to the side, and took my book bag and jacket. This could get messy.

"Buenos días perra" I said in Spanish, knowing they didn't understand a word. It meant "good morning you bitch". I'm not in a good mood this morning.

Both girls had confused looks on their faces. I just shoved past them, and caught up with Nudge and Ella, who had relieved faces that I didn't punch someone.

Yet.

**PAGE BREAK! But only for 5 minutes!**

I was doodling in boring English class **(even though it is a great class, it can be boring at times! Trust me!)** I felt a little tap on my shoulder. This kid named Omega-who's a nut child- gave me a paper. I took and read it.

_You look bored _

I turned to find Nudge looking at me with an "are-you-ok look".

I wrote back: _I'm fine. Just bored and really run down this morning. _I threw the balled paper at Nudge when the teacher wrote a vocabulary word on the board, landing square on Nudge's forehead. She scribbled something down and tossed it back to me, I catching it easily.

_Are you excited for the dance on Friday? _

_No, I'm not even going. _I threw the paper back at her.

Nudge gave the paper a look and wrote something else down and threw it back. _I'm gonna make you go. Even if I have to sneak you out of the house. _

I smiled at Nudge. _You're funny. I'll probably have to do extra chores that day, just so Jeb will make sure I don't go, even if I don't wanna. _

Nudge read it and nodded, not writing back. I went back to doodling.

DIIINNNGGG!

The bell rang, Ahh, lunch time. I stood up, and sprinted to the kitchen, to wait for Nudge and Ella so we can go sit at our usual spots on the bleachers outside.

We all sit down and I pulled out my pre-made bacon.

"Seriously Max?" Ella asked.

"Yup. Bacon's the best" I said, shoveling bacon into my mouth. It wasn't cold, since I put it in a thermos.

"Ok, we need to decide what to wear to the Valentine's Day ball tomorrow." Nudge said.

"I'm not going. I have to do my chores" I said.

"What are the chores?" Ella asked.

"The usual and most likely Jeb will have me working at the Veterinarian Clinique." I said, finishing my bacon and starting on my chocolate chip cookies.

I eat my favorite foods, and Nudge and Ella eat their ham and cheese sandwiches. They always complain about my diet. But honestly, I don't care about what I look like. If people don't like what they see, then they need to build a bridge, and get over it. I throw my stuff away, liking the chocolate off my fingers, and going to the gym.

"See ya later" I say, pulling my book bag and gym bag onto my shoulders, and heading off to the gym to do my workouts.

I get in, change into basketball shorts and a black tank top and put on my boxing gloves, and start warming up with the speed ball and then moving to the dummy torso. I put on my headphones and crank up the volume to my workout song: Rolling in the Deep by Adele.

I do my reps: Side kick, upper cut jab, a roundhouse kick, right block, left upper cut punch. I have gym next class, and since we don't do kickboxing for a class, I do it on my own. My coach is actually ok with that.

DIIINNNNGGG!

Lunch is over, and I do my rep one more time before going to the locker rooms and put on my gym uniform. I'm the first one out, and watch everyone come out of the locker rooms with their grey and black shirts and shorts. I'm the one in the class who doesn't have friends. Nudge and Ella aren't in here with me. But Fang is. Eh, that doesn't matter. He never notices me anyways. Not in front of his friends anyways.

Coach Greg comes up to me. "Max, would you like to help me teach class?"

I look at him "Depends on what we're doing."

"Kickboxing and Yoga" He said.

"I'll do kickboxing. What do you need me to do?" I asked, rolling my shoulders.

"Go get your gloves and your boxing clothes back on."

I come back, completely changed, and I pulled the boxing stuff out, and started to strap on my gloves. I hear murmurs like "What's she doing?" or "Who does she think she is?" I roll my eyes and stand beside coach motionless.

"Hello everyone. Today, we will be starting a new unit. It's kickboxing and Yoga. Max here is a professional at kickboxing and will be helping me with you guys." He turns to me. "Anything you'd like to say?"

I scan the crowd. "Anyone who feels too lazy to do this, go and sit on the bleachers. I'm not gonna deal with people who give up on the second try and start picking at their nails" I glare at some of the girls, making them fidget.

Coach nods, a little uncertain. "Anyone who wants to quit now? It is for a grade."

No one dares to move. Coach turns toward me again. "Show us the fighting stance for defense position."

Wordlessly, I put my elbows 90 degrees in front of my stomach, my fists in front of my chin.

"Front fighting stance?"

My hands are in the same position, but I move my legs shoulder width.

"And show us a few moves." Coach says, behind the class. "Fang, go stand behind the dummy"

Fang moves toward the dummy. I walk up to arm's width apart from the dummy.

"The first is the forward jab, using the first two knuckles flat, the elbow close to your body, and always aim through the target, not at it. Through it will cause more damage" and I demonstrated, making the head of the dummy go back, close to Fang's nose. He grunted.

"Watch out" I mumbled. Fang chuckled.

I showed them how to do the basics- cross jab, upper punch, shin block, and the duck and jab. It took the whole class and my last one I showed them was the famous round-house kick.

"You take a side fighting stance and make sure to always stay on the balls of your feet. Rotate your torso towards the foot in front and bring the back leg up front, knee first. Make sure to hit your target with the top of your foot, to lessen an amount of injuries." I demonstrated, and accidentally hit Fang on the shoulder, you know, since he was right there.

He fell down with a thud. Oops.

"Watch out" Fang muttered and stood back up.

Coach came back to the front of the class. "Get changed, and be back in five." He turned to me. "Max, that was amazing. You should really think about doing it professionally." Coach said.

It was a great idea, but I'd rather be a CIA agent than a boxer for people's entertainment.

"I'll think about it." I said, and walked to the locker room to get changed. Of course, the girls just HAD to whisper as I walked past. I rolled my eyes and changed into my black ripped skinny jeans with my plain grey t-shirt and black converse. I headed back outside, to find Fang leaning against the wall.

"Sorry I hit you" I said.

Fang shrugged. "It's fine" He said, looking at his shoes.

Well then, so much for that conversation.

**Time passes by to after school.**

"Jeb, I'm home." I yell, coming into the kitchen and taking out the cookie dough.

Jeb walked in "What'd ya want?" He glared at me. Must be in one of his moods.

"Nothing. You always tell me to announce my arrival" I tell him, putting the cookies in the oven.

"Oh, by the way, the dance is tomorrow." Jeb said.

"Yes, I know." I said, already starting on my chores.

"Are you wanting to go?" Jeb asked. Ok this was unlike him. He must be drunk.

"Yeah." I said, looking at him like he was turning into a nut. Even though he already was.

"Ok." Jeb left, taking a beer out of the fridge. Yep he's drunk.

I sigh and get started on my chores. I get \a buzz from Nudge.

_You going to the ball tomorrow?_

_I guess so_ /I replied.

_What?_

_Yep. Jeb said I could go._ I texted.

_Cool. See you tomorrow. _

_Bye._ I put down my phone and raced upstairs. What was I gonna wear?

**Ok, ok, I know this was short, but hey, the big ball is next chapter and it should be super long! So, I guess that covers it. Please you guys, review! I'm loving all of them! Don't forget to put what you think should happen at the ball!**

**Fly on, Life's a Ride- enjoy it, all those maximum ride quotes.**

**Peace out you awesome people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For the record: I love you guys! You people give great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella and Maximum Ride. That's all for JP and Walt Disney, not me. **

**SwEeTvIcToRy12: You are funny!**

**So, back to the story. Enjoy!**

**Max Pov:**

"Hold still!" I exclaimed, trying to get Lissa's dress on she was trying on- which was gross. Turns out, the one I sent to the dry cleaners was too fluffy, and the 5 other ones were small, wrong color, stained, or she just didn't like. It's Thursday, and if I was given a nickel for every time these two bimbos I have to live with would say something about the dance or Fang being there, I'd probably be on my way to some far away country.

Don't ask. I shudder just thinking about it.

The only reason I'm doing this nasty thing is Jeb said if I went, I had to do whatever the girls said. And they took the advantage to that _privilege._ So, I'm feeling like my pride went down a level.

Anyways, back to the present….unfortunately.

After a few more minutes of trying to get the summer hot pink and lime green dress on, I gave up.

"Sorry, you're gonna have to try the others." I say, looking at the pile of pink dresses in dismay. "You do realize this is a Valentine's Day ball, not the prom, right?" I told her.

She looked at me. "I'm not stupid. I am actually very smart." She stuck up her nose and did a pose, jutting out her hip and front left leg like a model- the ones that starve themselves until they're skin and bones. The ones who aren't really models, just women who are photo shopped-the fakes.

"In your head" I mumbled very softly. She didn't hear.

I tossed her another dress. "I gotta go check on Brigid" I said. I enter Brigid's room and knock on the door.

She turned, pulling her lime green dress on, and messing with the ruffles at the went from slim to fluffy and big.

"Need help?" I mumbled half-heartedly. These girls are going to be the death of me.

"No. This is my dress." Brigid turned to me, revealing the front of the dress- showing a lot of cleavage. And I mean a lot.

"Why are you in lime green?" I asked.

"Because Lissa and I put out the memo that everyone should be wearing pink, green, black, red, and purple to the ball" Brigid said, looking back at her light blue full view mirror.

"What about white?" I asked.

She looked at me through the reflection. "White is so out of style these days" she said.

"How is that so?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Why are you so interested, anyways?

I shrugged. "I'm going."

She narrowed her eyes. "And you think that you're gonna have a good time?"

I shrugged. "As long as you're not all up in my face" and with that, I left to go upstairs.

But to bump into Jeb.

"Max, have you finished all of your chores?" Jeb asked.

I nodded.

"Do you have a dress?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to get it though" I said.

"While you're out, get me 2 bottles of Vodka and a pack of miller lights." Jeb pushed me to the side, me banging my head on the wall and walked to the living room.

I touched my head, wincing as I felt around the wound he created. I pulled my fingers back and looked at the blood. I shrugged, hey; it's not as bad as when he's in a rage. He was like that last week.

I went to my room and grabbed my helmet, and went to my garage and tore the tarp off of my Ducati and hopped on, putting on my helmet. Ella was already there, and she and Nudge were outside on Nudge's porch waiting for me.

I parked and walked up to them, helmet under my arm. "Hey guys" setting my helmet on the steps.

The each mumbled hello.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, we just can't find a good dress for you" Nudge said.

"It's just a dress" I said.

"Yes, but still, we haven't seen you in a dress since your mom died, and we want to make this special." Nudge paused, looking at my drooping expression. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! I am SUCH a horrible friend, I, I, I, I don't want you to cry, OMG! I'm so sorry, please-" Ella slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

I nodded and grabbed my helmet. "Where's Angel?"

"She's in her room. She got mad at Nudge and locked herself in there." Ella said.

"May I?"

"Go ahead" Nudge said, she and Ella standing up and following me to Angel's room.

"Oh, and Iggy and Gazzy are gonna be here shortly- they and Fang are gonna be playing football" Nudge wiggled her eyebrows, knowing I dominate at that sport.

I shook my head and continued inside, setting my helmet on the side table in the foyer. "Where's Angel's room?"

"Beside Fang's room"

I just looked her.

"Across from the guest room" Nudge said.

I walked up there to Angel's room to see Fang at her door. I walked up to him.

"Hey" I said.

He looked at me and gave me a slight nod.

I pushed him out of the way and stood in front of Angel's door. "Angel?" I asked through the door.

"Who is it?" A little voice asked.

"It's Max."

"Max!" The door opened to reveal Angel, all dressed up in her little princess outfit, consisting of a purple tutu and an orange t-shirt.

"Hello sweetie. What are you wearing?" I asked, kneeling down to her level.

She glanced at Fang, giving him a glare then turned to me and smiling sweetly. "My outfit I picked out" She smiled proudly, then stuck her tongue out at Fang. "What are you wearing?" Angel asked

I looked down at my black tank top with a purple streak going across the front of the shirt like it was randomly brushed on the fabric with my grey washed skinny jeans and my black high-tops converse. "Maximum Ride fashion" I said.

Angel smiled.

I picked her up, resting her on my hip. "Stop being mean to my friend."

Angel looked at Fang. She jerked her thumb-exactly how I do- over to Fang and said "Him?"

I shrugged. "I was really referring to Nudge, but that works too." I carried her into her room and set Angel on her giant bean bag. "Now, why are you mad?"

"Nudge said I looked like a slob, and that I didn't match, and it made me think about your two step-sisters and how they look like they can't wear a nice color. I think she meant I looked like them" Angel said, hugging her bear Celeste.

I sat on the floor in front of her. "Did she say you looked like Lissa and Brigid?"

"No." Angel mumbled.

"Do you think you match?" I asked.

Angle looked down at herself. "Well, the tutu doesn't look good with the shirt, two colors on the bright side."

I nodded. "Would you like me to help you?"

Angel nodded.

I went to her closet and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants. "Here, put these on and your tennis shoes." I left her room and waited outside, but not for long, Angel came out in about 3 minutes.

A car honked. I looked out the hall window, seeing 2 guys coming out of a blue Chevy truck, and over to Fang. I looked at Angel, with a questioning look.

"Iggy and Gazzy" was all she said. I looked back and all 3 of them, who were now crowding around my bike.

I turned to her. "C'mon, let's go meet these guys." I took her hand and we walked out of the house to wear Nudge and Ella were sitting in the rocking chairs on the porch.

"Well, I see you took fashion tips from Max" Nudge said, grinning at me.

I shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? Everybody loves it. It's comfortable, and convenient for outerwear, and innerwear" I smiled as Angel twirled for Nudge and Ella. I looked over to see a strawberry blonde kid sitting on my bike.

My smile turned into a grim line. "I'll be right back." I walked over to the trio and stood in front of the kid.

"What do you think you're doing on my bike?" I asked steel in my voice.

The strawberry blonde kid hoped off. "Ahh, what a beautiful voice, mademoiselle, and such beautiful hair" the kid said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

I took my hand away, unmoved. "You are horrible at flattery." I said. "You didn't answer my question. What do you think you were doing on my bike?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is the fantastic and very brilliant James. But if you wish, you may call me Iggy." He took my hand and kissed it again.

Ok, this has gone far enough. I glanced at Fang, so see his face twisted ever so slightly into a grin, amusement dancing in his eyes. I grabbed Iggy's wrist with my other hand, twisted my hand he was holding and hooked it around his neck, and dragging him to the ground.

"Now, I'm gonna say it again. What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Were. Thinking?" I said ice dripping from my voice.

"P-please! I'm blind! I have siblings at home! I'm too young and handsome to die!"

I pulled on his hair, causing him to lift his head up at me. "You really think I care?"

"No, but it was worth a shot" Iggy stood up, grinning. "You have a nice bike. And, I like your style."

I grinned. "Nice. But next time I see you within 5 feet of my bike, there's gonna be hell to pay" I said.

Iggy nodded and saluted me. "You got it chief!"

The blonde guy slapped him upside of the head. "Cut it out Iggy. Hey, I'm Gazzy. Don't ask why. That's federal secrets." The kid turned to me.

I gave him a look.

"No really! You can go into the archives!"

"Uh huh." I said. I turned to Fang. "You hang out with these guys?"

He nodded. "They're the best to hang with. Always there to laugh, whine, and give advice."

"Cool" I said. I went back inside the house and got my helmet. I came back outside and hopped on my bike, saying good bye to everybody, and speed off into the Sunset to get the alcohol for Jeb and to go home.

**Sorry! The Dance couldn't be in this chapter :( It will be next chapter though! So, yay! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for all of my reviews! You guys have to be the best readers ever! The actual ball isn't in this chapter, but the next one. This is the day of the ball and the classic dress part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, JP does. I don't own Cinderella, Walt Disney does.**

**Enjoy, and eat a pineapple while you're at it!**

**Max Pov:**

"Max, have you finished your chores yet?" Jeb asked, while looking in the sports section of the newspaper.

"Yes."

"Have you taken care of your sister's needs?"

"Yes."

Jeb paused, trying to think of more stuff to tell me to do. God, he must be thinking hard, because I could see his wheels in his head spin as he thought. Anyways….

"MAX! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" Lissa screeched.

I looked at her. What did I do exactly? Because, I honestly don't know, seriously.

"What could I possibly do?" I asked.

"You BURNED MY HAIR!"

"No, I have been out all day. There is no way I could burn your hair when I have been out at the grocery store and CVS buying socks and Snickers bars for the ball and myself." I say. "And in between those times, I have been with Jeb talking about chores. So, again, there is no way I could burn your hair. How is it burned anyways?"

"You burned almost half of my hair off!"

"Would you like me to fix it?" I asked.

"HOW? It's now half its length!"

Just so everyone knows, her hair reached her butt, now it's at her mid back. It doesn't look bad. Just needs to be trimmed. "Just trim it"

"When?"

"Go to great clips."

"Now?"

"Do you want it fixed?"

"Yes" Lissa mumbled.

"Then go."

Lissa left with a huff.

"That was very mean of you Max"

"What was?" I turned to Jeb, who had set down his paper.

"You should have taken her to get her hair fixed."

"She would just leave me there. You know that."

"You assume too much" Jeb said, pulling his paper back up.

I shook my head and continued cleaning.

**Time passes to 3:00, 5 hours before the ball.**

"Hey Max, do you have your dress ready?" Nudge asked, while looking at Leonardo Dicaprio's picture in a _Teen Vogue _magazine. I think.

I looked at her. "You really think that I of all people would want to wear a dress? Or how to even figure out if it looks decent? That's your job"

"Oh right. I'm in charge." Nudge paused. "And I say you're gonna wear a dress." Nudge left my room and I heard her go outside to her car and then come back up to present to me a cocktail red dress that was too short for my taste.

I gave her a look.

"Hey, you put me in charge" she said, raising her hands up in surrender.

Nudge got up and went into my closet and came out with a black floor length dress.

"I can't wear that! That's my mom's!" I said

"And I'm pretty sure she'd want you to wear it" Nudge said. She looked at both dresses in her hands, and her famous "I-have-a-great-idea-and-you-may-not-like-it" grin.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I need Scissors, your sewing kit that you never use, and an apple." She said, laying her dress down and snatching mine from my hand. I sighed and went to go get her apple.

**Time passes to 4:00, an hour before the ball**

"Nudge, I'm NOT wearing that" I said. I looked at what she did to my mom's beautiful black dress. She took apart the red dress to make it into a black dress with red vines growing from the bottom up, and with little flowers here and there with a little sash going around the waist. I have to say, it was impressive. But I didn't want to ruin my reputation- you know, being the bad ass who gets in fights and who can't even park in the yellow parking zone near the school, but the white zone for all of the school losers.

"Max, just do it. We're leaving in about 30 minutes" Nudge said. "I'm gonna go home and bring my dress and stuff and call Ella for her to bring her stuff too." With that, she left and I heard her car start up and drive off.

A knock came on my door 15 minutes later. Lissa and Brigid strolled in my room, dresses and all, to see me in my dress Nudge made. They looked at it up and down and their faces twisted into a frown of disapproval.

"You can never be seen in that dress" They said simultaneously. Literally, it's scary. But eh, they are scary (like, I wear hot pink and I am way better than you scary-idiot scary) even when they're normal.

"Why not?" I asked, trying to figure out whether I should I should wear flip flops or my little black flats.

"It's too…." Lissa trailed off.

"Pretty?" Lissa and Brigid turned around to find Nudge and Ella in the doorway, arms crossed and glares on their faces.

"Well, not really." Lissa said.

"She looks like she's going to a funeral" Brigid said.

"And you two look like you're going to be part of the cotton candy and bubble gum parade." Ella shot back.

I turned and stood right behind both of Lissa and Brigid "You have 5 seconds to get out of my room, or your life is gonna go from a world with unicorns and rainbows, to hell" I whispered darkly.

Both girls got out of my room in less than half a second, falling down the stairs as they went. Nudge and Ella looked at me.

"MAX! WILL YOU COME DOWN HERE?" Jeb shouted.

"I'll be right back." I said to my friends as I left the room

I got downstairs and Jeb turned around. "What are you wearing?" Jeb asked, looking me up and down.

I looked down to see what he was talking about. Oh, I still had my dress on. "My dress" I said.

"Oh, about that, you didn't finished your chores like I had asked you to" Jeb said, leading me into the kitchen.

I looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"You didn't mop the floor and clean the sink like I asked you too." Jeb said.

"It wasn't on the list" I said.

"Well, it is now. You also have to clean the toilets and rake the back yard, the lawn's looking a little cluttered." Jeb said. "If you finish that in 15 minutes, then you may go to the ball"

I turned on my heel and sped upstairs to my room to find Ella and Nudge in their dresses.

"I can't go" I told them.

"WHAT?"

"Jeb's making my clean the yard and the kitchen." I said. I took out my work clothes and went into my bathroom next to my room to change. I came out within 2 minutes.

"We'll help you" Nudge said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. Just tell us what to do" Ella said.

"Ok, but you can't let Jeb know you're here." I said.

"Why not?" Nudge asked.

"He'll definitely not make me go" I said.

"That doesn't make sense" Ella said.

"It's Jeb, what'd ya expect?" I asked, going out the door.

"Alright, so what do you want us to do?" Nudge said.

"Both of you clean the yard. All you need to do is rake the leaves and clean the pool. Don't let Jeb see you though" I said.

"Gotcha chief" they said.

We snuck downstairs and crept outside. Once we were out of eyesight of the windows, I gave Nudge and Ella a rake and a hose. "Don't let the sisters see you either" I said, going back to the house.

15 minutes later, we finished, and I shoved Nudge and Ella out the door for them to meet me at the dance and I changed into my dress.

I ran downstairs and stood in front of Jeb. "I'm finished" I said.

He looked at the kitchen and went to the yard. He came back and nodded. "Let the girls take you" he said.

I inwardly groaned. "Fine" I said, going to their rooms.

I knocked on Brigid's door first. "Hey, I'm ready to go" I said, trying not to gawk at her bright pastry dress.

She looked me up and down. "Ok" she said, turning to get her keys, "let me go get Lissa" She said leaving me, and I walked toward the door to their car. We drove off toward the ball, Lissa and Brigid talking up a storm about Fang and how hot he was gonna be in a tux. Ha! Him, in a tux? Wont that'll be the day.

"So, Max, I'm surprised you actually wore a dress" Lissa said, turning around so I could get a clear view of her face, caked with makeup.

I narrowed my eyes. "Is it a problem?" I asked, venom boiling up in my words.

"No, but hey, it makes you look even more like a bitch than you already are"

"I don't think my bitchiness can compare to yours." I pointed out.

"Well at least I'm not trying to be a whore" Lissa said.

"That's because you are one" I pointed out, again.

Silence.

**Hey! Sorry it took so long! My computer decided to not let me get to any of my documents, so I've been trying to get them back, and hooray! I have them! Thanks for all the reviews in advance! I PROMISE to have the ball in the next chapter! So, review! Thanks!**

**Fly on, life's a RIDE (Kinda like maximum ride, get it?) Enjoy it**

**Peace out, you awesome readers :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while. There have been quite a few events in my life these past weeks. Tests, knee injuries, and a suicide in my school. It's been tough to handle. So, my apologies. **

**Yes, the ball is finally here! Well, sort of.**

**Hey everyone! The ball is in this chapter, and there will be an awesome fight and the FAX might be in this chapter, we're just gonna see how it goes, so, keep your eyes peeled.**

**Also, there will be pictures of the suits and dresses, they looked better than I am describing them. But they are awesome! **

**Also, thank you puckabrina-FAXfan, for the suggestion of the Taylor Swift dress for Max**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! Once I'm finished with this chapter, I am going to edit my first story, so I would appreciate it if everyone read it and then tell me all of the bad stuff so I can fix it. **

**PS: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Cinderella. I have a feeling you people know who that is though.**

**I'm gonna stop talking now.**

**Max Pov:**

I walk in and the first thing I do is head to the punch bowl where Nudge and Ella are waiting. Ella was wearing a plain lavender dress with a few sequins going up the side. Nudge was wearing a cream, one sleeved dress. They give me looks.

"What?" I ask.

"You are wearing a beautiful dress, but you have your hair in your regular messy bun? Really? And, no makeup, no accessories? Are you kidding me? Do we not teach you anything?" Ella paused. "What shoes are you wearing?"

"My converse" I mumbled.

"WHAT?" Came two loud shouts from my friends.

"I think I look great" I said, getting some of the punch.

"No, you don't. We love you and all, but seriously, couldn't you have at least worn your hair down?" Nudge said. Ella nodded in agreement.

I shrugged, watching the disco ball in the middle of the dance floor spin, casting crystals of light everywhere.

My friends and I walked away from the punch bowl and toward the stairs that lead up to the entrance.

Suddenly we hear gasps. Nudge, Ella, and I turn to find Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy walk in, suits and all. Iggy is wearing a blood red vest and tie with a pure white overcoat and pants. Gazzy was wearing a cream vest and tie with a chocolate colored overcoat and pants.

Fang, he's something else.

Fang, if I'm saying this- which I NEVER do- then that's saying something.

Fang looks like a God. He walks in his black hair falling casually to one side like it was natural. Fang's bangs barely covered his black onyx eyes. His suit, a white button up, plain shit, with a black bow tie and a black suit and pants.

He looked good. He and his friends walked by us, Fang not even acknowledging his sister. Not even a compliment.

"Well, he looks nice" Ella mutters.

"Fang?" I ask, turning to her.

"No, Iggy" She murmured. Then she froze and looked at me.

I was grinning from ear to ear. I turned to Nudge. "Someone has a crush on Iggy" I said, looking at a terrified Ella. Yep, I'm scary.

Nudge grinned. "Well, looks like we have a job to do, Max" She said.

I took a drink of my punch, to find it empty. "Let's go back to the punch bowl" I said. We went back there; I got my punch and turned to find Brigid, Lissa, and their posy.

"What do you want?" I growled, setting my punch down.

Before I could react, their posy brought a giant punch bowl and pored it all over me, Nudge and Ella. Brigid and Lissa pored another bowl of melted chocolate on me.

All over my mother's dress. My MOTHER'S DRESS.

I was seething in anger. Anger that was rippling through me, anger and pain. This was my mom's prom dress, that I loved on her (yes, I loved that dress, even though I don't like dresses or skirts in general, so, deal with it ok?)A crowd began to form, Nudge and Ella desperately trying to get me out of the circle people created.

So many different emotions flooded my body. Pain, hurt, frustration, anger, sadness, but moreover, I felt wounded. I felt like I was in one of those cliché scenes, where the character gets hurt, and they have so much anger, but they don't let it out, instead the run away and cry or something. I felt like that, except I let my anger lose.

I walked up to Brigid and Lissa and punched both of their faces-and I smile a little in my head I as I heard a satisfying crunch of their noses. Grabbing both of wrists, I threw them to the ground. I kick them in the side and then I grabbed their hair and tossed them into the crowd- them weighing nothing. I chuckled to myself as the wailed when they hit the floor. I go after them when Nudge and Ella tackle me to the ground, and haul me outside and into Nudge's car.

I sat in the back seat, crying with Ella holding my hand and brushing the chocolate out of my messy hair.

I never cried. Not since my mom died. But tonight, my heart just burst. Here's a few things I haven't told you yet.

When my mom died, I stopped crying. Stopped actually laughing, stopped giving me real smiles, I even stopped what I loved most- singing. When I was little before my mom died, she and I would sing together, and whenever I did, it made her smile, and age and time would disappear from her face. She said I had a gift; I could make people stop what they were doing just to listen to me sing.

I haven sung in 6 years.

"Just take me home" I mumbled.

"Actually, we have other plans" Nudge said from the driver's seat.

I looked up "What'd ya mean?" I asked, starting to feel uneasy.

"You'll see" Nudge said. She seemed to not be talking at all tonight. Strange. She only does that….

"Nudge, you're not thinking what I really hope I'm not thinking?" I asked.

Silence.

Yep. She's at it again.

And, que the confused audience.

Nudge turned into her house and ran inside, bringing out 3 dresses.

Yep. I was right. She was giving me a makeover.

She hoped back in the car, and we sped off to her workplace: The Medi-Pedi spa. She hopped out with the dresses and Ella led me into the building. Nudge stopped by the counter.

"Hey, Monique! So glad you're here!" The lady looked at us, and her eyes stopped at me. "What happened to this girl?" She pointed at me.

"No time to explain, we have only 30 minutes to get full transformed. Ella and I will only take 15 minutes. But Max here" Nudge gestured to me "needs some major work. Only 30 minutes, tops, we have a ball to go to" Nudge said.

Before I could react, I was swept into the jet bath, and a bunch of women taking my dress in the other room. 5 women came in, with carts full of products. Ok, I'm getting scared.

I was hauled out of the tub, my skin and hair squeaky clean. I was thrown into a closet to change into a pair of shorts and a tank top, then hauled out again and was tied to a chair as these women began to wax the hair off of my legs, and do my skin and nails.

And during this I'm thinking: WTH?

Nudge must have told them about my hatred of being beatified.

They waxed off the hair on my legs and gave me a French nail look. I think Nudge said they're called Manicures and Pedicures.

Speaking of, where is she and Ella?

I was thrown into another room, with a bunch of hair products, it looked like.

I was grabbed by two women and hauled again to a chair facing away from the mirror. I hadn't seen myself in a mirror yet. They kept pulling my hair and twisting it into who-knows-what. Finally, I was brought to a room, this time; it had Nudge and Ella in it, with their dresses on. They looked better than they did at the ball.

They looked at me.

"Hey Nudge, good thing you had those extra dresses ready and this place open" Ella said to Nudge, still looking at me.

"Yep, well, I had a feeling she would get into trouble" Nudge said. She looked at the women who worked on me. "Thank you ladies so much, we'll take it from here, and then you can take pictures."

Nudge grabbed my hand and led me to a swivel chair.

My friends pulled out their suitcases of makeup. Nudge began to apply eye shadow and somehow put mascara and eyeliner on me, even though I squirmed. Ella did my bronzer and blush, along with the glitter and the body mist (yuck) on my face and neck.

Nudge and Ella stood back to admire their handiwork.

Ella turned to Nudge. "Go get the dress, I'll get the accessories." They left out the door, and I tried to turn around in the chair, but I couldn't see what I looked like (remember, I was still tied to a chair). They came back in, Nudge with the dress, and Ella with the other stuff.

They untied me, and gave one of those white corset thingies the dress.

"Change in there" Nudge said, pointing to a closet door.

I went in, closing the door behind me. It was a walk in closet, no mirrors, with a bunch of dresses and jewelry. I unzipped my dress from the plastic and gasped. I was a pale-tan white dress with a pale yellow that started at the top and made a long "V" down, with little red roses in it. I had loose sleeves that looked like they fell down below the shoulder. I slipped the corset and dress on, feeling uncomfortable with the tightness of the dress.

I was about to walk out when I spied a small mask. It was white with a strap that went around the back. It had a small lace that outlined it with small pearls and sequins leading to the side. There were little feathery fabrics that were bunched neatly to one side. I took it with me.

I came out, and Nudge and Ella gasped.

"You look…" Ella murmured.

"Amazing" Nudge finished.

I looked down "I look that bad?" I asked.

Nudge hit me on the shoulder. "Look in the mirror." She said.

I walked up to the floor length mirror and looked at myself. This is what I saw:

A beautiful girl, who had brown hair with lots of sun streaks in it, that was pulled back curled, into a half ponytail, held together by a pearl clasp. My side bangs that I never knew I had, were curled and left hanging to give my face a little, um, decoration. My eyes were sparkling with glitter from the eye shadow that was a dark shimmering gold with a dark green to bring out little specks of light in my eyes that I never knew existed. I looked at my dress that showed off my curves I never thought could exist, and looked at my train, a thin fabric surrounding about 5 inches of the floor behind me.

Ella came up behind me and put on a diamond necklace that formed an upside down triangle, which looked very familiar. She put on a pair of small pearls that dangled from my ears.

Wait, when did I have my ears pierced?

Ella saw my confusion. "You went with us to the mall 2 weeks ago, and we had you sit in a chair a Clair's, and you got your ears pierced."

"I don't remember any needles" I said. "Or any earrings"

"That's because you were half asleep. You don't remember us sneaking you out of your house at 1:00 in the morning?"

"No, plus, I look in the mirror every day, and I haven't seen any earrings in my ears" I said.

Ella gave me a look. "You never look in the mirror, Max" she said.

Ok, she won that round.

"Oh and here are your shoes" Nudge said, coming up behind us.

I looked at them. "Uh, they're heels" I said.

"They're only a 2 inch, enough to give you a little height, but not fall down" Nude answered.

I sighed and put them on "You know the only reason I'm doing this is because I love you, right?" I said.

"Sure Max, sure" Ella said.

They take me outside, and all the ladies are outside, waiting. They get up when they see me.

"oh, what a beautiful dress" one murmurs.

"What a beautiful girl" another says in agreement.

"I also love Nudge's dress" the counter lady says. I look at Nudge. She's wearing a blood red floor-length gown that is one sleeved and is hanging below her shoulder.

"And her friend Ella's. It looks very good on her." The lady who did my nails said. I examined Ella; her dress was an electric blue halter dress.

After a few picture snaps, we were on our way.

We are in the car, and I ask "Can I wear this mask?" I hold up the mask I found.

"Max! Where'd you find that?" Ella said.

"In the closet I changed in" I said.

"Thank you for finding that! Nudge lost it, and we were supposed to wear it. Look at ours" Ella held up her mask. It was a plain black mask with a blood color rose on the top right.

"Here's mine" Nudge held up hers. Hers was a black and white design, white lilies and wildflowers and on the left, black morning glories with white outline. It looked awesome.

We stopped in the parking lot, near the front, and put our masks on before getting out. Since the dance was at a hotel, the main lobby where the dance was held, we had to walk down the stairs.

That meant that I had to walk down the stairs.

In heels.

So of course, when we got to the stairs, they went ahead, but I hesitated. That's when "I need you know" by Lady Antebellum came on, and a bright light shown over me, and I looked around to see everyone in the room stop what they were doing to look at me.

**So, I'm gonna end it at that, and leave ya'll hangin until I get up to 50 reviews. Is that too mean? Yep, FAX is next chapter, but you won't get it, if you lovely people don't review! So, review!**

**Fly on, Life's a Ride, and all that stuff.**

**Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took longer than expected. My best friend who was also kind of the love of my life died in a horrible car crash last night. I am just really heartbroken. So, in honor of him, here's chapter 8.**

**On a happy note:**

**I just want to say. HOLY CRAP! I just wanted to get to 50 reviews; you guys gave me at least twice that! You guys rock! I had one person review 10 different times, haha, I was laughing. You guys wouldn't believe my face when I checked my inbox! You guys are awesome!**

**puckabrina-FAXfan: You are funny. And yes, maybe a little, but in a funny way!**

**faxness1234: I am very happy you approve of my song choice!**

**bookluver17: Wow, I am impressed!**

**Shovel of Doom (and also your friend,** **sapphire): Epic name. Everyone should check out this awesome person's profile.**

**smartypants86: You, are so funny, I laugh out loud every time you review! **

**Everyone else (there are a lot of you) you guys are all epic and very, very, very awesome. You should deserve an award!**

**Moving on.**

**So, the FAX is in this chapter, not lying this time. And the FAX is major, there is a kiss scene, just to warn everyone. **

**PS: pictures are on my profile, but you're gonna have to copy and paste the links to a different page. And, I should think it'd be worth your while. The dresses and tuxes are cool, if I do say so myself :D **

**This is a very long chapter, so, enjoy it**

**Anyways… moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my brain and imagination. **

**SPECIAL POV!**

**Fang Pov:**

So, I'm at the dance that I have been dreading because there are no cute girls here and it's really boring. I'm standing here with Iggy and Gazzy by the DJ, and all of a sudden, the DJ and my friends turn. I turn around to look at a girl. A beautiful, radiant girl at the top of the stairs, with her friends walking down the stairs ahead of her. They are beautiful, but the one with the white dress, she's the only one I can see. I know, seems cheesy, and it is. But, this girl is so beautiful, indescribable.

I look over to Iggy, and he's staring at the blond, who's wearing an electric blue dress and a black mask. I think they were the only ones who didn't get the memo about it changing to being just a dance, not a masquerade. But they looked great. But the girl at the top of the stairs was something else. She slowly descended, gripping the railing and going slowly, her legs wobbling slightly in her heels. I grin, looking at her stunning lips, twitching in a nervous grin, looking at the attention she attracted. Her train was medium sized length, and her sleeves were fitted very loosely on her shoulder, one was off, one was on. Her makeup was very vague; I could hardly tell it was there. Her skin looked natural, and I think that powdery stuff called "blush" (according to Nudge) made her face light up and it highlighted her features, and her eye shadow made her eyes sparkle even more than they did.

I make my way up to her, but am blocked by Dylan, who is already at her side, holding her hand as she steps down from the stairs to the floor. My smile falters, as he leads her to the dance floor, and I watch as they sway to the music. I lower my eyes and head back to Gazzy.

"Where's Iggy?" I ask.

Gazzy points to Iggy, holding his hand out to the blond in electric blue dress. She takes it, and he twirls her and brings her close, like in the movies. Huh, didn't know he had any charm, because she blushed and looked down before looking into his eyes.

Gazzy walks away to the black girl, and I think asks her to dance. Strange, that girl looks a lot like my sister….

Naw, she went home with Max and Ella. Besides, that's a really expensive looking dress. We could barely afford this tux I'm wearing. Good thing Nudge made her dress herself.

Gazzy leads her to the floor and now it's just me and the DJ.

**Max Pov: **

Ok, can someone please explain to me why everyone is staring at me? I know I'm the farthest from famous, and I'm pretty sure I don't have anything on my face, excluding the makeup. Of course, when I looked in the mirror, I hardly saw any makeup on me. The only way I knew I looked different was because _I did look different_. I could hardly recognize myself. I actually looked…pretty.

I walk down the stairs very slowly, careful not to fall on my face. Damn you Nudge for making me wear heels! Why can't I just wear converse!

Oh wait; they were ruined by the two slut queens of the school, who I happened to live with.

I look up nervously at the crowd watching me, and listening to them whispering "Who is that?" "Who does she think she is?" and "Oh my god, I love her dress".

I get to the bottom and I am led to the dance floor by the Wrestling captain, Dylan. This kid creeps me out, not like that's anything new.

I say yes, and he leads me to the dance floor, and we start to dance. Only to be ruined when his hand travels from my hip to my butt. Sexist pig much?

I took his hand away and then kicked him in the balls before anyone saw. I went over to the Punch Bowl and got a cup. I walked over to the DJ to watch my friends enjoying themselves. I smiled; no one had recognized me or my friends. And to think that we, the outcasts, are dancing with the most popular guys in the school?

And let's give a round of applause to me for wearing these stupid heels and a long dress with a 5 inch train. This is a HUGE step for me!

I stood there, with my punch in hand, when Dylan came up to me. Again.

"C'mon, babe. You know you want to dance." He said, stepping closer to me.

"Get out of my face, or I'm gonna send you to hell" I growled, frustration frothing on the corners of my mouth.

This guy couldn't take a hint. He stepped forward still, placing his hands on my hips.

I took my punch and splashed it in his face.

Dylan took a step back, and glared at me. "You bitch" He said, before disappearing into the crowd. I shrugged. At least I could get rid of him. I set my cup on a table, and turned to find Fang.

"He's a jerk" Fang said.

"Yeah, and an asshole" I said.

"Are you going to ask me to dance?" Fang asked.

I looked at him. "I thought that was the man's job"

"What? Not rebellious against the feminism codes?"

I looked away. "No, my mom always told me 'never ask, always be asked to dance. Same goes for marriage, and other stuff in life'"

"And you believe her?" He asked.

"My mom would never lie to me" I said.

"Would?"

"Yeah. She died 6 years ago" I said, my voice going soft with pain of my memories.

"That sucks" Fang said.

I looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. My biological mom gave me up when I was one, and put me in a cardboard box on the street. Apparently, I was the 'accident' she had. She got hooked up at a party, but didn't have enough money to get an abortion, so she just gave birth to me and then left me for dead" Fang muttered.

My eyes widened. I had never heard this before. "Did you get all the, 'I'm sorry' too?"

He looked at me. "Yeah. And it was like when they said it, they expected me to feel better, me taking their sympathy. What good does that do? It doesn't help anyone. It doesn't bring back what's lost. I swear people over use 'I'm sorry' and they use it lightly, without meaning."

I nodded my head. "I agree. My mom always told me to never take pity from anyone, because you'll be the one who has to hold on to it"

Fang nodded then looked at me. "You wanna dance?"

I looked at him, confused. "Don't you know who I am?"

Fang studied me closely and brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You look very familiar, and your voice reminds me of someone. She has a very beautiful voice like yours, but I don't know her name" He said.

"_That's because I'm the one everyone doesn't want to talk about" _I thought.

"So, I'm gonna ask again. Would you like to dance" Fang asked.

I grinned and nodded.

Fang took my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor and twirled me before bringing me in close. _If I die young _came on by the band Perry and I smiled as I listened to the words. I loved this song; it reminded me of my mom. At her funeral, she looked like she would every day-friendly and comforting, except she was dead. So, yeah.

We swayed and we spun. Every few often he would twirl or bend me. It was really nice, and I couldn't stop staring into his eyes.

Ok, someone kill me now, I'm turning into Nudge after she's seen a sad, romantic love story. And trust me; she'll go on, and on, and on. Damn, she and Ella are rubbing off on me.

It took me a few moments to realize the music had stopped.

"Um, the music has stopped." Fang murmured, but we were still swaying.

I jolted out of my trance in his eyes and looked down then back up again. "Oh, um, yeah" I mumbled.

I took his hand and led him over to a couple couches were in the lounge area was, where all the loners were, playing the Xbox games that were set up. And this was a dance. Eh, why am I talking? I love Xbox.

"Hey everyone! As you all know it's the dance here at Prescott** (that's where the location I decided)** uHigh school, and as our tradition, two lovely couple will each sing a song, then a duet. Now, where will the spotlights go? Where will they go?" The DJ shouted to the crowd.

The crowd went wild, as the lights circled the room.

I was blinded by a bright light, and shielded my eyes to see the big spotlight was on me and Fang. We looked at each other, and he grinned at me. I smiled nervously back.

And you all know by now, that I haven't sung for ANYONE since my mom died. And I think Fang got the hint.

"You don't have to sing if you don't want to. Trust me, doing things since those that we love have died, can be painful" Fang murmured.

You know, Fang is supposed to be the Basketball captain star, that doesn't give a shit about other people's feelings, the total bad ass (besides me), and an unemotional rock. Not this guy who understands what I'm saying without me saying a word.

Toughen up Max; don't drag yourself down to Lissa and Brigid's level.

"I'll do it" I said.

We go up stage and each grab a mic. Fang sun first. He sang Give You Hell by All American Rejects.

And let me tell you, that boy can sing.

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place._

_And you're still probably working_

_At a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_Did it ever get you far?_

_You never seem so tense, love_

_Never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_[Gives You Hell Lyrics On .com/ ]_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_If you look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell_

_And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

The crowd cheered, and he took a bow.

His voice was the kind that reminded you of the best things in life, swirled into one, combining, and making the yummiest, the best looking, and the greatest voice known to man.

Yep. Nudge is already taking her toll on me.

"And now, here's…" there was a pause. "Cinderella" the DJ said.

I looked down at the crowd, staring at me.

"Well, what'd ya want to sing?" The DJ asked. "Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, The Fray, Brittney Spears, anybody?" He said.

I turned to him. "First of all, anyone who sings Justin Beaver, they have mental issues, along with their physical issues, and don't get me started on Miley Cyrus. Brittney Spears is ok, but hey, even she has her off days. And don't put The Fray in the mix. That just insults them." I said. **(Sorry to Justin Bieber Fans, along with Miley Cyrus and Brittney Spears. They just aren't my kind of music style, again, my apologies) **

"Hey, for your information, it's Justin Bieber, not _Beaver_ ok?" The DJ said.

"So you're admitting you have mental issues by admitting that you like Justin Bieber? You need to get a life" I said.

The DJ turned red while the crowd laughed.

I smiled "Sorry, I just don't like him. Didn't mean to offend you" I said, trying not to laugh, but came out in a little snort. I looked at Fang; he also looked like he was having a hard time keeping it in.

"Secrets by One Republic" I told the DJ. I took the mic and walked to the center of the stage.

"Hi. I'm gonna sing Secrets by One Republic" I looked at the crowd, and saw my friends and Fangs friends together, Ella and Nudge staring at me. They knew this song was my mom's favorite song. She always sang it before…you know.

_I held the mic to my lips, and began to sing._

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

My memories of my mother flooded me just as those last 8 words left my mouth.

*Flashback*

"Hey mom, can you read me a bed time story?" I asked my mom, who was at the doorway of my room, and I snuggled up all under my covers.

"No sweetie, father-"

"Jeb" I said. I never liked calling him _father_.

She sighed. "He is a good man, Max" she said, "He really is."

"Yeah right, all he does is drink and sit around all day, while you do all the work" I said.

Mom came and sat beside me, smoothing out my hair. "I know. But you need a father" She said.

"But not him, anyone but him. He hits me mom. He hurts you, and the evil twins try to catch your dress or skirts on fire." I said.

"And did you take care of that?" Mom asked.

I grinned. "Oh, I just burnt their whole wardrobe and tomorrow they'll wake up to find feathers and bubblegum in their hair" I said.

Mom kissed my forehead "That's my girl" She and I chuckled. "Ok, I'll sing you my bedtime song."

"Can I sing too?" I asked.

"Of course" and we began to sing out bedtime song.

*Flashback ends, on with the story*

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_Send it straight to gold_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away, all my secrets away _

As I ended my song, I brought my hand to my eyes and felt my soft tears kiss the skin on my hand.

I was crying. And it's another sign that I'm turning into a sap, instead of being the great "tough guy- I- don't-give-a-care-Maximum Ride."

I felt Fang come over to me and he rested a hand on my shoulder, and you won't believe it, but that hand had the warmth of the Sun, and the tenderness of a lamb.

The DJ obviously didn't see me cry. "So, now what are you both gonna sing?"

"Um, I think we'll sing Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan" Fang told him. Then he murmured to me "This'll cheer you up, I think you can connect to it." Fang left my side, and by that time, I had controlled myself and I silently thanked Nudge and Ella for giving me water proof makeup. He grabbed his mic and stood next to me. I looked out to the crowd of red, pink, yellow, black, blue, and green dresses and suits.

And we begin to sing.

**BTW (** _italicized _is Max, Underlined is Fang, and _underlined and italicized _is both**) **

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna runaway?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud 

That no one hears you screaming

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

I raised my now clenched hand above my head. I was stuck in a world I hated. I am treated like trash in my own home. I'm sick of everyone whining and telling me words I already know. Smiles that I know aren't real and lies to make me feel better don't help with my loss. I am very emotional tonight. I think I need to see a doctor.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

To feel lost

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

And no one's there to save you 

No you don't know what it's like

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

Never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

Fang and I faced each other, our noses almost touching, and I could smell his scent of chocolate chip cookies and motorcycle rubber (don't make fun of me, motorcycles happen to smell really good).

To be hurt

To feel lost

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_ (what it's like)

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

Welcome to my life

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

We ended, Fang nor I, moving from our position. I studied his eyes that were practically the key to his soul. We didn't turn until the crowd roared with whistles and applause. I smiled and looked at my shoes as he flashed a small grin at me. I looked back at the audience and saw a bunch of approvals from the teachers, mouths from guys saying "call me" and some glares from the girls. Mostly from the "Fang fan club" who were at the front.

The DJ came up and clapped his hands on our backs.

"That was fantastic! You, young lady, have an amazing voice!" Then he leaned close to my ear "Even though I didn't like your comment about Justin Bieber, I can make you famous" he murmured in my ear.

"What'd you mean?" I asked, barely moving my lips.

"I am a music producer, and I can take you and your friend Fang here, somewhere" He said. He handed me a little piece of paper. "Let me know, Cinderella" He said, as he went into the crowd and vanished from my sight.

I looked at the paper.

_Jeff Morris 980-465-20018_

_Hollywood music and acting Producer and manager _

I blinked. I just got offered a career by a producer from Hollywood. But, he didn't even know who I was!

"Hey, you wanna go walk?" Fang asked.

I looked at him and nodded. I folded the slip of paper and took his hand with my other. We walked outside to the patio, and the walkway had a terrace over us that was lit up so it looked like we were walking in a kinda-sorta magical place from a movie. We walked in a silence, that wasn't really awkward but comfortable. It was just a thinking silence. I was the one to break this silence.

"You are a really good singer" I said.

"Yeah, you too" Fang said. He stopped, and so did I- we had our hands intertwined.

"Are you sure I don't know you from anywhere?" Fang asked.

"I'm just a girl who goes to your school" I said.

"Then tell me your name" He said.

I shook my head. We began walking again. He lead me to the patio, overlooking this huge garden, with a bunch of flowers and fountains. The patio beams were intertwined with black and white roses, but one red. Fang went and plucked it and handed it to me.

"What, no black?" I asked.

"Well, it was one of a kind, just like you are" He said.

"Are you like a poet or something?" I asked.

He shrugged.

I put the rose to my nose and smiled as he tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear, letting the fingers trail down to the end, meeting my bare shoulder. Fang messed with the lose strap and brushed his fingertips down and up my arm, making me shiver. He brought his hand back up to my hair toying with it again.

"You do know that no guy in my life has ever gotten this close to me" I said.

"I'm glad to be the first" Fang murmured, still playing with the curls in my hair. This guy really likes my hair.

"What did the DJ give you?" Fang asked.

"Um, this" I gave him the paper.

He looked at it, and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, well, he said he liked my singing, and he wanted to offer me a job" I said, looking at the floor.

Fang nodded again.

There was silence for a few minutes, us just standing there, his hand on the small of my back, making me come close to his chest, and the other hand was playing with my hair. The hand in my hair turned to trace my earlobe, making me shiver. I had my hands on his shoulders (I didn't really know what to do with them) and they started to loop around Fangs neck. His hand turned to fingers as they traced my ear, then my eyebrows, then my nose, then the outline of my lips.

Oh God, I have a feeling I know where this is going.

His fingers began to cup lightly my chin, and lift my head up to meet him (my eyes were previously looking at his chest. Just so everyone knows, I'm 5'9, and he's 6'3).

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but for some reason, I feel like I do, like I've seen you somewhere before." Fang murmured, resting his forehead against mine.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I think my feeling is correct. I think I know where this is going.

"Um, maybe you have looking at me, but you just weren't really seeing me" I said.

"Did you get that from a movie?" Fang asked.

"No, I got it from a friend of mine" I said.

Fang nodded, his nose brushing mine in the process. Now, we were forehead to forehead, and nose to nose.

And, you all know how I never lose my cool, I'm casual, and I can think straight in tight situations, right? Well, at the moment, I am the total opposite of all these qualities.

However, I have managed to stay completely cool on the outside, but on the inside (check this out):

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, he's touching my nose, he's touching my nose, he's invading my space, what's gonna happen? I'm a totally freaking out! _

I look into his eyes, then his nose, then his eyes again. "Are you going to kiss me?" I ask quietly, my voice shaking for some reason.

Fang closed his eyes for a second, and smiled. He opened them back up and murmured "maybe".

Ok then.

He leaned in, invading my personal space even more. My breath hitched and all I could do is stay where I was. I tried to lean my head back, but it ended up going forward. It was bad enough our noses and foreheads were touching. I began to get dizzy, and closed my eyes before I felt these hot, soft, firm pair of lips touch mine. I sucked in a breath through my nose of surprise, and I felt Fang smile against my lips. He kissed me again, sort of sucking on my bottom lip. I finally kissed him back, taking in his scent of chocolate cookies and motorcycles through my nostrils and allowed him into my mouth.

Oh my god, I could to this all the time.

His fingers that were under my chin began to move so that his thumb was underneath my bottom lip and he began to stroke it gently, making me quiver. He grinned against my lips, and let out this deep, deep chuckle.

Now he's chuckling.

I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His other arm that's around my waist brings me closer to his chest, so there is no air between us.

We are so deep into the kiss; we don't hear anyone come toward us.

Much less a whole crowd of people.

Suddenly, I hear "Oh my GOD! Who does that little whore think she is?"

Me and Fang keep kissing, but we take it down a notch. Because we both know who it is.

Lissa.

There's a couple "awes" from the crowd. We break apart, and turn our heads simultaneously toward these spectators. I take my hands from Fangs neck, and rested them on his chest, while both of his hands went to my waist.

I saw Nudge and Ella with their dance partners grinning at me. I have a feeling I'm gonna get ragged on about it, especially from Nudge.

Then the worst happened.

Lissa told Brigid "It's a quarter till 12 and Max must be awake. We'd better get home and her wake up so she can take our dresses and prep them for tomorrow."

I looked at Nudge and Ella in alarm. We all shared the same thoughts: Oh, no, this isn't good.

The left, their posy behind them.

I gave Nudge the go-get-ready-to-go look. She and Ella left, Ella giving Iggy a little kiss on the cheek (gonna have a talk with her later) and left with Nudge. I stayed with Fang, so it wouldn't seem suspicious. Nudge told me he's notorious for figuring even the thinnest clues possible into the most precise conclusion.

The crowd left, and I looked at Fang. We stared at each other for what seemed like years, and I finally broke the silence.

"I gotta go." I said.

Fang tightened his grip on me. "Please stay"

"But I have too. I have a real world to get back to." I said.

"Maybe this is the real world" Fang murmured, leaning into me.

I brought my lips to his, barely touching him. "If only" I kissed him then, with everything I had. Who knows? I may never see him again. And if he knew who I was, he might not like me like the does now. Gotta savor what you have, you know. My arms were at my sides, my body wanting to leave, but my heart would not part. I broke apart, stared at him, pecked his cheek and left. I hobbled as fast as I could on my heels, my dress flowing around me like a cloud.

"Wait!" Fang called from behind me.

I hobbled faster. I got to the parking lot and took off my heels, before taking off again. I found Nudge and Ella sitting at the very back, engine revered into gear. I got into the back and we sped off.

"Is Lissa and Brigid at home yet?" I asked.

"They're not home, but they left 2 minutes ago." Nudge said.

Suddenly I had an idea. "You know my stash of clothes I have at your house right? Well, I could stay with you, and go home tomorrow morning, and tell Jeb I stayed at your house" I said.

Nudge grinned in the rearview mirror. She looked back, and her smile faded.

"What's wrong" me and Ella ask.

"Fang and his buddies are behind us" Nudge said.

All of our eyes widened. Oh crap. What if he recognizes our car?

"Max, duck so they can't see you, and take off your dress and undo your hair" Nudge said.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Fang is taking an interest" She said.

Oh. Nudge swerved to the left, and I ducked, taking out my hair. "I don't have any clothes" I said.

Ella handed me an American Eagle bag. It had grey sweats and a black shirt in it, with a pair of rainbows.

"My emergency stash" Ella said.

"How come you're not changing?" I ask.

"Well, your hair and dress are not as big and a drastic change compared to mine" Ella said.

I rolled my eyes at her.

I shimmied out of my dress, and got out of that corset that restricted my breathing. I put on the sports bra that was in it and the t-shirt on. I moved the dress to the floor board and put on my sweats. I put my curly hair into a bun, and sat back up.

"Are they still behind us?" I asked, making so my dress wasn't wadded into a ball. Not that I care….

"No, Nudge here took the back way, that's a shortcut." Ella said.

10 minutes later, we got to Nudges house, and we slipped inside, taking all evidence of the dance out of the car, and putting all the dresses into Nudges closet.

It was 1:00 am, and we were laying down when Angel came in.

"Nudge, did you just get back…Max! You're here!" Angel jumped on my lap, giving me an Oof.

"Fang has his friends over, and they snore." Angel said, making us laugh.

"Let's just go to bed" I said, lying down on my borrowed pillow, with Angel lying beside me, and Nudge and Ella on my other side.

And you readers can guess what I dreamt about.

**And that's the chapter! Hope you guys liked the Fax, I know you guys wanted it really bad, so, yeah!**

**20 reviews- next chapter within an hour**

**10 reviews- within the next week**

**5 reviews- within a month**

**0-2-no more chapters for you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my God, my life sucks. **

**I love you guys. You people really want me to write more, a lot of pressure, but hey, I'm enjoying it!**

**Also, a little Fax, but it's kind of hidden. Sort of. But this chapter is supposed to be funny, and I'm not sure if it is… I've lost my laugh lately. (If you don't know why, see last chapter, at the top in bold)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Max Pov:**

"Max, get up" the voice said.

I rolled over, my face in my pillow.

"Nudge, she's not getting up" another voice said. It sounds like Ella.

"Maybe she's dead" a male voice said.

"No! She can't be! She's my friend!" That would be Angel.

"Can I give my wakeup call?" a different male voice said.

"Iggy, If you want to die before you're 40, then be my guest" that would be Nudge telling Iggy.

"Hey Fang. Since she's asleep, why don't you kiss her? Pretend she's like Cinderella." Iggy said.

"That would be either Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty" Fang told him.

"Ella, go get the cookies, bacon, cold water, and Iggy's mechanical spider" Nudge said.

Uh oh. This isn't good.

Five minutes later, I smell something good.

Bacon and cookies.

I groan.

"It's working. Iggy, give me the spider" Nudge said.

I felt something cold go under my shirt. I don't think they know that I'm not scared of spiders.

I feel the spider start to go up and down my back.

Just so everyone knows this mechanical spider feels like the real one. Iggy got it off of this website, according to Ella. So I twist around, smashing the spider between my back and the floor.

I hear a soft crunch.

Satisfied, I sit up; take the "spider" out from my shirt (which is now losing two legs) and gave it to Iggy. I turned to find Angel sweetly holding up a serving platter of chocolate chip cookies and bacon.

I snatch the plate and dig in.

"So, what'd you guys do after you got kicked out of the dance?" Gazzy asked.

I choked on my bacon and cookies. Angel patted my back.

"Oh, we just came here and stayed up" Nudge said.

"But you weren't in your room" Fang said.

"You went into my room?" Nudge narrowed her eyes at him.

"So?"

Luckily for Nudge, I came to her rescue. "We went to McDonalds to get me 2 whoppers" I said.

Fang raised his eyes.

"You don't believe us?" I asked.

Fang shook his head.

"How was the dance Fang? Did you meet a pretty girl?" Ella is so dead.

Fang nodded. "Actually yeah, I met this really awesome girl who I sang with. She was actually the most beautiful I've ever seen."

Nudge and Ella glanced at me with evil looks on their faces. Oh crap.

"Really? Did you get her name?" I ask.

Fang shook his head. "But if I ever heard her sing again, I would definitely know her."

Nudge and Ella looked at me again.

"Nudge, what time is it?" I asked, shoving the last of my bacon and cookies in.

"11:57" Ella said.

I jumped up "WHAT?" I scrambled to get my shoes on; I'll just wear Ella's sweats. I grabbed my backpack with all of my food and hairbrushes (it also had my mask in it).

"Ella, can you give me a ride?" I ask.

Ella grins evilly at me. "Sorry, but maybe Fang can give you a ride." I am going to kill her.

"I can do that" Fang says.

I shrug. I follow him outside to his bike and he puts on a helmet.

"I don't have another one, but you're just gonna have to go without" Fang said.

"That's ok. I usually go without" I said, hopping onto the bike after him. I wrapped my arms around his torso, feeling his really strong 6-pack (according the "Fang's fan club"- who is always stalking him) abs.

I felt him chuckle. "Like what you feel?" He said.

"Please, I've felt better" I said. Fang chuckles.

We speed home, and I rest my chin on his shoulder, letting the wind blow in my face.

He drops me off, and wave's good bye before speeding off. I slip into the house, and sneak upstairs. I open my door to my room to find the twins sitting on my bed, looking through my skateboarding magazines with disgusted looks on their faces.

I shut the door with a bang. They look up, their disgusted looks turning into fear as I cross my arms and crack my neck, giving them my signature death glare.

The slowly put the magazines on my bed and stand up. I open the door and point my finger at the entrance. "Out, before I kill you" I growled.

They were out of my room in record time. I sighed and picked up the mess they made. Clothes, books, magazines, and my school stuff thrown all over the floor. I wonder what they are looking for….

Do they suspect anything about the dance last night?

After I finish that, I go downstairs to find a list of things to do. Lots of repairs apparently: fix the hinges on the back guest room door, put oil in the Lissa's car (which is a hot pink bug), change the tires on Jeb's car, and clean the pool in the back yard.

And those chores took me the rest of the day to do.

**Time passes to the next day, which is Sunday, so, yeah.**

"MAX! GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO THE WALKERS FOR LUNCH!" Lissa screams. "DRESS NICE!"

I groan, rolling out of the bed with a loud THUMP. Ouch.

I go to my closet, and pull out a pair of black flare jeans and a crimson red shirt with a black feather going across the shirt. I put my black combat boots and grab my helmet and a ponytail holder. I'm not even gonna try to brush through it.

I slide down the banister and grab 3 giant cookies out of the cookie jar before going to the garage to get my bike.

**Time passes, our dear Max is in Nudge's room with Angel **

"Max, what have I told you about brushing your hair?"

"To leave it be when it's being difficult" I tried. Angel giggled.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny. Luckily for you, I went to my workplace and got this stuff for your hair, ZOMG! Did you know curls are in this season? I was getting the spray and gel and I heard these girls, who were at the ball on Friday talking about your hair, which was amazing, if I do say so myself, and they were saying that your mix of curls and straightened hair was genius, and it's now a new trend at school! You should be so proud! You set a new trend, but then they said they got so mad when  
>'Cinderella' ZOMG! People called you Cinderella, and you even looked like it! Anyways, they said that they got really mad when Fang sang with you and when everyone caught you two kissing, they said all the girls even who had dates were extremely jealous! Max, Max, MAX! Are you even listening to me? Anyways, the girls were getting their hair done and they loved your white dress, and how it was in a music video! I think it was in Taylor Swift, the song was Love Story, anyways, they were…" Nudge quieted down, after seeing my closed eyes.<p>

You see, I have become so used to her rambling; I just zone it out when I don't care about what she's saying. And she eventually quiets down, and she's fine with it. Fang however, HAS to put his hand over her mouth every time she starts to ramble. He's like always on alert for her talking.

So, she drags me to her vanity and took out her sparkly pink brush.

I shudder looking at it.

Nudge rolls her eyes and hacks away at my head. "Max, you really need to take better care of yourself." She said, still working through the tangles.

And I'm not even going to go into the horrific details of the clothing items she picked for me, and the goop all over my face.

**Time passes to lunch, and yes, Max is actually sitting down to eat with them, beside someone mysterious…. **

"So Max, I hear you are pretty good at boxing" Mrs. Walker said.

I shrugged. "I'm ok" I said.

"That's right, she doesn't even have the guts to punch someone" Lissa said, her nasally voices just made me want to punch her. But I stay silent, only because Jeb gives me a pointed look.

But to my surprise, and the same goes to Lissa, Fang speaks up beside me. "No, she's really good. She's the assistant coach in gym for boxing. "

I look at my plate, but I feel his knee nudge mine. I look up, and I see Lissa's face turning purple then green with anger.

Poor Lissa, I have this theory, that she'll end up either a hobo, or one of those people who can't find a job and has to be a garbage person. Now that would be something I'd like to see!

"But can she take Fang here?" Mr. Walker said.

"She can do more than that! She can take away his manhood, whatever that is" Angel shouted.

Me, Nudge, and Fang cracked up with laughter. I started crying, and then, because I was laughing so hard, I fell on the floor.

"Ariel! Don't say that! Where on earth did you hear such drastic talk?" Mrs. Walker said.

"My name's Angel and I heard it from Fang" she said.

Fang stopped laughing. He's in trouble.

Me and Nudge looked at each other, grinning our ears off.

"No mom, it wasn't me, it was Iggy and Gazzy. They were talking about Max in gym the other day" Fang said. Then he went over to her chair put his arm around her. "You know I would never say something like that in front of my little sister" he said, charm dripping in every word.

So his "charm" works on his parents. Wow, I didn't know he could bring that crap home. I look at Nudge.

She knows what I'm thinking, judging my facial expression and nods. Angel gets from the table, and comes to where Nudge and I are sitting on the floor. She plops down.

"Not that this is any fun or anything, but can we go outside now? And Max, change into your sweats, I wanna show you something" Angel said, before getting up and skipping outside.

I go upstairs and put my black sweatpants and grey t-shirt and go outside, after slipping on my tennis shoes. I see her, Nudge, Fang, and the twins in the backyard.

Angel sees me and rushes up to me and grabs my hand. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

She drags me into the woods, and the others follow. We get deep into the forest and soon I come face to face with a ginormous tree.

"Can you climb it?" Angel asks.

"Yeah" I said. This tree is bigger than most, but looks easy enough.

"Good. Climb up, and then tell me what you see" Angel said.

"She can't to it, she can barely do anything right" Lissa and Brigid whispered to each other. But I heard.

I cracked my fingers, toes, and neck before leaping up into the air and grabbing onto the lowest branch, which was high up, but still in my jumping span. I put my feet up on the tree and pull myself up so I'm sitting on the branch. I stand up and put my left hand on the bark and the other on the limb above me. I do this process five times before I get about midway.

"You can come down if you're too tired" Fang called, teasing me.

"Ow!" Nudge has slapped him. That's my girl.

I call down to Fang "Be careful, or I will take away your manhood- oh wait, you don't have one, sorry." I continued to climb.

3 minutes later, I got up to the top. "Hey Angel, what do I look for?" I called down.

"Just look" her tiny voice said.

I looked and gasped at what I saw. It was the entire city down below me. I looked around, and I could see everything. My school to the left, my house to my back, and the clinic to my left- this was amazing.

"Wow" I breathed.

Something flew by my left shoulder. I looked over, and there was a blue Mockingbird- that only shows here on rare occasions. I stay stock still, not daring to breathe. The bird was so beautiful.

I begin to sing my favorite lullaby

"Spread your wings, you gentle bird" I murmur softly then stop.

The Mockingbird repeats, but the sound rings much louder than my voice. Its voice flowed, repeating my sound, from high to low.

I continue softly.

"Fly with the wind, land in the tree" I say, the mockingbird repeating my vocals.

"Sing your song, before I sleep" I sing, the mockingbird following, going from low to high this time.

"Spread your wings, you gentle bird,

Soar in the wind, to never be heard.

Your feathers glisten, in the light

The wind will carry you to bed,

To lay your head, enough said.

You're safe here, gentle bird.

To spread your wings, little feathers,

And while you sleep, your dreams are safe."

I finished, looking at the mockingbird, which was now on in the palm of my hand.

I know, freakishly awesome!

The mockingbird finishes its song and then flies away into the horizon.

Right now, I feel like Snow White and Cinderella and their way with birds and rabbits. But mostly birds.

I take one last look at the bird getting smaller as it flies farther away, then I start to climb down.

I get halfway, and then I miss my footing on my branch and I slip. I don't have time to scream, I'm falling too fast.

Just so everyone knows, the halfway mark was about 27 feet up in the air.

So don't think for a second I'm a wimp. I can die, you know.

So, I'm falling, hitting branches, and I feel so close to possible death and definite bone damage, until I stop.

I open my eyes, look down, and then look back up to the person holding me.

It's the magnificent Fang, with all his black clothes and stupid smirks.

I know, I know, I danced with this guy.

Recap:

I fall, I expect to hit the ground, but I don't because Fang catches me, without him even falling to the ground.

Back to present please:

"Hiya" I say, trying not to notice how big his biceps are.

He wiggles his eyebrows. "Hi yourself" he said, and me trying to not notice how close our noses are. I can smell his spearmint breath. Mmmm, smells good.

Ignore that.

"Um, I know that you two secretly like each other, but if you're gonna make out or anything, get a room" Nudge said. "By the way Max, that was really good singing" she said.

"Yeah, reminds me of someone…." Fang trailed off.

"I can walk" I said, getting down, but then my legs gave way. Fang caught me.

"I don't think so" Fang said, picking me up bridal style. I put my hands around his neck.

"Um, I can walk, my legs just don't function" I said.

"Exactly why I'm carrying you" Fang said.

"Determined little thing, aren't we?" I said.

Fang shrugged. He carried me to the house, and to his room. He plopped me down on his bed.

I think you can guess what his room looks like.

Yep, black walls, dark navy blue ceiling, and grey trim and doors, with black carpet.

He went into his closet and pulled out a too small t-shirt and tossed it to me. "Here, this is too small" He said.

I caught it and looked at it. "What's wrong with my shirt?" I asked.

"You have a big rip down the middle, so I can see your bra" Fang said.

I looked down at my shirt to find a new rip down my t-shirt Nudge let me borrow. Good thing it wasn't my red shirt with black wings on it, or this would _suck_.

"Why not Nudge's stuff?" I asked.

He looked at me. "You really want her to mess with your hair?" He asked.

I got up to look into him floor length mirror. I had branches and leaves stuck in my hair.

"Oh" I said. I took out my messed up ponytail and shook my hair out. Then put it back up.

"Leave your hair down" I turned around to find Fang sitting on his bed Indian style.

"Huh?"

"I said, leave your hair down" Fang repeated.

"Why?" I asked, turning to him still trying to get the leaves and twigs out of my hair.

"It looks good. It shapes your face" he said.

I turned back to me mirror. "You sound like Nudge" I said, grinning at him in the reflection.

"Hey, I can send you in her room. You should be down on your knees worshipping me." Fang said.

I yanked the last of the twigs out of my hair, leaving it in pretty good shape, except for a few tangles. I turned to Fang, getting down on my knees.

I put my hands on his chest and put my face close to his. "I am very, truly honored that you would bring me into your room and same me from the clutches of Nudge" I said sarcastically, then sank to the floor, still playing with my hair.

Fang rolled his eyes, still looking at my hair.

I thought of something to talk about.

"Who'd you go with to the dance?" I asked. Let's see where this goes….

Fang's eyes immediately went into some faraway place. "I didn't go with anyone, but I did meet this awesome, beautiful girl, who has an amazing voice" He said.

So he thinks I'm beautiful. "What's her name?" I asked.

"Dunno" he said.

"Do you have her email?" I ask.

"No"

"How much did you like her?" I ask. I'm curious now.

"It was like she was the only one in the room" Fang said.

"Did you kiss her?" I probe. Even if I know the answer!

"Yes" he said. He paused then "It was like eating cookies."

"Cookies?" I ask. Wait, I tasted like cookies…?

"Yeah, and, her skin was really soft, her hands were about your size, she had beautiful hair, and the most amazing voice" Fang said.

"Do you know who she is?" I ask.

Fang shook his head.

"Do you love her?" I ask.

"I think I do" Fang said.

"With all of your heart?" I ask.

"It feels like it" Fang said.

"Then go after her, that's what I'd do" I asked.

"Did you go to the dance with anyone?" Fang asked.

"No, I got kicked out" I said, grinning at the look on Lissa and Brigid's faces when they got punched in the nose.

"I saw that. I did like your dress. But the convers and messy bun? Really?" Fang's eyes glinted with amusement.

"MAX! WE HAVE TO GO! YOU HAVE TO CLEAN MY CLOSET WHEN WE GET HOME!" Lissa screamed.

I groaned. "Save me" I said to him, before grabbing my ripped shirt, leaving him chuckling as I went.

I went out the door and down the stairs, giving a kiss on the forehead to Angel and a hug to Nudge.

Just wait until you hear what happened on Monday.

**And that's the end! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Love the updates! So, enjoy? Thanks! Also, kind of a boring chapter, but a good fight scene, also, bad language-just to warn you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That is all.**

**Max the awesome Pov. **

So, my morning is the same, I get up, I make breakfast, I get on my bike to go to school and avoiding Jeb and his annoying self.

And then the fun begins.

I park my bike in the usual place (the geek zone) and meet up with Nudge and Ella. We walked in the building and we all stopped, and our mouths dropped.

The whole school had posters and flyers everywhere- walls, ceilings, lockers, office desks, everywhere.

Fang did a pretty good job of going after "Cinderella" as I am called.

Nudge leaned in "You're Cinderella?" she whispered.

I shrugged. "Do I look like Cinderella?"

"But that's your picture on the flyer, is it not?" Ella asked.

I took a closer look at the picture of the flyer to my right. It was a picture of the Cinderella me, full body, singing with Fang. And they didn't know who I was? Wow, I didn't know I looked that different. I mean, sure, I hardly recognized myself, but for no one in the school to recognize me at all, that's pretty scary but cool at the same time. They didn't know who I was. Below it there in bold "Recognize Cinderella? See Nicholas Fang Walker or James Iggy Griffith."

Fang really took my advice. He sure went after me.

"Ok, not one word of any identities to anyone" I declared.

"But Maaaxxxx, you have to tell him sometime" Ella says.

"Yeah, and then you could get married, and be my sister in law, and you and Fang could live with me in my mansion and then-"

"Nudge!" I shout.

"Sorry." Nudge says sheepishly.

"That also means you're related to Jeb and the twins" I said.

"Not really. Technically, since your mom died, you don't, you just live with him. He doesn't have custody over you" Ella said.

I spin facing her. "Don't bring mom into this and I hate to agree with you, but, he _does_ have custody over me."

"But he shouldn't, he-"

I gave Ella a look. She shrugged and looked away, knowing I hated to talk about me being related to that bastard.

We parted, and I put my things in my locker except my books for first and second period. Then, I went to my class- AP Biology.

Yes, I am smart.

I sit down, and prop my legs up on my desk before shutting my eyes.

"Hey Max" a whiny voice says.

I keep my eyes closed. "If you have something to tell me, be sure it's important before you tell me. You are interrupting my sleep" I said, using my usual bad- ass steely voice.

"Well, there's that old football player, Ari, who you beat up last November that wants to see you" the voice said.

"Tell him to go fuck himself" I said. "And if he has a problem, then he can just go cry to him momma, because he and I both know I will always kick his ass, in or out of school".

I heard the kid leave.

Five minutes later….

"MAXIMUM FUCKING MARTINEZ! GET OUT OF THAT CLASSROOM SO I CAN POUND YOUR ASS!" Ari roared.

I open my eyes, get up from the desk, and go to the door frame to see him and a crowd forming.

"First of all, it's Maximum Ride, second of all, you're a pussy" I said, boredom dripping from my mouth.

"Stop trying to be bad ass, because you're not" Ari sneered.

"You do know you're just talking about yourself, right?" I said, still bored. "I would love to talk, but you ain't worth my time." I begin to walk back into the classroom.

Only to be grabbed by the back of my neck and thrown into a locker, causing my left temple to bleed.

Now I'm angry. "You really shouldn't have done that boy" I growled.

A flash of fear whipped Ari's face. Then was back to his smug cocky era on his face.

I hate that look. I lunge at him, swiping my right fist across his nose, crunching it in the process. Ari stumbles back, clutching his shattered nose. He narrows his eyes at me, and trying to do a killer glare.

Not really his thing, we'll leave it at that.

I jumped up, planting both of my feet into his chest, and sent him spiraling into a couple lockers, knocking him face down on the floor. I see blood start to swarm the floor and Ari's hair. But I'm not finished, not by a long shot.

You see, not only am I the unwanted because I'm "not drop dead gorgeous like Lissa and Brigid are"

…Yeah you heard me. Those two bitches I happen to live with are coincidently the most popular girls in school. Don't ask me why or how, because I don't even know the answer to that.

People are also scared of me. They know if they act like Ari here, who's lying on the floor trying to get up and get the blood out of his face, they get beat up bad. I don't take a crap of people's bad attitudes. It ruins my day.

I walk of over to Ari casually, my bored façade still on (yes people, I am enjoying beating up this kid, he cheated on Ella and tried to date me at the same time- I didn't know of course until I figured out he was trying to get in my pants and Ella kept wondering why Ari kept trying –with a lot of fail-to hang out with me. Don't worry, I never went out with him, but gave him a good lesson if I see him looking or talking about Ella ever again) and pick Ari up by the hair, dragging him to his feet.

"Who is the number one fighter at this school?" I shout to the frightened little crowd.

"You are" they answer back.

"Does anyone think they can beat me?" I shout.

"No" the crowd shouts. I turn to find Ella and Nudge making mocking faces at Ari. Everyone in the school hates this kid. I look behind them to find Fang and his buddies. Fang gives me a leveled look. He's sizing me up.

"Good, now scram" I said still holding Ari by the hair.

The crowd disperses and I slam Ari back against the lockers one more time.

"You bitch, you need a good beating every now and then" Ari rumbles gritting his teeth in pain.

My eyes harden. "I've had my whole life of that, more than you know" I snarl. My free hand punches him in the gut, and I knee him in the groin. "I have had a life of pain, more than you know. So, don't think for a second I will pass you by without a good punch in the gut, especially after you tried to hurt my best friend" I growl.

I give him another punch in the gut before dropping him carelessly on the ground, hearing a bone break. Probably his arm. I turn to my friends. Nudge and Ella know what I have been going through. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy don't though.

"Whoa dude, you got ruthless skills. Remind me to never cross paths with you when you're in a foul mood" Iggy says.

I roll my eyes before going off to the gym, deciding to skip first block.

"Hey coach" I say to my gym teacher as I walk into the gym.

"Hey Max, rough morning?" Coach Greg said. He knew and Dr. Grew (my two to-go-to people) knew about my past. Dr. Grew knew more though.

I merely nodded as I went to set up my equipment.

"I'm off to the office. Be back in an hour and a half" Coach Greg said.

I went to my punching bag and started doing my warm-ups. After one hundred push-ups and three hundred sit ups, I did my drills on the punching bag and then did fifty wrist bends on the fast ball. Then, I started to learn how to do the spinning backfist- where the first fist strikes the head and then the second fist is delivered while spinning, bringing the second fist (which is the rear arm) on the head, and knocks the enemy out. I saw it done in a fighting match before, it was awesome. Very lethal.

The second move is the falling star crush, where you start from ten feet away and jump after sprinting five feet, jump and come down with a fist, aiming for the head. It's supposed to be a final blow and great for someone with speed and strength- and I have both of those.

**(PS, do NOT I repeat, do NOT try any of this at home. I have done research, and please, don't try it on anyone, unless you are in danger.) **

I get done learning my new skills, and then pause.

"_Doctor! We're losing her, get the jolts ready!" The nurse through the glass said. My mother was dying in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to help her. I was on the other side of the wall. I heard the electric shocks punch my mother._

"_NOOO!" I screamed. "MOMMY!" I pound the window, over and over. "MOMMY!" I scream again. People out in the hallway stare, but I don't even notice. I do notice how Jeb doesn't even look like he cares, and Lissa and Brigid have the NERVE to text while my mother is dying!_

"_MOMMY!" I scream as I race to the door, yanking the door open. "MOMMY! I'm coming!"_

I start punching the bag. Hard. I was only twelve when she died, and now I'm eighteen, getting ready for college. If Jeb will even let me go.

Jab, uppercut, right hook, four left punches, nose jab, roundhouse kick….

_I race into the room, punching and knocking over nurses in my path. I picked up her hands and I stroke her hair, like she did to me when I was hurt._

"_Mommy!" I shout at my dead mother. "Don't leave me here on my own! Come back! Tell me you're ok!" I shout to my mother's limp form lying on the hospital bed. She just died of Cancer. I felt tears slip down my face, kissing the pale skin of my mom. The doctors dragged me away from her, and I was kicking and screaming, trying to get to my mother._

"_MOTHER!" I scream for the last time before being dragged out the door._

I let out a strangled roar, and kicked the bag. I didn't realize I was crying. I am turning into a sap. I don't cry. I grabbed the bag with clenched it with tight fists and rested my head against it. I cried.

"Oh mom, if only you knew how bad I hurt" I whispered to the bag. "I can't go on living like this."

I heard someone cough and turned around to find Fang, watching me, his deep night black eyes with those specks of gold and purple not looking at me, but in me.

I narrow my eyes "What the hell do you want?" I snarl. He's probably gonna give me a lecture or make fun of me. No guy at this school has seen me cry. He'd be the first. But he surprised me.

He threw my book bag on the ground in front of my feet. I look back at him. "Thanks" I say. I turn to get a drink of water. I turn to expect him to be gone, but he's still there, standing in his black glory.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked. I set the water down and unwrapped my knuckles and start packing my stuff.

I put my gloves and tape in the bag and turn to find Fang standing behind me.

I just look at him. We stare at each other. I cross my arms and jut out my right foot, giving off my bad ass look. Fang smirked. I saw that he had a gym bag over his shoulder. I nodded my head toward that. I knew what was in it.

Fang walked past me toward the boy's locker room and came out five minutes later, strapping on his gloves. So he was a fighter too eh? We'll see about that.

"I'm leaving" I told him.

"You're not the only one who comes in here and punches leather bags" Fang said.

I raised an eyebrow. I looked him over and he did not look bad. Nicely toned muscles and….oh my God.

Fang turned around and took off his black shirt, and faced me, revealing a very, _very_ nice set of twelve pack abs. This boy was ripped. His biceps were nicely muscled, not giant, but lean and strong. His calves looked hard-he runs every morning. His olive toned skin glimmers faintly in the sliver of sunlight that shines through the windows of early morning. Not to mention the dark, silent, tough guy attitude that is given off that makes most girls drool over him…..

I am NOT one of those girls, but I'm not afraid to admit to myself that he his handsome- I freaking KISSED THE GUY, REMEMBER!

Ok, now I'm just yelling at myself.

"I'm kinda done working out" I said.

"You mean you're done working out your stress and hurt that you deal with" Fang said.

I swung my fist at his temple. He caught my wrist. My face twisted with seething anger.

"Don't think for one second you can pry into my life" I said, deathly calm.

Fang's grip tightened on my wrist and brought me close to him, so I could feel his mint breath brush my forehead. He was a good two centimeters from me. "Who said I had to?"

I looked from my wrist to his eyes. "Let go of me" I tried to wrench my wrist away, but his grip tightened.

"You know what I think?" Fang murmured.

"What?" I said.

"I think you just don't want everyone to see through your walls, afraid you will be hurt, just like when your mom died" Fang said.

That hurt, but I'm not telling him that. "How do you know of my mom?" I asked him.

"Nudge" He said.

"Oh" I said barely audible, and I looked toward the ground. I looked up "did you find the girl 'Cinderella' yet?"

Fang shook his head. "I don't think everyone saw the posters" He said.

"I think we saw them, Fang" I said.

He shrugged. "I have something else in mind, just in case she, whoever she is, didn't see anything."

"You are past your talking limit" I told him.

Fang shrugged. He let go of my wrist and put on his gloves and began doing some uppercut jabs and roundhouse kicks.

"Hey Fang?" I called to him, as I put my hand on the door.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you find your Cinderella" I said.

"Me too" Fang called back. "I can't stop thinking about her" He said.

With that in mind, I left.

"_I can't stop thinking about her"_ still rang in my ears, and I swear when he said that, my heart skipped a beat.

**Fang Pov **

After Max had left the bloody scene, I grabbed her stuff and followed her. She went to the gym and I watched as she took out her gloves. The coach left and I put my finger to my lips so she wouldn't know I'm there.

She kept punching. I saw her cry as she hit the bag.

With a final roar, she tore at the bag, and then broke down in sobs. ""Oh mom, if only you knew how bad I hurt" she whispered to the bag. "I can't go on living like this."

I heard every word of it. I knew Nudge had told me to never mention her mom, because she died.

I still remember the funeral.

_It was a crisp afternoon, and I could smell the dying leaves on the trees. I heard every whisper the wind made, and I saw every last tear that was shed._

_Max stood beside the hole in the ground, watching he mom being lowered into the earth. Nudge and Ella were right beside her, Nudge on her left and Ella on her right. They held Max's hands and Ella stroke Max's long, brownish hair with those sun streaks in it. Nudge didn't say one word that day._

_I stood with my father, my mother at work. I counted every tear on Max's small, delicate face._

_There were 897 tears. Her step-sisters and Jeb were off to the side, looking like they didn't even care. I hated them for it. I even hated how Jeb didn't care when Dr. Martinez died in Max's arms._

_They started to put dirt on the casket, soon covering it up. While everyone left, Max, Nudge, and Ella just stood there. My father dragged me to the car, but for some reason I wanted to be with Max, comforting her. _

_I wanted to tell her that her mom was one of the best mothers in the world. Better than my mother. I never got the chance. _

I looked at the bag, then at Max.

I coughed and she whipped her head around.

"What the hell do you want?" She snarls. Then turns to put her stuff away.

I take a couple steps closer, watching her as she put her stuff together and tucking away all her emotions.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She says, obviously dismissing me.

I threw her book bag on the ground in front of her.

"Thanks" she mumbles.

I go to the locker room and change into a fresh t-shirt and shorts. I come back out and put my gloves on.

I took off my t-shirt and I saw her gape at my core. I smirked to myself.

"I'm done working out" Max said.

"I think you're done getting your stress and emotions worked out" I said.

She swung her fist at me and I caught it. I pull her to me.

"Let go" she said.

"You know what I think?" I mumble to her. She smells like bacon and a little hint of strawberries. Kinda good smell I think, well, for her.

"I think you just don't want everyone to see through your walls, afraid you will be hurt, just like when your mom died" I said.

Her body went cold. "How do you know of my mom?" she asked, trying so hard to bury the pain in her voice.

"Nudge" was all I could say. Max's big chocolate eyes looked down at her feet.

"Oh" was all she said. Then she looked up, part of a glint in her eyes. "Did you find 'Cinderella' yet?"

I shook my head, chuckling to myself. "No, I don't think everyone saw my posters" I grinned at her.

Her sweet, smooth laugh filled the room. "I think we saw them Fang" she said, still showing off her pretty white teeth.

What am I talking about? I already love a girl, I shouldn't be falling for Max! But I don't know why, Max reminds me of the girl at the dance. Everyone knows I don't fall for girls easily. Especially two at one time, but maybe, Max and the girl at the dance could be connected somehow…..

Nah, Max would never wear a dress. Even I know that.

I shrugged. "I have something else in mind, just in case she, whoever she is, didn't see anything."

"You are past your talking limit" Max said playfully.

I shrugged. I let go of her wrist and put on my gloves and began doing some uppercut jabs and roundhouse kicks for warm-up.

"Hey Fang?" Max called as she put her hand on the door to leave.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I hope you find your Cinderella" Max told me.

"Me too" I called back. "I can't stop thinking about her" I said. Who wouldn't? she was very different from the other girls at the dance and when she sang….it was like even the birds outside woke from their sleep to listen.

She left, and I continued to do my work out, deep in thought about what I should do next. Because honestly, I have no clue.

**Hiya guys. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everybody! So, this is part two of Monday, and I have done some thinking and research, and if any of you have seen the movie "another Cinderella story with Selena Gomez in it, then you know the part I got this from.**

**Get this: a guy told me he was in love with me last week, now he wants nothing to do with me. Life doesn't like me. And, I thought that it was possible for me to be liked. Apparently not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Fang Pov. (Yes, I know!)**

"Man, are you sure this is gonna work?" I asked Iggy.

"Totally, plus, I get to find out the mystery girl I danced with" Iggy said with enough confidence to make me wanna puke.

I looked at Gazzy for even a little support. He merely shrugged.

I sighed and continued walking toward the main office. Max and I's conversation early this morning still rang in my head.

"Just let me do the talking and everything will go smooth like baby's skin" said Iggy.

I rolled my eyes.

We walked in, and the first thing the secretary said was "Did you plant another bomb again Iggy?"

Iggy scoffed. "What? Pull-eeze, what do you take me for? A blind pyromaniac who farts off the worst stink bombs in history? That's Gazzy you're talking about here."

Gazzy smacks him upside the head.

"Thank you Gazzy" I breathed. "I need to make an announcement" I told the secretary.

She nodded and led me and my friends to the intercom table.

I stood beside the chair and gestured to Iggy. "Do the honors?" I asked.

Iggy grinned. "I thought you'd never ask" he says, even if he knew he was already gonna do it.

And he began to talk.

**Max Pov. **

So, I was sitting in Biology, sitting there doing doddles while listening to my stupid teacher drone on and on about pointless stuff for homework, and the speaker came on. I recognized the voice and turned to Ella, raising my eyebrows. It was Iggy on the intercom, and she was already blushing.

"Hey guys, it's your favorite person in the school, the Iggster, and I'm here with my bros Gazzy and Fang, his royal highness from the land of rainbows and pink ponies."

The class roared with laughter at Fang's name. I Ella laughed so hard she choked. That made me laugh even harder.

There was a rustling on the intercom. Iggy came on again. "Fangles, it's just a little laughter."

"They can hear us, you know Igtard" Fang said.

The class laughed again at Iggy's nickname.

"Anywho, boys and sexy ladies, Fang here danced and sang with someone at the dance Friday night and I and my other partner in crime Gazzy met some sweet ladies ourselves. And, we want to know who you are. Gazzy, Fang, and I will be waiting at lunch today and through the next two weeks so you can sing to us. So, Cinderella, hope you saw the flyers outside, because this is the chance to show who you are. Fangs has not stopped dreaming about you and hold on…"

Some more murmured voices in the background.

"Hey guys, its Fang here, please excuse my friend Iggy here; he doesn't really have a stable brain, as I'm sure you're all aware…"

In the background: "I have a very ingenious brain! It is the most stable thing on earth!"

Fang made a deep rumble sound- he was chuckling. "Anyways, Cinderella, I can't stop thinking about you, and I really want to find who you are. Here's Iggy"

Iggy came back on. "Hey guys! I know you missed me, but great news! I'm back! Anyways, come see me or Fang or the Gasman during lunch, after school hours, or in the halls! Thanks, and have an awesome day, with plenty of bombs and bacon in it!"

I chuckled at the last bit. I looked at Ella, and she had on that wicked grin again. I don't think I'm gonna like this. I took out the slip of paper that was given to me at the ball by the DJ.

_Jeff Morris 980-465-20018_

_Hollywood music and acting Producer and manager _

I sighed and gathered my biology text book and my song book and slung my bag over my shoulder as the bell rang.

Lunch time!

I looked at the number once more and put it in my black hoodie pocket. I headed to the lunch room and got in line, grabbing everything on the bar, except for the rubbery steak and lima beans. I grabbed two cookies and three ice cream cups and headed out to the giant hill overlooking the football field. Nudge and Ella were waiting for me. I tossed them their vanilla ice cream.

I sat down and began to wolf down my food, ignoring the gagging looks from my best friend's faces.

"I still don't know how you can eat all that" Nudge said.

I looked down at my tray. I just had spaghetti, a hamburger, a salad, three bags of Doritos, two apples, two cookies, and an ice cream cup. Plus water and my Dr. Pepper I brought with me.

"Hey, for your information, this isn't even half of my usual diet" I said.

Nudge good naturedly rolled her eyes.

"Don't look now, but our prince charming's are coming" Ella murmured, taking a bite of her chicken salad sandwich.

I look up to see Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy coming up the hill. They sat down in front of us, Fang in front of me. I glared at him when he took a cookie. And it was chocolate chip. He took a bite of it, and chewed it very, very slowly, looking at me coolly, while I was boiling. No one takes my food, and he knows it.

I snatched the cookie out of his hand and shoved the entire thing in my mouth, not caring about that he bit off of it, or the looks of shock and relief from my friends. Fang just smirked at me.

I finished my salad and spaghetti in silence.

"Uh, can I have your hamburger?" Gazzy asked.

I tossed it to him, knowing exactly what the consequences are. He'll be farting the rest of third and fourth block. Doom shall be upon them yet again. I winked at Gazzy, and he grinned wickedly. Oh, I do believe he knows what he's capable of when he eats something that has lots of grease on it and especially Mexican food.

"Seriously Max? Don't you know what will happen now?" Ella asked.

I nodded my head.

"Don't you feel sorry for his classmates?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"May the odds ever be in their favor" I said.

"Seriously? Max, first of all, that's from the Hunger Games and second of all, that's heartless" Ella said.

I shrugged. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were grinning.

"So Fangles, that's your brilliant plan? Having a dozens of girls come up to you in the hallways and sing for you?" I asked.

Fang nodded.

"What if someone fakes it?" I ask.

Fang shrugs.

"Can you speak sometime today?" I asked.

Fang laid back, his head on his hand, the green grass blending with his hair.

"Seriously? Why isn't he talking?" I ask.

"He normally doesn't talk, but for some reason, he seems to talk to you" Iggy said.

"He's not talking now" I pointed out.

"Ever notice how he talks to you when most people aren't around?" Iggy says.

I nodded. "Makes sense" I said.

"Max, I need to talk to you" Fang said, obviously ignoring the previous conversation.

Oh, so NOW he speaks.

I follow him to the bottom of the hill. He's quiet for a moment then brings out a card.

I take it from him.

_Jeff Morris 980-465-20018_

_Hollywood music and acting Producer and manager _

"Where did you get this?" I asked, utterly shocked.

"Don't tell anyone ok, none of my friends know. But the DJ at the dance, he was a Hollywood music and acting manager, and he said that I could have a shot at being famous and starting a career with music. He gave one to Cinderella" Fang said.

"First of all, the mute speaks; second of all, what does this have to do with me?" I ask.

"First of all, I'm not a mute and second of all, I just wanted to tell you and see if you can help me find her" Fang said.

"But haven't girls already..." I start.

"Do you really think she'll reveal herself?" he asks.

I shrug. "Maybe. If she doesn't feel like she'll make a fool of herself" I said.

Fang looked at me closely. "Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"Know what?" I ask dumbly. But I knew what he wanted.

"You know something about Cinderella, even if you claim you weren't there, you know something" Fang retorted.

"But the only nice thing I owned got ruined by my sorry excuse of step-sisters" I pointed out.

Fang shook his head. "I don't believe you" and he walked away.

Is it just me, or does Fang seem to already know who Cinderella is? I followed him up the hill and sat down against the lone maple tree.

I sat down beside him, Iggy, and Gazzy making some sort of bomb out of plastic bags, forks, and a pudding cup. Nudge and Ella were watching with half amazement and half horror. Typical.

"Hey Iggs, I hope that goes off in English 2 next block" I told him.

Iggy grinned wickedly.

I looked at Fang, who had his eyes closed, looking at peace with the world.

"FANG!" I screamed in his ear.

He jumped a mile high. He looked at me with a glare while I was holding a laugh and Iggy and Gazzy were snorting.

The bell rang for third block-English.

I grabbed my wrappers from my food and book bag before sprinting down the hill and dumping my trash in the trash can. I sprinted to the gym to coach.

"Hey Max, I believe you're supposed to be in English 2, if I'm correct" Coach Greg said, while doing some papers.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to know if you could do me a favor" I asked.

"Yes" coach said.

"Lissa is in your class next, so, I was wondering if you could make her do twice as many laps as normal" I asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, she told me she's wanting to get more fit and in shape for cheerleading next year" I said.

Coach Greg nodded "that sound good" he smiled.

I walked out and found my way to my class. I sat down next to Iggy, who was fiddling with something under the desk.

I'm not even gonna ask.

Then, he shoved it into his sweat shirt pocket and walked up to the teacher's desk. When no one was looking, he slipped it into a drawer and closed it before she walked into the room.

He came and sat back down.

**Five minutes later…..**

KKKAAABBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The stink/pencil shaving bomb went off into the teacher's face. So her make-up face was now covered up in black and brown soot and shavings.

Two seconds later….

JAMES GRIFFITH! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!

I grinned at him, and he was smiling like a Cheshire cat, not caring one bit about getting in trouble. Let me tell you, it was worth it. Everyone hates this teacher. The teacher recovered and took a paper towel and wiped her face down, but there was still some residue left over. After ten minutes of fixing her face, she started the lesson, on grammar and poetry/song writing. But I slept the rest of the class.

**Time skip to the end of the day….**

BRING!

I hop out of my chair, and sprint out the door to find Nudge and Ella.

Ella didn't look too happy. I smirked.

"Did Gazzy let one?" I asked.

"Ugh! I smell like cow and tacos!" Ella exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the hair.

"Hey, can you take my book back to your house? I need to go ride" I said.

"Sure. We'll meet at Nudge's house" Ella said. Nudge nodded.

"Yeah, we could do homework, watch movies, popcorn, talk about boys, do nails, and get hair done… oh! Your hair was sooooooooooooo pretty at the dance Max! I love it, if I do say so myself, of course I would have to say my hair looked horrible, but it didn't, all of us looked fantastic, I mean, hionathd" Ella slapped a hand over her mouth.

I chuckled, and I saw Gazzy coming toward us, grinning sheepishly. "Oh Gazzy" I said. I began to walk toward the parking area where my motorcycle was. I couldn't wait to see how Lissa handled gym.

I hopped on my bike, putting my black helmet. I revived up the engine. I was about to take off until an olive toned hand went on my bike. It was Fang.

I killed the engine. "What do you want?" I asked.

"A ride."

"Hop on" I said, starting up the engine. Fang hopped on behind me, putting his muscular arms around my waist.

"Hold on" I said. We took off toward his house. Too bad Lissa and Brigid, who were watching us with flame coming out of their ears (not literally, of course), I am so sorry you didn't have Fang put his tan, smooth, muscular arms around you, his breath breathing on you, a free ticket for him to hold you….

…Where did that just come from?

**I'm gonna stop it right there kiddos. I know, not an exciting chapter, sorry about that. Anyways, review, and you'll get a quick chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya guys! I know, been a while, but there have been finals and such that I have been… occupied with. So, yeah.**

**So, my great grandmother is on her deathbed….. seems like everyone is dying in my life….**

**Also, I am very sad to say, I only got like, seven reviews. And c'mon. it was kinda sad, especially after the 15- 30 reviews on the last two chapters. But, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or Cinderella. I think you all know who owns those stories.**

**Max Pov: **

My bike slowed to a stop at Nudge's house and Fang hopped off.

"Thanks" he said.

I nodded "no problem" and took off after a short wave.

I could still fee the warmth from his skin around my torso. I rode to my house and parked my bike in the garage and put my tarp over it. I jogged upstairs to my room and picked up my book bag that Nudge and Ella dropped off for me.

They are truly awesome friends. I took my bag and guitar out onto balcony that was connected to my floor-length window/door. I set my school stuff in the corner and brought out my music book and began to write a new song.

**(A/N, I did write this song, so my apologies if it's crappy. This is also just the first verse and the chorus) **

_I'm soarin high_

_Above the clouds_

_I feel so light_

_When you're around_

_I can't help feelin_

_The spark between us_

_It's like there's a must _

_To want you more_

_You stole my heart away_

_And now you have to stay_

_You get me_

_You see through my walls_

_You know my hurt and count every tear_

_I dunno about you_

_But to me…_

_[Chorus]_

_It feels like I'm fallin_

_Fallin for you_

_You hold me_

_Love me_

_Making fantasy true_

_Everything comes naturally_

_When were together._

_You've taught me how to love_

_Something I never thought to do_

_So I think I'm fallin_

_Fallin,_

_Fallin in love with you._

I heard a cough behind me.

I whirled around to see Lissa in the doorway, dressed in her pink and yellow glory.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?" she asked in her nasally voice.

"My mother" I said coolly, hiding my oh-no-I-hope-she-doesn't-think-I'm-Cinderella look.

"It's horrible. You can't sing at all" she said, picking her nails.

I rolled my eyes. Could it have killed her to try and be nice? Apparently so.

I went back to strumming my guitar, practicing my scales in G minor. I expected to see her gone, but she was still there.

"Did you go back to the dance after you punched me and Brigid?" she asked.

"No" I said, practicing my G major scale now.

"Oh. Are you sure?" she asked.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

"You weren't home to take care of our dresses" she said, looking at herself in my mirror.

"I was with Nudge and Ella at Nudge's house having a sleep over" I said.

She gave me a skeptical look. "Whatever" she said, putting some lip gloss on now.

"Are you done 'interrogating' me?" I asked.

Lissa left. Set my guitar gently on the ground before going to lock my door so no one would come in. I went back to my balcony and began to sing _if I die young_ by _band Perry. _Surprisingly, it felt good to sing again. Especially since I sang with Fang at the dance. I took out the piece of paper I always keep in my pocket. You know the one that has the Hollywood producer? Yeah, I'm actually considering calling him up on his offer. But then everyone would know that I'm Cinderella and then Fang wouldn't like me…

Eh, who am I kidding? I'll never get a chance with him. I mean Lissa is already cooking up a plan to get him. She and Brigid both are going at him like starving dogs at a piece of meat.

They both came up today repeatedly after his "little announcement" and kept trying to sing (and failing epically might I add) and tell him they were Cinderella. Poor Fang. Iggy was no help. He just stood there laughing at him as Fang was being swarmed by Fang's fan-club.

It was a total of fifty girls today, but of course, those where the ones who could catch up to him. Who knew so many girls wanted him?

Ok, I admit it. I'm one of those girls.

"_I'm glad to be the first" Fang murmured, still playing with the curls in my hair._

I shivered, remembering the way he touched my cheek, looking at my eyes, taking my face in, and not the slight cleavage my dress showed. The way we kissed…..

_His fingers that were under my chin began to move so that his thumb was underneath my bottom lip and he began to stroke it gently, making me quiver. He grinned against my lips, and let out this deep, deep chuckle._

I smiled to myself, strumming the melody to _if I die young _by _band Perry _and looking off to the horizon that was starting to swirl softly with purple and orange and crystal blue as the sun began to set, making the Arizonian ground glow gold.

I put my guitar up on its stand against the wall and put my song book in the hidden drawer in the wall. I get started on my homework, doing my AP calculus and AP biology, and AP English. I finish all of my homework and pick up my leather jacket and bike helmet before heading out the door to my bike. I headed to the Veterinary office and went behind the appointment desk in the waiting room and signed in. I went into the room in the back where the animal supplies were. I picked up two metal buckets and filled them with horse feed then set out to the stables. I got there and was greeted by the familiar whinnies of the two mares. One had a chestnut coat with a black mane and tail. The other one was a Palomino with silky white mane and hair. I smiled as I filled each of their feeding troughs. I put the buckets back in the room before going back out to fill the water trough. The Palomino nudged my back with her large snout. I turned to her and she nodded her head up and down.

I smiled. This Palomino has had a hurt leg and has been here for about a week. I think the owner said she skinned her foreleg real bad while they were jumping a brick wall.

I went into the tack room and brought out the curry brush. As I began to brush her coat, I began to sing.

_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_You made room for me, but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Today_

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under you_

_And your twisted words, your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way,_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it?_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today_

_Today_

**(Love song by Sara Bareilles)**

"Cinderella?" a voice asked from behind me.

I froze and slowly turned around to find Iggy.

**Oooh! Cliffy! Sorry to leave you hanging and a shortish chapter! But I hope you liked it! Hey, can you guys try to review so I can get to 200 reviews by chapter 13? That would be awesome! Whoever is my 200****th**** reviewer will be mentioned in the chapter! Not as recognision, but as a character in the next chapter, so, please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, I have to say, you guys are the best, no doubt about it. **

**It wasn't even two hours and I had reviews in my inbox! You guys don't know how much that made me smile! **

…**Anyways, enough about my boring feelings. I would like to announce the 200****th**** reviewer!**

**Drum roll please…**

**BritPit! Congratulations! You will be a character in this chapter! **

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed for last chapter, and I know you guys hate me for giving you a cliffy, but hey, it makes the story exciting! **

**Moving on.**

**So, I have decided to come back and give you guys your well-deserved cliffy ending! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**That is all. R&R!**

**Max Pov:**

Let's have a little recap, shall we?

_I end the song softly, finishing the brushing of the Mare's coat._

"_Cinderella?" a voice asked from behind me._

_I froze and slowly turned around to find Iggy. _

Now we are back to the present.

"Cinderella?" Iggy asks again.

"What?" I ask, playing dumb. God, I hope this works.

"You're Cinderella. I know it" Iggy said, pointing his finger at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I got kicked out of the dance, remember?" I said, going into the tack room and putting the supplies away. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Iggy shifted uneasily. "I came to ask if Ella would consider going with me on a date" he said, looking at the ground embarrassed.

And Iggy never gets embarrassed.

"Why are you asking me? What makes you want to ask her out all of a sudden?" I question, leaning against the door frame of the tack room, arms crossed while looking at him with calculating eyes.

"Well, I have liked her for a while, and now since I know she's my Cinderella, and I know you're really protective of her, and so, yeah" Iggy said, this time looking at me in the eyes.

I give him an icy but soft gaze. "I didn't say anything about being Cinderella. I'm not that pretty. I'm protective yes and thanks for asking me. And since I'm not Cinderella, how do you know she's your Cinderella?" I said.

Iggy just looked at me.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I heard Nudge and Ella talking about it and no one I have ever met sings like you and Cinderella do. Therefore, you and Cinderella are one, and Ella is my Cinderella, and Nudge is Gazzy's it think" he said.

I chuckled nervously. "What do you mean, you think?" I asked.

"I don't know if Gazzy likes Nudge" Iggy said, squashing a cockroach in the process.

I wrinkled my nose, watching the dead insect still scurry around, even if it didn't have its head. Iggy squished it again.

"Gross" I muttered.

"What? The great and most feared Maximum Ride thinks a cockroach is gross? What is this world coming to?" Iggy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, with a goofy look on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, you ask Ella on one date, ONE DATE and then I'll decide from there" I said, leading the horses into the pasture to graze. I head back into the clinic.

Iggy jogged to catch up with me. "Seriously?" He gave me an incredulous but also excited look.

"Don't make me change my mind" I said.

"Thanks Maxie! Thanks a million!" Iggy said, grinning while he called me "Maxie."

I rolled my eyes. "Just so you know, I hear one squeak about you hurting her, you won't be able to have children later on in life. And I'm just being nice" I said, giving him a hard look.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I won't tell Fang you being Cinderella" Iggy says.

"Thanks, I don't want him to know" I said, and then stopped dead in my tracks. I clasped my hands over my mouth and looked at Iggy with wide eyes.

And he had that grin on- the one when he had discovered the ultimate secret to making that stink bomb in science class. It was evil and I could tell he had some sort of scheme up his sleeve.

Uh oh.

Iggy kept grinning. "So you are Cinderella! I knew it, I knew it! Just wait until Fang hears this!" Iggy started to spring toward the door to the clinic. I sped up and tackled him, sending us to the ground.

I straddled his stomach and pinned his wrists above him. "You say one word, one word about me being Cinderella, I swear on my life you will never live to see another morning" I growled.

Iggy was unfazed. "So you are Cinderella? I confused. You said you weren't and now you are? Make you your mind" Iggy smirked. "And, not to mention this position were in is kind of awkward, especially if someone happens to walk by and see us like this" Iggy grinned.

I threw my hands up in exasperation and rolled off of him. "You are hopeless. But I hope you know that I'm serious when I said I would kill you if you breathed one word or gave even half a clue to Fang that I'm Cinderella."

Iggy nodded. He got up and brushed himself off and we walked inside to the main area of the clinic. He waved goodbye as he walked out. And I turned back to my chores while silently hoping that Iggy wouldn't say anything to Fang.

**Time skip! To the next day at school! **

The first thing I do after I hop off my bike and stroll into the school, I duck as a football flies across my head.

"Watch it!" I shout turning to the person that threw it. And guess who it had to be.

That's right. Ari, the bastard threw a football at my head.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Little Miss. Ugly Duckling" Ari sneered.

I ignored him and walked to my locker. But Ari kept following me.

"What, does Maxie not have any comebacks?" Ari taunted.

I kept putting my stuff in my locker then heading off to class.

Ari grabbed my arm. "Don't you dare walk away from me" he growled.

I tossed my bag down next to the lockers on my left.

There were a couple of "oohhs" in the crowd that was forming.

"She's gonna kill" I heard a guy whisper.

I looked straight ahead, my eyes never moving from the principal's office. I just hope he's in a very important meeting.

Ari dragged me closer so my back was against his chest. He pulled my hair back so my head was forced onto his left shoulder. Ari leaned in toward my ear, making me shiver in anger.

"For an Ugly Duckling, you sure can pass as a sexy bitch" Ari sneered into my ear.

My fists started to curl, and my teeth started to clench.

Strike one.

Ari started to kiss my ear, biting the skin.

Strike two.

Then, if that wasn't bad enough, Ari's arms moved around my waist, playing with the hem of my shirt.

Strike three- he's out.

I took my right hand and poked him in the eyes, causing him to stumble back in shock and temporary blindness.

I used this to my advantage to turn around and face him. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and then as he doubled over, I gave him a roundhouse kick sending him crumbling to the ground.

"Don't touch me" I coolly said. And with that, I picked up my book bag and shoved through the crowd. And I happened to run into the principal. Just my luck.

"Maximum Ride" Mr. Tezca said sternly.

"Yes sir?" I said, with fake politeness. I really hated this guy.

"This is the fifth time you have gotten into a fight and it's only Wednesday! **(A/N I think that's the day, but I'm not sure, so, bear with me here!) **

"And there were good reasons to those fights-" I started but was cut off by Mr. Tezca.

"Don't even think about giving me that excuse, young lady. You know very well that I don't give a damn about reasons; only the actions" he said, glaring at me.

I fake gasped "our mighty principal curses? What is this?" I exclaim, pulling my hands to my mouth.

Mr. Tezca gives me a glare. "You will have after school detention, cleaning the bathrooms" he says, before walking off.

Yeah. Like I'm gonna do that.

_BBBBRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG! _

I sigh. I'm late for my first block.

**And I'm gonna skip the boring parts of school and go to after school before detention. **

I was walking down the hall to the detention room when Ella and Nudge tackled me.

"ZOMG! Iggy asked Ella out! He said she was the 'mystery girl' from the dance! Can you believe it Somehow, he found out, I don't know how but-" she stopped. Ella and Nudge looked at me.

"Two things" I started "one, that was the shortest thing I've heard you say yet, and two, what are you looking at?"

"Iggy knows, doesn't he" Ella stated, not questioned.

I looked at the floor.

"He does know" Ella murmured. "That means Fang-"

I interrupt "no Fang doesn't know, Iggy knows, but that's it. I told him if he breathed one word about me to Fang, he won't live to see another morning."

Ella glared at me for a split second at the thought of me threatening her boyfriend. "How did Iggy find out?"

"I was singing while I was working with the horses at the clinic and he just happened to be there asking me permission to ask you out Ella, and he heard me singing" I said.

"Oh" Both girls said.

"So, Iggy asked you permission? That's so weird, creepy, and kind of sweet all at the same time" Nudge mused.

I looked to Ella "why is she not talking much today?"

Ella shrugged. "I think it's because she didn't have her caffeine this morning."

I looked at Nudge. She sheepishly nodded. I think I know what'll get her talking.

"Hey Nudge, how's your computer business going? I heard that your hacking business is booming in this school" I say.

"Oh yeah! I only started it like, two weeks ago, and I have so many customers wanting me to hack into other people's accounts wanting to know about people cheating, and all that stuff. But there is this one customer, BritPit, who has actually helped me when it comes to the police about finding out my business. Apparently, BritPit knows about hacking as much as I do and instead of money, I give Brit- that's short for BritPit- I give Brit customers and in turn, she helps my business boom and keep off the trail of the authorities. It's kinda cool, I mean, I haven't done anything real bad, like break into the NASA computer system. Now that, that would be bad. But I have gotten over three hundred people coming to me on my website. And, BritPit is pretty cool; we send messages to figure it out what to do next." Nudge said in one breath.

I looked at Ella. "I don't think it's the caffeine, I think it's the lack of shoes and skirts in her closet."

Nudge giggled. "I did give some shoes to Angel and some skirts to good will. Well, I wouldn't have, but the shoes were totally out of style, and the skirts, well, people like the high-waist skirts that stop at mid thighs that fit snuggly to your figure, instead of low waist pencil skirts that reach your knees. And it doesn't matter how cute they are. Oh, and don't get me started on the shoes, some of the heels I bought. Brown and glittery shoes are so not in right now. But I did have a pair of black button-up leather boots that would totally look good on you; I could totally see you rocking them out at school. Of course me and Ella would have to give you a makeover and-"

I slapped a hand over her mouth. "I don't need another fashion lesson" I looked at the two of them "and I _don't _need a makeover either."

**(And I know it's kinda cliché to have a makeover for Max, but it's kinda important for this story. I'll give you a hint. It has to do with her being Cinderella and who knows, maybe Fang might recognize her!)**

Nudge giggled she and Ella shared a look. "Sure Max, sure" they said in unison.

Sometimes my friends are downright creepy.

"Welp, I gotta go clean bathrooms, so, see ya'll later" I said in a funny accent as I went to the detention room. There was no way I would get a make over.

My friends waved goodbye and I walked into the room, to find no one. Kinda sketchy. There's no one there, its dark, the curtains are drawn, shadows covering dark shapes… yep. Sketchy.

"Hello?" I called as I took a step into the dark room. "Anyone here?" I asked again.

"Only those who wish you dead" a voice hissed behind me.

Ari.

Ari stepped into the dim light. Since the sun was hidden behind the curtains, I couldn't tell how many there were, and from the growls and whispers, I could tell there were many. Seven football players at least.

This shouldn't be too hard.

I spoke too soon. Ari's fist came flying at me, connecting with my left cheek right under the eye where that soft tissue is.

My head snapped back, me flying to the ground.

"No friends to save you now" Ari sneered.

"When where there any friends to save me?" I spat, getting up.

I faked a left hook, causing him to block that. Using that to my advantage, I swung a right uppercut- smashing his jaw and kicked him in the groins. Just as he was going down, his men attacked me. I swung both fists- one to the right, other to the left, connecting with a jaw on the right and a nose on the left. I heard them fall to the ground unconscious.

I didn't hit them that hard and they still went down. I don't hit hard….at least I don't think I do.

I kicked back to the one holding his hands around my neck who was choking the life out of me. My kick had landed my heel against his kneecap, shattering it instantly, causing him to let go and fall to the ground. I turned around and brought my right foot down with a crash on his leg, and used my free hands to dislocate his shoulders.

Three down and 5 more to go, including Ari of course- unless there were more men.

I climbed over the guys toward the window and yanked a curtain back. I turned to find at least twelve more men.

I underestimated Ari. He actually thought to bring backup.

Two of the douche bags launched themselves at me.

I charged toward them, sliding under one of the guy's legs. I sprang up, smashing my fists into their noses, and did a roundhouse kick, knocking them both out.

Five down.

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by all the guys, them making a circle.

I had noticed they pushed the desks to the sides. Obviously, they've been planning this.

But they had one mistake. They didn't bother putting the rulers up that were lying across the floor. Also, there were a few chairs scattered. One happened to be right beside me.

In a flash, I took the chair and blocked a coffee cup that was flying at my head. I swung the chair at a head to my right, him going down the second the chair collided with his right temple. I stood up on the chair, doing a roundhouse kick in the air, hitting three heads before landing in the "cat crouch" position. (It's on all fours, people. I can totally see some of you going, "she's a cat now?" No. I am not)

If only I had wings. Now that would be epic.

Men coming left and right trying to grab me.

_Duck, uppercut, punch, side step… _

I formed a rhythm. My body just switched to fight mode and I had no control. I just reacted. I kept spinning, not paying any attention to my black eye and the blood all over my face.

Most importantly, I wasn't paying any attention to my body starting to tire. Everything was hazy, but I just kept fighting¸ like I have been my entire life.

I thought that I was winning, but as I threw a punch at another guy, my fist was grabbed and I was twisted back. I kept struggling against my captor but he was smart. He held my wrist against my back, and his other arm securely around my waist. I kept smashing my head against him, but he dodged his head, so I kept hitting a shoulder.

Ari came up to me, baring his bloodstained teeth. He held a white cloth, and I instantly knew it was that inhalant that will knock you out for hours and you wake up to puking your guts out. Along with other symptoms, and trust me, I know. Jeb made me try it for an experiment.

I struggled as he brought the cloth to my face. I sucked in a breath as he held the cloth to my face. I held my breath, not wanting to breathe the horrid smell.

Here's an interesting fact. Every human can hold their breath for at least five minutes. Even you, dear reader.

Now, I have been practicing holding my breath since I was in the seventh grade and I'm still not great like CIA spies. I can hold my breath for about 2 ½ minutes, but even still, my head gets dizzy from the lack of oxygen, like any normal person. So when I take in a breath, I immediately start to lose consciousness.

I barely see Ari take out a metal object.

A knife…. It's a knife…. Gotta get out of here…..knife…. can't move…..not enough strength…..

Just as I start to slip out, I see a familiar dark figure burst into the room and grabbed Ari by the back collar of his shirt and twisted him around before landing a good punch in his face. He yanks me out of my captors grasp and knocked him out. Everything happened so fast, Fang was nothing but a tornado that was throwing punches and lashing out powerful kicks. Before I knew it, every man was down.

Fang then turned and knelt next to me and picked me up bridal style so I was sitting on his lap. My head rested under his chin in the crook of his neck. I looked up at him and he smiled at me, and I knew that he was telling me in those black with purple and gold flecked eyes that I was safe.

"Fang" I murmured, before going into consciousness.

**And that's it folks! I hope you like! So, please take notice of the following.**

**15 or more reviews will get you another chapter week (I like to plan people)**

**7-14 reviews will get you a chapter within two weeks**

**And last but not least, anything below 7 will get another chapter in the next month or so…. Or year… so, REVIEW!**

**Life's a ride, Fly on, etc.**

**See ya later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mi amigos! Thank you for coming back and reading my story! Did I ever tell you guys that you fucking rock? Well, you do. On with the story, because you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer… I don't own Maximum Ride or Cinderella. I believe we all know who owns those guys.**

**Fang Pov. (I know! I'm excited too!) **

So I'm supposed to have detention today because apparently, telling a sycho teacher who believes flying pigs and talking dogs do exist in the world, that he needs to go to a mental hospital is a _big insult_.

Big insult my ass.

Anyways, not the point. The point was, I got stupid detention and I am going to the detention room when I heard…..

Well, let's just leave it at grown men sounding in pain. And that could only mean one thing.

Max.

I looked into the room and saw Ari beating the life out of her. Her whole face was bleeding, her mouth was dripping blood, her knuckles were swollen, she had a black eye, and another goon was holding up a white cloth.

Even all the while, she had that same snarl on her face that said _get the fuck off, I'm dangerous and I will kill you without hesitation._

And Max will too.

Looks like they're trying to get her to sleep. They put the cloth over her nose and mouth with her holding her breath. She finally inhaled, and she started to slip away. Then, Ari took out a pocket knife. I saw Max look at it but I couldn't tell if her brain registered what it was. I sprang into action then.

I stepped into the room as Ari brought the knife. I grabbed his shirt and brought my fist up and smashed his pathetic face. Ari stumbled back and I kicked upward, sending the knife out of his hand and snapping his wrist. I then charge toward Max, who's desperately trying to stay awake. I grabbed one of her captors by the hair and yanked him up before kicking him in the gut. I threw him to the other side of the room, his head hitting a desk. I grabbed the other captor but he was prepared. He swung his fist at me and I ducked right before I slammed my elbow into his rib cage. I stood straight and did a right hook up his nose, causing him to stumble. I did a roundhouse kick into his side causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Max had already injured many of the guys, but they kept coming. They kept charging at me, so I picked up Max and laid her at the door and then I fought them off. I kicked, jabbed, punched; I did every move I knew. I ducked, jumped spun, I weaved between dropping bodies and smashed every guy's face that I came across. Pretty soon, every man was down.

I unclenched my fist and turned to Max, who, to my surprise, was still holding on. I picked her up so she was resting on my lap, head under my chin. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. Her milk chocolate brown eyes swirled with mystery and happiness. I smiled at her.

Wait. I smiled.

I never smile. Only at the Cinderella girl, I smiled. Max does remind me of her though. Maybe…..

Nah. I could never imagine Max in a dress like that. Although, Max does have nice features about her….

Forget I even said that.

I looked at her and I hoped she understood what I had silently tried to tell her.

_Everything's gonna be alright. You're safe. _

The look in her eyes told me she understood.

"Fang….." Max said as she drifted to sleep.

I sighed. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to me car. Screw detention.

I couldn't bring my bike with me today. It had to go to the repair shop to get its lights changed. Yeah, my light on my bike stopped working. Luckily, my parents just happen to have bought me a car for my birthday last August. I was a black Chevy sports car with two grey stripes going up the hood of the car to the back.

My parents are rich. My dad owns many Pharmacy places and my mother is the president of a Wells Fargo bank.

I put her into the passenger side of my car and strap her in. I slide over the hood of the car to my side and hop in. I start up the engine and drive home.

When I get home I take her to my room and put her in my bed and wrap my black and grey sheets around her. My black pillows surrounded her head, her bloody, messed up ponytail stayed neatly over them. I knelt down and gently tugged her hair out of the rubber band and let her hair splay out over the pillows. She rolled to her side, and winced when she put pressure on her arm. I sat beside her and made her lay on her back to take a look at her arm. I slipped her ripped up t-shirt up and over her head.

And for you perverts out there, she had a black tank top under the shirt. But boy, did it fit her snugly, showing off her round breasts….

Damn these hormones. I'm not supposed to think she's cute. It makes me feel sick when I know the girl I love was the mystery girl….

Wait a second. I just did two things.

I thought Max was cute and betrayed the love of my life, even though I didn't know who it was

I just admitted to loving someone. And the great Fang Walker NEVER falls in love.

I felt her arm, and her upper arm was badly bruised and her shoulder felt dislocated. I took the shoulder and pushed it back into place. Max stirred, going back on her other side so her back was facing me. I got up and went to one of my drawers and got out and old Linkin Park t-shirt. I went over to her (well, actually my) bed and set the shirt down at the edge of the bed. I walked out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen to find Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella sitting at the counter hovering over a laptop.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Fang! I didn't hear you come in! I thought you had detention, I mean, I totally agree with you about the mental hospital thing, but I mean, come on, that was harsh but-" Ella cut Nudge off before she could go on.

"Yeah, I decided to leave. Where's Angel and do we have cookie dough in the house or bacon?" I asked.

Everyone gasped.

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"Dude, you more than four words and you want to bake _cookies?_ Are you insane?"

"So that's a no on the cookies?" I asked.

Iggy sighed. "This is your house dude. You should know" he said looking in my general direction (remember people, he's blind).

I ignored him and got out the bacon and managed to find some chocolate chip cookie mix. I started the oven and frying pan and all the while ignoring the gapes and stares (well, except for Iggy, he just stared at the floor shaking his head). I popped the cookies in the oven and smiled when the bacon sizzled on the pan.

"Fang?" I turned around to find Angel standing there holding onto her bear, Celeste.

"Yes sweetie?" I said, turning back to the frying pan, taking cooked bacon out and putting more in the pan.

"I know I haven't been here very long, but, you never bake, much less cook" Angel said.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"Well, first of all, everyone's starring at you like you have grown wings, although that would be cool and you always have hated cooking. From the very first time I met you" Angel declared.

I grinned at the frying pan before taking the last of the bacon out. I put all the bacon on a plate and went to check on the cookies. Two more minutes.

I turned to Angle and picked her up. She leaned to look into the oven.

"They look ready. Did you know Max takes them out two minutes early so they're really gooey and yummy? Did you know that she has a great recipe for chocolate chip cookies? They're delicious!" Angel exclaimed while climbing down from my hold. I took the cookies out.

I put the cookies beside the bacon on the plate and got a two litter of Sun Drop along with a bottle of aspirin. I put the dirty dishes into the sink and grabbed the food and walked out of the kitchen and up to my room. All heads turned to watch me go up the stairs. I walked into my room and shut the door quietly behind me. I set the plate of food on the night stand beside the bed before setting down next to Max.

I began to stroke her hair and let my fingers trickle down her back and graze up her arm. She shivered. I felt her head and it was burning. I went to my bathroom and got a wet washcloth and brought it to Max and dabbed her forehead and cheeks.

**And all the Fangirls squeal at him being so nice and gentle :) Sorry to guys who are reading this and hate the really gushy stuff. So…back to the story!**

Max stirred again, her eyes fluttering open. The calmness in her eyes changed to panic as she looked around the room and down at her tank top and then up at me.

"Why you-" Max started but u held up the plate of food along with the aspirin.

Max snatched the food and the Sun Drop on the bed table. She shoveled her food into her mouth and smiled as she bit into the cookies.

I guess that means they're good then. She opened the Sun Drop and chugged then stopped when it was half empty. Then she let out the loudest burp I've ever heard a person much less a _girl _burp.

I smirked.

"Thanks" Max mumbled, trying to sit up, but grimaced as she clutched her head.

I handed her the aspirin. She swallowed two pills dry then took a swig of soda.

Max touched the arm that was dislocated, the one I fixed. "What happened?" She asked, massaging her arm gently.

I looked at her.

"Well, I mean after I fell unconscious" she said, looking back at me.

I shrugged and got my t-shirt for her and tossed it to her.

She caught it smoothly with one hand, and tried to put it over her head but slightly yelped when it pulled on her tender shoulder.

"Here, let me" I said. I walked over to her and gently pulled the shirt over her head and arms as she held them raised.

"Thanks" Max said. She looked at me. "You're hurt" she stated.

I looked down and saw dried blood on the left bottom of my shirt. "It's nothing" I said. It really looked like I just got blood splattered on me.

"Lift your shirt up" Max ordered. She slowly got out of my bed and limped over to me.

"You know, if you just wanted to see my toned abs and chest, you could've just said so…." I trailed off.

That earned me a hard smack on the smack upside the head.

"Hey!" I said.

"Lift your shirt up. Now" Max said in a deathly calm voice.

I slowly lifted it up and over my head ignoring the groans from my muscles, instead smirking as Max's eyes got big as her eyes slowly traveled up my chest to my eyes.

I smirked as she quickly recovered with a cough. She sat me on my desk chair and looked at my torso. I chuckled.

"There's nothing to chuckle about. You got a slightly deep gash on your stomach" She said, still inspecting it. She disappeared into my bathroom for a couple minutes and brought out a small bowl filled with steaming hot water, a wash cloth, a hand towel, rubbing alcohol, and these wrap around bandages. She reached into her back pocket and brought out a pocket knife. She dipped it into the alcohol and wiped it on the hand towel before moving to my wound.

I drew back. "What are you doing?" I asked, looking at her like she was insane.

She crossed her arms. "I'm re opening your wound. It's infected and I have to clean it out." She looked at my doubtful face. "I work at a veterinarian office, and I have performed these practices on myself."

I raised my eyebrows as if saying _Why not a doctor? _

Max got the message. "Jeb never believes me when I tell him I'm injured. He even beat me one time because I accidentally burned up the kitchen when I was learning how to cook. Believe it or not, it took me three years to get cooking spaghetti right. Anyway, I taught myself to do stuff like this because Jeb never gave me life insurance. He said if I was dying, I was dying. He doesn't care" she got softer. "Nobody cares…." She looked up at me. "So you don't trust me?"

I shrugged.

"Lay on the bed" Max commanded.

I smirked when the perverted part of my mind (hey, I'm a guy, alright!) thought of it differently.

I think Max caught on. She rolled her eyes. "Boys…" She muttered.

I got on the bed on my back. She knelt down and took her knife and gently scrapped the scabs off, making blood resurface.

I remained a stone wall, not showing my pain I was in. I saw some puss come out, and I had to admire Max for two things: Not making disgusted faces at the wound, and her not being distracted by my sexiness. At least, that what I'm told, and I don't doubt them.

She set the knife down and she got the wash cloth and soaked it in the water and cleaned the wound, and poured alcohol over the open wound, making me grit my teeth.

She helped me sit up, and carefully wrapped the bandage around my torso.

And you know the best part? I could feel the warmth coming off of her and I could smell the strawberries and chocolate chip cookies scent that she always seemed to have.

She carefully tied the bandage and I could swear she regretted removing her fingers from me. She slowly looked up and her eyes met mine.

My head unconsciously inched closer.

God, I could feel her breath on my face. She smelled so good….oh God… Our noses are almost touching….

Max quickly coughed and turned away, going to my drawers and pulled out a black t-shirt and tossed it to me. I caught it and pulled it on, grimacing as I stretched my sore torso. I stood up and saw Max coming from the bathroom and began to strip my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, taking a painful seat on my desk chair.

"Making your bed. I got blood on your sheets" Max replied.

"Oh. You don't have to do that, you know" I said.

Max stopped what she was doing for a second "but I should."

"At least let me help" I said.

Max sighed, as if she wanted to hold back "fine."

I went to my drawers and pulled out a set of navy blue sheets and grey pillow cases. Max set the dirty sheets in a pile on the floor and I helped put on the sheets and the sheets. I put the black throw blanket over the sheets and changed the pillows. It took a record of five minutes. Usually, it takes me fifteen minutes trying to figure out where anything goes.

"I have to have the twin's sheet's changed every week in under ten minutes. And trust me, they put just as much stuff on their beds as they do makeup on their faces" Max said.

I grinned.

"Hey, are you going to that party at my house for Lissa and Brigid?" Max asked.

I shrugged "probably not."

"You do realize if you don't go, they will interrogate you why you weren't there" Max said.

I blinked.

Max sighed and rolled her eyes "In simple, they will be expecting you."

"The guys and I will drop in for a few minutes. Maybe Nudge will convince Ella to come too" I said.

Max grinned "thanks. I'm gonna need them."

I faked hurt "what about me?"

Max rolled your eyes "yes, you're an exception too."

I grinned "thanks Maxie."

Max

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Angel. "Fang I-" she stopped when she saw Max and I standing there.

"Oh" Angel murmured. "Max!" She squealed, and ran over to Max, who swooped Angel up and sat her on her hip. Angel didn't see Max grimace though.

"Hiya Angel cake" Max said, giggling.

Angel giggled. "You're funny" she looked at me. "Oh, so that's what the happy look was when you baked the cookies" She giggled again and looked at Max. "He never cooks, but if he does, it means it's for someone special." She looked at us. "Fang, you must think Max is special, and Max, you must also think Fang is special-"

Oh, god, I hope I'm not blushing. I'm about to deny it, even though it's sort of true, but Max speaks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone sweetie. We're just friends. Besides, he's already in love with someone" Max said.

"But that's Cinderella, and you're-"

Max clapped her hand over Angel's mouth. "Ok, that's enough talk Angel. What did you need?" Max asked.

Angel peeled Max's hand away. "Just to see what Fang was doing. I want to go to the ice cream store." Angel's eyes lit up. "Can you go with us Max?" She pleaded.

Max shook her head. "It's about time I got home. Jeb won't be happy that I'm late…" Max glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened. "Holy shi-"

I coughed and gave her a look. She understood. Angel has no knowledge of bad words, and it's best to keep it that way.

"Holy sheepskin" Max mumbled quickly.

Angel giggled. "That's funny" she frowned. "What's wrong though?"

"I'm late to get home. I forgot I had to clean the house tonight for the twin's dance recital dinner." She grabbed her book bag and sprinted out the door. I followed in suit.

When we got outside, I grabbed her arm. "Wait, at least take my car. I can pick up your bike later. I can go get your bike."

Max tossed me her bike keys. I tossed her my keys. "Thanks" she said.

I nodded and watched her slide into my car. I grinned when I saw her smile as she started up the engine.

I could tell she liked my car. She backed out of the drive way and waved at me before speeding off.

**Max Pov. **

I park on the other side of the street before going up our long driveway. I sprint up the back porch and slip into the kitchen unseen.

Or so I think.

I walk into the kitchen and begin to load dishes into the dishwasher.

I heard coughing from behind me.

I turned around to see Jeb sitting at the counter, glaring at me.

I turn back to my work.

"Where have you been?" Jeb asked.

I couldn't tell him I was in detention. He would kill me for sure; probably take my license away or something. And I definitely couldn't tell him about the fight and about Fang, or he just might take my entire life away. No, no. He wouldn't kill me. I'm too valuable of a servant for him to kill. But he could hurt me through my friends and even just hurt me. Sometimes he takes a whip to my bare back and leaves me there to bleed. Then he yells at me for staining the carpet and has me scrub it until it shines.

Grrrr.

I hear Jeb get up from his chair. He spins me around and slaps me hard across the cheek.

"Answer me bitch!" Jeb shouts.

I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

And that snot good, because it means he's drunk, and when he's drunk, he does things unexpected. Mostly out of anger. And he takes his stupid anger out on me.

So I give him the answer he likes to hear. "I was at the Veterinarian's office working extra time" I said. "Sir" I added when I saw him narrow his eyes at me.

Now normally, I would stand up to people, but not Jeb. When he's drunk, he's mean. When he's mean, he's scary. Scratch that. He's just plain terrifying.

"AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER CALLING ME?" Jeb rages.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." I say.

"THE GIRL'S DANCE RECITAL IS TONIGHT! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO ACCEPT A SIMPLE 'SORRY'? SORRY! SORRY! HA! YOU FAT BITCH! GO GET THE WHIP!" Jeb screamed. "AND HURRY!"

I'm dead meat. I walked to Jeb's room and got his leather whip. And it was an old horse whip. My mom used it when she rounded up cattle for a job.

I grabbed it with such unwillingness. I walked back to drunk Jeb and handed it to him. He does fifty whips. Better to get it over and done with without a fight. Or else it's a hundred whips.

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT AND TANK TOP!" Jeb shouted.

I did what I was told.

"AND UNHOOK YOUR GOD DAMNED BRA!" Jeb screamed.

I unhooked my bra unwillingly to where it was only covering the front part of me. I didn't care about my dignity. He took that away the day my mother died. He whipped me for crying and punching a doctor. He made me strip my shirt and unhooked my bra in front of the twins. And they laughed while I was being whipped. I don't even remember if he was drunk at the time. At least I've never been raped, just beaten.

I placed my hands on the counter and waited.

CCCRRRRAAACCKK! When the first hit. I felt my scars reopen as he hit me.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK… it when on and on. And I didn't cry. I'm used to the abuse.

Ok fine. I'm not used to it. It hurts me every time. He hit me over and over, the whip slicing my back open, and I flinch as his blows got harder.

About thirty whips later, Jeb slapped me hard across the face and told me to stop acting pathetic. He then walked away saying "By the way, you have thirty minutes to clean the kitchen and polish the wood floors in the foyer.

Ok, I did those yesterday. But oh well. Don't want another beating again.

I bent down agonizingly slowly whimpering at the dangling flesh from my wounds. I put my bra on gently, and shrugged my shirt on, yelping as it touched raw skin. I'd have to tend to them later. I stiffly walked to the sink and slowly bent down to grab the cleaning spray to wipe away the blood. I scrubbed the tile floors and countertops. I scoured the sink and cleaned the inside of the fridge. I then put the cleaning supplies away and got out the wood polisher and began to work on the floors. I finished scrubbing the floors just as the twins got home. They walked in the door and plopped their stuff at my feet.

"You get to carry that" Brigid said.

"Did you get your hair re-dyed?" I asked.

Brigid scowled. "Of course. I have to keep the red cherry look. It's in style. Right sis?"

"Of course Brigy!" Lissa squealed.

They thought it looked cool, but to me, it looked like they dyed their hair in ketchup. I got up slowly and walked to the kitchen, trying not to reveal my pain. But the twin devils noticed.

"Did daddy use the whip again?" Lissa asked.

I ignored her.

"I'll take that as a yes" Brigid said.

"Let's take a look at her back, to see how bad it is" Lissa sneered, grinning evilly at me. I was in no mood for them to take my shirt off and inspect my wounds and gloat about how they were better than me.

So I changed the subject. "How were your dance girls? You must have stolen the show" I said, putting the cleaning supplies away.

Lissa and Brigid got a faraway look.

"Well" Lissa began "We did steal the show…."

"…..and we did do an awesome job…." Brigid said.

"…..but basically the teacher told us to come back and sing for them. Because we are awesome. We did a duet, you know Lady Gaga? You probably don't. But we sang_ telephone_ and we rocked it!" Lissa finished.

I internally rolled my eyes. They couldn't sing. Not even if they tried. Trust me. I've heard them.

I smiled at them. "That's so great! I wish I had your talent!" lie. Big fat fucking lie.

Lissa sniffed. "Of course you would. But you can't because we're better than you."

"Way better than you" Brigid added.

"I know. You guys will be famous one day" I say, trudging up to my room. I finally make it up the flight of stairs to my room. I take off my shirt (technically, it was Fang's Linkin Park shirt) and I get a hot steaming bowl of water. I put a washcloth in it and look in the mirror to make sure I'm dabbing my wounds right. I finally got my back cleaned, and now instead of blood everywhere, there were raw scars that were bright red from the pressure. I used surgery scissors from my first aid case and cut the hanging skin.

I sigh. Why can't I run away? What did I do to deserve this? Why not turn Jeb in for abusing me?

Ok. I didn't deserve this, even I know that. But running away….I just can't. This is my mom's house and she has a will that is in trusted to me. But if I leave this house…. I won't get that will. Her lawyer told me that everything belonged to me. Even her guitar which I play on every day. And I don't want Jeb and his devil twins to take it and ruin it. They've already ruined the house. Jeb says that until I become eighteen, he can do whatever he wants to me.

I can't turn Jeb in because then I'll go into the system. And I don't want to do that. I hate the system. I've heard stories from Nudge about it when she was adopted. I never want to go into it.

_Why not hide? _

Shut it brain. You know I can't hide from him. I need to go to college. I need a career. I want to sing. I want to act and write music. I even want to dance in music videos. I don't want to be a Veterinarian. I love animals, but I don't have a passion for it like my mom did.

I need education (even though I don't like school) and I need to audition for Berkley University. I already sent my application in September, and I should be receiving whether or not I got into the school. You see, I have to audition to get into that school. And if I don't, well, let's just say I can forget about having a career with Jeb holding my leash anytime soon.

I put on my work clothes **(to see what they look like, see chapter 2)**, gritting my teeth when my shirt raked my wounds and went downstairs.

I set up the table, making sure the pink and green ballerina decorations were in place. I put the name cards down and then I went to the living room and programed the TV to the show the girls wanted to watch.

In case you haven't noticed, the twins were the popular girls of the school and they always had people coming over for parties. Today was their dance party where a bunch of their "friends" or "followers" would come over and congratulate them.

And that also meant that the popular boys would be there too.

Naming Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Dylan, and Ari; they were the most popular boys in the entire school, not to mention well known in the entire county.

I finished in the living room and went to the twins rooms. I went to Lissa's first

"What time are the people coming?" I asked.

Lissa looked at me in the reflection of the mirror from putting on her make up. "In one hour. I have a grocery list for you to get" she went back to studying herself in the mirror.

I grabbed the grocery list on her dresser beside the mirror and walked out to Jeb's room. I did not want to go there but I needed his credit card.

I put my ear against the door to hear the TV's low hum. I knocked on the door. I hoped he had cooled down.

"C'mon in" Jeb slurred. He was still drunk. I just hope he's not in his angry mode.

"Jeb sir" I said, closing the door behind me.

"Maxie dear, what is it?" Jeb slurred, taking a sip of whiskey.

"I need to go to the grocery store and I need the credit card, sir" I said. You see, when Jeb gets drunk, he's VERY bipolar. He always makes it a point for me to say "sir" after every sentence. But only if he's drunk. Sometimes he's so nice to me, he'll actually let me take the day off, or other times….well, I think we know what his other side is.

"Suure Maxie. Take it. And get meeee a neeww pack of beeeer as weeell" Jeb slurred.

"Yes sir" I said politely, before grabbing the credit card and swiftly going out the door.

I went to my old mustang car and drove to the store. A couple of bagged items later, party items, beer, and a whole lot of stop lights, I made it home.

I cooked the food and prepared the dishes, making sure the decorations were in place. I went upstairs and put on the party uniform for the party. I looked at the fabric Lissa and Brigid laid out for me. It was a lime green dress that had a hot pink scarf and red heels.

Heels. They've got to be joking. Oh well.

But I'm not gonna wear the dress or the scarf. Besides lime green, red, and pink do not go well together.

I've been hanging around Nudge and Ella too much.

I called Nudge up.

"Hello? Max? Oh my God! I found the cutest skirt ever! It's grey and it glitters! I'm so going to wear it to school of Friday. Instead of tomorrow, I'm gonna do it Friday to end the week off with a bam! Nudge style! And, it's gonna be complete with a purple crop shirt what has black butterflies on it! Oh, and a pair of white _Chanel _boots to complete the outfit! It's gonna look so hot! Well, what do you think?" Nudge said.

I chuckled "good to see you too Nudge. Are you coming tonight?"

"Of course, of course! Do you want me and Ella to come early?" Nudge asked.

"Sure. I kinda need help. I can't wear what Lissa and Brigid have out for me" I said, looking at the outfit in disgust. Why people invented such ugly bright colors is beyond me.

"Ok! I'm gonna go pick Ella up, and we'll be there in ten minutes! Ok, I gotta go" Nudge hung up.

I tossed my phone on the bed and went downstairs, grimacing as pain erupted in my back at every movement. I made it to Brigid's room. If you want to complain or ask a favor, Brigid's the way to go. She'll just say anything, not even caring what it was.

Ok, only some things.

I knocked on Brigid's door.

"Come in" Brigid said in her usual shrill voice.

"Hey" I said as I walked in.

Brigid looked at me. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering what the catering staff was wearing" I said.

"Oh, Ladies wear black pants and black shirts-their choices and men wear black pants and grey vests" Brigid said while flipping through her magazine.

"Oh. Then why does mine look different?" I asked.

Brigid thought for a moment "well, I don't know. Probably because you don't have anything else to wear, so Lissa and I thought we could give you some help."

I nodded "ok, thanks. But I think I can find something according to dress code."

Brigid rolled her snake green eyes "alright. Just don't make it the slightest bit of pretty, remember, you cannot stand out."

I nodded "thanks."

I went back upstairs to my room and strummed on my guitar until Nudge and Ella came over.

As promised, ten minutes later, Nudge and Ella were digging in my closet, throwing stuff everywhere.

I sighed, sitting Indian style on my bed. "I have to have black pants guys. And a plain shirt with black shoes….probably my converse."

Nudge and Ella turned to me. "You have to have something cute in here" she rummaged some more. Ella went through the back of the closet and brought out a one shouldered black shirt. It was nice.

"I think this'll do it" Ella said. She held up a one shoulder black shirt.

"Is that even mine?" I ask, standing up and taking the shirt from her.

Ella handed me the black pants that I had. "Here, wear the shirt and the pants. Nudge went shopping and bought you some shoes" Ella grinned.

I crossed my arms and leaned back warily "What kind of shoes?" I asked.

Ella and Nudge looked at each other. Nudge went to her giant purse-that could have been a book bag- and pulled out a shoe box. She handed it to me and I opened it, and shrieked as I threw the box on the floor.

"I am NOT. I repeat. I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" I shout, backing away from the box.

"Aw, come on. Its only heels" Ella said.

I scoffed "yeah. With a heel that is taller than the Empire State Building!"

"Relax Max. It's only four inches" Ella reassured like it was no big deal.

Yeah. No big deal my ass.

I shrieked again. "Four? FOUR? How am I supposed to walk in those dreadful things! Sorry Nudge, but still! I should wear my converse instead!"

Nudge spoke. "Look, this is a dress party, its uniform, plus, if you could walk in heels at the dance, then you can do them again. Besides, the heels make you taller and show off your great posture!"

Ella nodded in agreement.

I sighed. "Whatever. But with these things, don't be surprised if I break my ankle and shoe in less than half an hour."

Nudge and Ella grinned.

Ella turned to Nudge "You think she could use a little help with the make up?"

My eyes widened. "You guys have better be joking" I said.

Nudge looked at me "we aren't."

Ella and Nudge looked at me expectantly, and I could tell immediately that I wasn't getting out here alive.

"Fine, I'll wear the heels" I said.

Ella got her messenger bag. "Oh no. Not just the heels. You have a whole outfit. From makeup to shoes" Ella said, digging around in her bag.

I forgot to tell you guys that she has a whole book bag full of makeup, hair stuff, and jewelry.

I shook my head. "No makeup. Brigid said I wasn't supposed to stand out, remember?"

Ella sighed "honey, if you stand out, it's not your fault. You are a gorgeous girl, from the inside out. That's why Fang fell in love with you. You stand out even if you don't know it. That's just how you are. So don't even think for one second you should listen to the two bitches you have to live with."

"Ahh but, since I already stand out, there shouldn't be any reason to put on makeup or dress stuff" I counter attacked.

Point for me!

"Well, the makeup gives you a boost and enhances your beauty. They are helping tools, really." Ella said.

Well, maybe not.

"But still. I say no to makeup. This is my body, I should do what I want with it" I said.

Ella and Nudge gave me weird looks.

"Ok, that came out wrong" I said.

"Yeah" Ella said.

"Well, no matter what you say, you're gonna have makeup on whether you like it or not" Nudge chirped. She went to her purse and brought out a tube of lip gloss and eye shadow.

Ella went to her bag and took out a flat iron and hairspray.

That's when I bolted. I ran for the door and Nudge and Ella tackled me.

"Alright….we….can do this….the hard way…..or the easy way….." Ella said in pants, holding me down while I struggled.

"Never! I will never be your Barbie doll to dress up!" I cried, trying to get away.

"Hard way it is. Nudge I'll hold her, you go get her swivel chair and duct tape" Ella said.

Nudge scrambled over and got the requested items and I was hauled into the chair and strapped down, wrists on arms of chair, back securely against the back, and feet bound together.

"I see you've upgraded from rope to duct tape" I said, wiggling underneath the bonds holding me in place.

"Yep, duct tape sticks" Ella said proudly.

Nudge began to apply the eye shadow, starting with a nude color then brushing black on. She took out eyeliner and mascara, and put it on my eyes. After that was finished, she put some powder stuff on my cheeks. Lastly, she began to apply a pale pink lip gloss on. Meanwhile, Ella pulled my hair back into a ponytail and I couldn't tell, but I think she flattened the hair so there were no wavy or loose strands of hair sticking out. She then parted my bangs to the side and flattened the hair before putting it up with a bobby pin. So now my side bangs (which I didn't find out until my makeover before the dance) were parted to the right, and the other loose strands on the left were sprayed back against my head. Ella finished by putting the hair spray on the bangs so they stayed on my head and yet they crossed barely at my eyebrows.

Finally, they un-duct taped me. I hopped out of the chair and ran to the mirror.

Ella ran grabbed my arm and yanked me back pretty hard. Did I ever tell you she play Softball and Volleyball? Well, she does.

She dragged me back to the bed and shoved my clothes in my hands.

"Go change in the closet" Ella ordered. Nudge sat there fingering some jewelry in her hands.

I went to my little closet and shut the door behind me. I changed into the shirt and pants and slipped outside. When I got there, I forgot one thing.

My back.

My right shoulder blade was showing, and as I felt around, I knew at least the ends of two good lashes were showing. I went to Nudge and Ella, looking pleased as they looked me over.

"I think she looks fantastic" Ella said.

"Mmmhhmm. But she need some jewelry to go with it" Nudge mused.

"Agreed" confirmed Ella.

Nudge handed me a black necklace with a red and black heart on it. Ella put in my earrings which were silver feathers and a gold leaf bracelet. And then forced the heels on my feet.

They took me in front of my floor length mirror.

I hate to say it but, I actually looked like a teenage girl. A pretty, original, presentable teenage girl. Not some ratty person who wears torn jeans, converse, and old t-shirts every day. I didn't exactly look like I did at the dance, but I hardly even recognize myself. **(pic on profile)**

"Max. You could me a model if you wanted to" Nudge said, patting my shoulder.

I snorted "even if you pay me thirty five million bucks, I won't prance around stage like some half-witted bimbo who can't even think for herself. No way man."

Nudge rolled her eyes.

Ella spoke up "Me and Nudge had better get changed for the party. We'll be down stairs in ten minutes tops."

I nodded. I hobbled to the door, only to land wrong on the heels and bang my head against the door.

Ow.

"Careful" Ella said, smirking.

"Thanks for the warning" I grumbled. I walked downstairs to find people starting to file in. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a serving tray with glasses of sparkling white grape juice on it.

Let the party begin.

**Alright people. That's a rap. Sorry I had to cut it here, but hey, I gotta have some more chapters! Anyways, review, you guys are great. The more reviews, the faster chapters come. Don't worry, next chapter will have hinted FAX! I hope you guys liked the little FAX scene at the beginning of the chapter and I'm sorry for the little violence with Jeb being drunk, but it all connects! **

**Fly on kids.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, you guys are so awesome, I decided to give you another chapter, so, enjoy!**

**To a few people:**

**Glass In The Trees: Brilliant! Thanks for the suggestion; I hope this chapter is better!**

**: Sweet name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or Cinderella**

**Max Pov. **

People came through the door fast. I kept having to open doors, clean tables, and serve drinks and food. People just kept coming. Apparently, Lissa and Brigid's dance recital was a competition for our school. And now, my two sisters get to go to the finals next Wednesday.

In other words, this is a pretty big deal. The whole school is here, except for Fang and his friends. Also, there was no sign of Ari, which is a good thing. Maybe Fang beat his butt so bad Ari couldn't show his face. I go to the kitchen and refill drinks and nod a thank you to the cooking staff that is cleaning dishes and preparing food. I wobbled in my heels, still very uncomfortable in them, while I served guests.

Then the door opened and all the girls in the house started screaming.

You can guess who it is.

"Look and Fang and his friends!" They're so hot!"

"Look at Fang's hair covering his eyes! It so sexy!"

Honestly, I thought I was going to hurl.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Nudge and Ella, both raising eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked.

Nudge giggled "nothing, nothing, it just looks like you have the little green monster on your shoulders."

I rolled my eyes "I'm not jealous. I don't even belong to him anyways."

Ella scoffed. "That's a bunch of bull Max. We all know Fang loves you."

I snorted "yeah. He's in love with Cinderella, not me. We all know if he found out, he wouldn't like me. He just looks at me like every other guy in this world."

Ella raised her eyebrows "oh? And what's that?"

I rolled my eyes "a girl who acts more like a guy than a girl, who has no love for feminine stuff like makeup and shoes."

Nudge waved her hand "pfft, they don't think that. You're a tomboy, and you don't have to love shoes and makeup, even if I would like you to, but you don't have too, you can be you, and that's why Fang fell in love with you. You're his princess who he wants to rescue. Let him rescue you, its ok to love. Forgive me for bringing this up Max, but after your mom's death, you closed up. You used to have crushes on guys, but when your mom passed away, you clamed up. I love you- you and Ella are my best friends- but c'mon, try to tell Fang."

I shook my head. "I'm not telling him until I have to. I'm not ready."

Ella. "Are you trying to kill him?"

I grinned. "Nope, I'm just trying to save him the pain from the girl who could kick his butt into next year."

"Sweetie, I have to endure his talking about you. You are the star in his sky. Every time he mentions you, he always has this twinkle in his eyes, and he's singing! _Singing! _He never does that! He sings as he cooks-yeah he's cooking, and he never does that- he hums to himself, he sounds _happy. _You know my violin, well, he wanted to learn, and he was stuck in his room all afternoon one day after school writing songs- songs Max- and they were about you! So don't tell me he doesn't love you, because he does!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Well, to change the subject, what do you think of our dresses Max?" Ella said.

I looked at Ella. She was wearing red sleeveless dress with that sweetheart neckline along with her black strapped heels. She wore her favorite pearl necklace her great aunt gave her before she died and her charm bracelet Nudge bought her for her sixteenth birthday. Her pearl stud earrings were barely seen under her hair that was loosely pulled into a half ponytail, the ends of the hair naturally curled. Her eye lids had gold and brown eye shadow along with nude pink lips. **(Pic on Profile) **

"You look natural" I said. I hope that's a good enough compliment.

"Thanks" Ella beamed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What about me?" Nudge asked.

I looked at her. Nudge wore an evergreen one shoulder dress with black flowers with gold four inch heels. She had gold eye shadow to match her dark brown eyes and pale lipstick with her hair tied back into a low bun. She had a simple thick gold bracelet, silver heart studs, and a long pearl necklace to "complete her look" as Nudge puts it. **(Pic on profile)**

"You both look awesome" I say. I held out my drink tray to them. "Drinks anyone?"

Nudge and Ella each took a glass.

"Is this sparkling grape juice?" Ella asked.

I chuckled "yeah. Jeb didn't want any drunken kids on his hands. Plus, some of the teachers from school are here."

Nudge and Ella nodded.

"Hello Maxie, Nudge, and Ella. Don't you all look sexy this evening" a voice came behind me.

"Hey Iggy" we said in unison.

"Hey Ella" Iggy said, smiling big at Ella.

Ella walked up to Iggy and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

Iggy smiled a she pulled away. "You look fantastic" he said.

Ella blushed. "Thanks Ig"

I rolled my eyes at their love fest going on. I looked to see Gazzy and Fang joining us, with girls sighing as they brushed by.

"Hey girls, Max, is that your uniform?" Gazzy asked.

I shrugged.

"It looks good. Professional and sexy" Gazzy said.

"I'm not flattered. What is it with guys and saying 'sexy'? Especially today" I say.

All the guys shrug their shoulders in unison.

Fang is standing next to me and murmurs in my ear "It's ok to accept compliments you know."

I shuddered as his breath tickled my ear.

Suddenly, we heard clapping and turned to the door way leading to the staircase. There, in all their glory, stood my step-sisters, who were both matching.

Lissa, somebody help her, was wearing a pink corset feather dress with her tiara that she got for her sweet sixteen birthday party-don't ask. Long story short, she and Brigid were the princesses and they hosted a "royal ball" in their honor. It was crazy.

Anyways, her dress and sparkly tiara were matched with her sparkly pink heels which matched her pink lips perfectly and her pink stone ring that went on her polished fingers and French nails. Her necklace said _sparkle _and she had big heart earrings. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, with loose red strands of hair sticking out and her eyes-boy, her eyes- they had bold silver and pink glitter on them; it looked like the eye makeup alone was making her eyes droop. **(Pic on Profile) **

Next down the stairs came Brigid, wearing the same style dress but blue. Her hair was braided back into a low messy bun with her tiara sitting on top of her head. Her reddish pink lips and her blue and sparkled eye shadow stood out, as well as her big blue stone ring to go on her also polished finger and French nails that matched Lissa's. She had diamond dangly earrings, a necklace that said _Love _and finally her big five inch sparkly heels. **(Pic also on Profile) **

"I wonder if they realize how hideous they look" Fang murmurs beside me.

I chuckle.

"I expect them to fall on their face any minute now" Gazzy said.

"Now that would make my day" I replied.

Nudge and Ella chuckled.

Lissa and Brigid walked up to our little group.

"Max, as sorry as I am about you not wearing that dress we picked out for you, I actually like the uniform, makes you look more like a boy" Lissa said.

"At least she doesn't look like a half-witted bimbo who can't even count to ten without using your fingers or toes, and she certainly can at least dress more classic and appropriately to your own party" Nudge said.

"Hey, at least we look great; every guy here must want us. Right Fangy?"

We all looked at Fang.

"I'd rather kiss a spider" Fang says in disgust. I chuckle.

"Oh Fangy, you're so funny! So, me and sister here are going to mingle and Max, don't you have people to serve?" Lissa said.

"Yeah" I said. I held out my half empty tray "drinks anyone?"

My friends each took a glass, except Nudge and Ella because they already had one.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go sing" Fang said "anyone want to come?

"Max does!" Ella exclaimed.

I shook my head. "I don't sing anymore, remember? Besides, I have to do my job or I'll get grounded or worse."

Iggy looked at me "what's worse Max?"

Uh oh, this isn't good.

"Nothing, extra chores, no school, no work; no nothing" I said. Just so we're clear, the only people who knew about the scars were Ella and Nudge.

And their eyes widened ad they looked at each other.

"Uh, Max, can we talk to you in private for a second?" Nudge asked.

I gulped "sure."

I gave the tray to Gazzy, who just looked at it with an expression _what the hell? _

Ella detached herself from Iggy's arms and she and Nudge lead me away from the group.

I followed them into my room and once we got there, Ella locked the door.

"What happened when you got home today?" Ella asked.

"I did my chores and got ready for the dance" I said. It was true.

"Max…." Ella warned.

I sighed "alright, alright. He hit me ok? He was drunk, and I got home late, no big deal."

"No big deal! Max! Take off your shirt, now!" Ella exclaimed.

I sighed. I'm not getting away with this one.

I stripped my shirt to my strapless bra and turned my back to them.

They both gasped.

"Fifty lashes…. Fifty lashes…Fifty lashes…..oh Max, that Jeb, that bastard, that no good, rotten smelling, ass hole!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Nudge!" I said. She never curses, so, this is pretty big.

"They look really bad Max" Ella said. "Do they hurt?"

I shook my head "they did, but after I cleaned them, they felt fine."

"Max, you can't keep living like this" Ella said.

"It's only one more year" I protested "I'll be fine."

"You might not live to see another year Max! Jeb beats you until you can barely move! Max he could kill you!" Nudge exclaimed.

I shoved my shirt back on "I've got to go serve people." I walked past them downstairs and grabbed my tray from Gazzy. Fang raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged and walked off, offering refreshments to people. When they tray was empty, I went to the kitchen to fill it up when I felt a hand on my right shoulder. I turned my head ever so slightly to see Iggy out of the corner of my eye.

I turned back to filling the drinks. "What is it Ig?"

"Max, you've got to tell him" Iggy took his hand off of my shoulder and stood beside me, helping with the drinks.

I shook my head.

"Max, I've been his best friend since the fifth grade. This isn't doing any good for both of you" Iggy said.

I stopped filling the drinks to look at him "and how do you know that if he finds out I'm 'Cinderella' he's gonna be overjoyed with happiness? I can tell you right now, he won't. I'm not his type, I'm not pretty enough, and there are so many girls here who would look better with him than me." I went back to filling the glasses.

"But Max-"

"Iggy, I will tell him, but not right now. I'll tell him before I leave for summer, that way he doesn't have to worry about me-I'll be long gone." I said, and with that, I picked up the tray and walked off.

Iggy followed me and grabbed my arm gently to not spill the drinks "He does love you, you know."

I turned to look at him "I'll believe it when I see it." I walked off.

I went to Rec room where our theatre is and set down the tray of drinks. I looked at the stage, watching Brigid and Lissa sing their theme song called _Call me Maybe_ by _Carly Rae Jepsen_.

Let's just say they couldn't hit one note.

When they finished, here was a hesitation before a loud applause.

"They can't even sing."

I jumped, turning around to find Fang towering over me.

I gave him a half smile. "You read my mind."

Fang smirked. "At least I know they aren't my Cinderella." Fang looked at me, his eyes boring into mine.

I glanced at my feet before looking back up at him.

He just kept looking at me.

"What?" I exclaim.

Fang shook his head.

I sighed. I picked up my tray and walked away.

**Five minutes later…. **

"And now we have a singer- Fang Walker!" The speakers said. Everyone went to the theatre. I turned and followed the crowd.

When I got there, I joined my friends.

"Um, hey guys" Fang started. I could tell he was uncomfortable talking to everyone.

"Um, I would like my band to come up" Fang said.

I turned to see Iggy and Gazzy leave Ella, Nudge, and I to go up on stage.

I leaned to Nudge's ear "did you know about this?"

Nudge turned to me. "I had no clue."

I looked at Ella who was opposite of her. Ella shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I didn't know Iggy played the drums."

I looked up at the stage. Sure enough, Iggy was getting behind the drum set and Gazzy the keyboard.

"Um, this song is an original, it's called _one night_" Fang said into the microphone.

**(A/N this 1nite is by Cobra Starship) **

_We're in the spot right now_

_Ch-checking it out_

_Packed from wall to wall it's going down no doubt_

_Got girls to my left, drinks to my right_

_I can tell that this is gonna be one of them nights_

_Whatever you need is on the dance floor_

_Can't wait anymore because it don't last forever_

_So turn up that spotlight_

_Gonna tear it up like we got one night_

_'Cause tomorrow morning we'll be leaving_

_So right now you better jump right in_

_Tomorrow morning we'll be leaving_

_So let's keep it rocking 'til daylight_

Iggy hit the drums.

_Gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night_

Fang jumped twice then slid to the right.

_Gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night_

Fang jumped twice slid to the left.

_'Cause you know we just got one life, one life, one life_

Fang held up one finger and spun at the end

_So gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night_

Fang spun and jumped to the ground before jumping back up and moving to the right of the stages.

_I got one hand up the other on you_

_Got me in a spell yeah girl the way you move_

_Tomorrow ain't real tonight is our truth_

_Gonna have you screaming out gotta make you say ooh, ooh, ooh_

Fang jumped up and down.

_We're falling in love on the dance floor_

_Girl you and me we'll make this last forever_

_The future is so bright_

_Gonna live it up like got one night_

Fang flicked his hair out of his eyes making the girls sigh.

He smirked.

_'Cause tomorrow morning we'll be leaving_

_So right now you better jump right in_

_Tomorrow morning we'll be leaving_

_So let's keep it rocking 'til daylight_

Fang ran to the center of the stage and jumped, spinning in the air, and landing in a crouched position, so we couldn't see his face.

_Gotta live like we got one night, _Fang jumped up_ one night, one night_

Fang jumped twice and slid to the right.

_Gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night_

Fang jumped twice and slid to the left.

_'Cause you know we just got one life, one life, one life_

Fang held up his pointer finger at the crowd, and spun as he said the last word.

_So gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night_

Fang ran to Gazzy and held the mic to Gazzy's lips

_'Cause tomorrow morning we'll be leaving_

_So right now you better jump right in_

_Tomorrow morning we'll be leaving_

_So let's keep it rocking 'til daylight_

Fang ran to the center of the stage.

_Gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night_

Fang jumped twice and slid to the right

_Gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night_

Fang jumped twice and slid to the left

_'Cause you know we just got one life, one life, one life_

Fang held up his pointer finger to the crowd, and spun as he said the last two words, turning to the crowd to flick his hair, making the girls squeal. (And yes, every time he does that, girls squeal, in case you wanted to know)

_So gotta live like we got one night, one night, one night_

_[x2]_

Fang ended the song, putting his mic on the stand.

He went to the corner with the guitars and bases, and picked up black and white electric guitar.

He stood in front of the mic. "Hey guys, how were we?"

The crowd screamed, all except me, Nudge, and Ella. We clapped our hands.

Fang smirked. "Well, this song is also an original, and I wrote it to a very special person. So, Cinderella, where ever you are, this is for you."

Nudge and Ella looked at me with grins on their faces and eyebrows raised.

"This song is called _Beautiful Love_" Fang said.

**(A/N **_**beautiful love **_**is by the Afters) **

Fang led the intro, and after a few seconds, Iggy and Gazzy followed, bringing out a beautiful sound.

_Far away, I feel your beating heart_

_All alone, beneath the crystal stars_

_And staring into space, what a lonely face_

_I'll try to find my place with you_

Fang smiled before singing the chorus.

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can it stay for a while_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

_My beautiful love_

_My beautiful love_

Fang bent his head to look at his guitar before lifting his head to sing.

_Larger than the moon, my love for you_

Fang stopped playing and lifted his clenched hands, with his eyes closed.

I could see Iggy looking at me for a brief second.

_Worlds collide, as heaven pulls us through_

_The secret of the world is written in the stars_

_I'm carrying your heart in mine_

Fang began playing again, still his eyes were closed.

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can it stay for a while_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

_My beautiful love_

Fang shook his head as he played his guitar.

"He's really into this" Nudge whispered into my ear.

_Maybe a greater thing will happen_

_Maybe all will see_

_Maybe our love will catch like fire_

_As it burns through me_

_Maybe a greater thing will happen_

_Maybe all will see_

_Maybe our love will catch like fire_

_As it burns through me_

Gazzy and Iggy started bobbing their heads as they played while Fang spun a 360, landing in a lunge.

Fang stood up.

_Maybe a greater thing will happen_

_Maybe all will see_

_Maybe our love will catch like fire_

_As it burns through me_

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can it stay for a while_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

_What a beautiful smile_

Fang gave a small grin and closed his eyes.

_Can it stay for a while_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

_My Beautiful la-la-la-la-love_

_La-la-la-la-love_

_My beautiful la-la-la-la-love_

_La-la-la-la-love_

_My beautiful love_

Fang opened his eyes as the audience roared with screams and applause.

Fang gave another one his classic smirks, winking at some random girl, making her fall backwards on her friend, who caught her.

After the applause died down, Fang spoke "Um, I just want to say, Cinderella, you do have a beautiful smile."

The girls squealed.

I could tell Fang was chuckling slightly.

"Well, that's all we have, so, fly on." Fang said.

When Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy walked off the stage, the DJ came up.

"Well ladies and gentlemen that was Fang and his crew. That concludes tonight's party, so have a great night!"

Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang rejoined us.

"You guys were great!" Ella exclaimed, hugging Iggy and giving him a kiss on the jaw.

Fang came and stopped right in front of me. He grinned "how'd I do?"

I shrugged. "You were exceptional." I smirked at him.

The corners of his lips twitched up. "Exceptional hmm" Fang put his pointer finger and thumb on his chin, making a thinking pose. "Well, did you like the songs?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah" I looked at him and grinned.

Fang poked me in the nose "You liked them." He grinned.

"Yes, but what surprised me was you said more than two to three words." I said.

Fang raised his arms briefly before putting them down "music is an exception."

I grinned. "So, you think the Cinderella only has a beautiful smile?"

Fang got a faraway look "not just her smile, her humor, her hands, the way she hobbles in her heels, her sarcasm, her knack for getting under your skin, everything she calls a flaw is a perfection." Fang looked at me.

I really hope I'm not blushing.

Gazzy came up and slung his shoulders around Fang. "Lover boy here thinks she's an angel."

I could have sworn I saw Fang blush.

"Haha, very funny Gazzy, but here's what I don't understand, is I've got so many girls coming up to me, telling me they're Cinderella, but they lie. I ask them to sing, and they can't some have a really good voice, but not the one I heard. Why can't the real Cinderella come?"

"Maybe" I began, choosing my words carefully, making my group turn to me. "Maybe whoever she is, is afraid of being discovered. Maybe she's afraid of the rejection she might receive, maybe it would get her in trouble with her family, maybe, she's waiting for the right time to tell you."

Fang raises his eyebrows at me "you sound like you know this girl."

I shake my head "naw, I'm just guessing."

Fang shake his head "whatever Max."

Fang and Gazzy moved out of the way to stand beside us as everyone started to file out of the room.

I turn to Nudge and Ella. "I gotta go clean. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Everyone mumbled a goodbye at me as I walked out. I started picking up glasses and trash off of the floors.

Does he know? Is he putting the pieces together, does he realize that if Iggy has his Cinderella, that means I'm Fang Cinderella?

I smiled.

"_Cinderella, you do have a beautiful smile" Fang said. _

And when Fang said those words, he looked straight at me.

**Oohh! Does Fang know? Who knew he had a band right? Welp, all part of the story, I hope you guys liked it! Please review, it lets me know how I'm doing. I hope I'm not losing my touch because that would be bad. Welp, as Fang said, "Fly on"!**

**And Max Ride said "Life's a ride, enjoy it"**

**See ya guys**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya guys! Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Oh! I just started reading this new fanfiction; it's called Bloody British Git by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute. So, I urge you to check it out.**

**Glass In The Trees: You are just too frickin awesome! Everyone give this awesome person a round of applause!**

**Hey, you guys know how it is (well, most of you) when you are a brand new fanfictionear, and you have a story up, and you really want people to review to tell you improvements or encouragements, well, there is a new Fanfiction author, and this person's name is Goddess of the Books! Please check Goddess's story, I'm sure he/she would love it! Thanks!**

**You guys are awesome. Oh, there is also a new story out called Red. It's a Maximum Ride story and it's by Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute and it kind of reminds me of little red riding hood. But with a little twist :) So, give it a shot! Anyways…**

**You guys just overwhelm me. You guys make me smile! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Next day, at school…**

**Max Pov. **

I was doodling in English again when a paper ball was thrown at my head. I picked it up off the floor and opened it, reading the handwriting that belonged to Nudge.

I turned to her who was sitting two chairs diagonal from me.

I read the paper

_You need to tell Fang you're Cinderella. Seriously, before it's too late._

I wrote back:

_Too late? Huh?_

I crunched the paper into a ball and tossed where it landed right in front of her.

She picked it up and scribbled something before tossing it back, me catching it with one hand easily.

_Because Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy are having a concert tomorrow night at the country club. _

_So? _I wrote, tossing it back.

Nudge scribbled on the paper and threw it.

I caught and read it:

_The DJ at the dance will be there and if he likes them, "Fang and his crew"- that's what they're called- will have an opportunity to go on tour and become famous. _

I raised my eyebrows. I wrote back:

_Really? I can tell him on text while he's away. And how do you know about their concert? You didn't even know they were a band. No one knew. _

I tossed it back to Nudge

Nudge scribbled something and tossed it back to me.

_BritPit's got connections. Brit told me because she was messing around on the internet and stumbled across the concert by accident. I asked Fang about his concert and said only a few friends were invited. Which probably means the whole school, so, yeah. And, you can't text him! You don't even have his number! And I won't give it to you! You have to tell him in person!_

I read it just in time to have Mrs. Cabot see us.

"Miss Walker, Miss Ride. Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mrs. Cabot said, making everyone swerve their heads at us.

"Nope" I said.

"Let me see that note." Mrs. Cabot ordered, marching over to me.

I tossed it to Nudge, and Mrs. Cabot went to Nudge, and Nudge tossed it back.

I waited until Mrs. Cabot was right in front of me and I tore the paper into tiny pieces, sprinkling the remains on the ground in front of her feet.

Mrs. Cabot widened her eyes "Miss Ride! Principal's Office! Now!"

I got up from my chair and strode out of class. I went to the office and walked into Mr. Tezca's room.

I sat on an empty chair, facing him.

"What did you do this time Ride?" Mr. Tezca asked, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Well, I tore up a piece of paper that the teacher wanted to see." I said bluntly.

Mr. Tezca looked up. "Care to explain why the teacher couldn't have it?"

"Well, it was a private conversation." I said.

"So you weren't doing your work?"

"Oh, I was, I was multi-tasking."

Mr. Tezca frowned "I'm going to have to give you lunch detention."

"What? It was a personal conversation, and Mrs. Cabot reads notes out loud to the class, and I didn't want the whole world to know about my time of month, if you know what I mean…." I said.

Now you see ladies, all men, doesn't matter who they are, they always yield to our feminine subjects. They hate talking about it, they really don't like knowing about it, and they especially don't like being caught right in the middle of it, so, whenever you need to get out of something, just start talking about it, and they immediately will do anything to get off the subject.

As the following:

"Oh, well, I mean, if it's that, then I'm sure it's exceptional, I mean…I don't have any daughters or nieces, so, I don't know…." Mr. Tezca got really antsy.

I smirked to myself. "So does that mean I don't have detention?"

"No Miss Ride, you don't."

I sighed. "Thank you, it would be really embarrassing to have the class know about my personal issues, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, yeah, just get out of my office." Mr. Tezca said.

I left, stealing a loose leaf piece of paper and pen that said _Cymbalta_ from the empty secretary desk when no one was looking.

So basically, I skipped the rest of the period, sitting in the janitor's closet, reading one of my favorite books, _The Mists of Avalon_. It's about betrayal, love, magic, and loyalty. The story is of the Knights of the Round Table, Camelot, King Arthur, and the women behind it. The story is told from the perspective of the women and the role they played in everything. The plan of royalty, to the birth of King Arthur, and finally to the fall of leadership for the family. The women speak in such dignity, and it's really interesting how big of a role they played.

Anyways…..yeah, I'm kind of a nerd, loser, fighter, bad ass, and Cinderella crammed into one.

BBBBBBRRRRRIIINNNNNGGGG!

I picked up my book, paper, and pen. I went to my class room and grabbed my black messenger bag and stuffed my small binder, my song book, and my book, paper, and pen. I went to Lunch, meeting Ella and Nudge by our tree on our hill.

They smiled and waved when they saw me come up.

"Hey."

"Hey gurl."

"Hey guys." I said. I put my stuff down on the grass and jumped on the lowest limb, climbing up to the top of the tree, song book and pen in hand.

I could feel a song coming on.

"Hey Fang!" Nudge squealed.

I looked down, seeing the guys coming up the hill and hugging the girls. Iggy and Ella shared a quick kiss before Fang asked "Where's Max?"

Everyone looked up at me. I was leaning against the bark, left knee bent, and the other leg dangling. I looked up (well, technically down) from my writing.

"Hey ya'll, what's happenin?" I said, using my sort of-kind of Southern accent, which my mom had before she died (She was from Alabama).

"Max, will you come down from there?" Ella called.

I shook my head "I can think clearer up here, away from the drama on the ground. Plus, it's like I can see the whole world up here."

Ella sighed.

"What are you working on?" Gazzy called.

I looked at my song book and back down at him "nothing."

Gazzy was about to say something, but then Fang decided to climb up. He hopped on the lower branch and worked his way up. When he got to my branch, he sat on one opposite of me, but a tad higher.

Fang leaned over to try to see my book.

I shut it closed. "Shouldn't you be with your friends?" I asked.

Fang shrugged.

"You know, since your concert is tomorrow, and if you do great, you won't see the people who love you." I said.

"But I won't be able to see the person who I love the most." Fang murmured.

I looked at him. "Have you thought any on what I've said?" (Refer to previous chapter!)

Fang nodded.

"Why are you so silent today?" I asked, looking at him. I glanced down, and the others were eating their lunches, not paying any attention to us.

Fang looked at me deeply in my eyes. "Do you believe in fate?"

I nodded.

"Do you believe everything has a purpose?"

I hesitated. "How could I say such a thing when my mother died when I was young? How could I say that when children were hurting all over the world? How does that have a purpose?"

Fang looked at me. He took my hand closest to him, taking the pen out of it. "I don't know. Maybe children are hurting because their purpose is to show others that they can't ignore problems. And when we decide to do something, the purpose becomes a cause, and the cause becomes a solution."

I watched as he played with my fingertips, tracing my knuckles.

This was getting weird.

"But it doesn't explain my mother." I said, trying not to let any shakiness enter my voice.

Fang sighed "maybe her purpose was to leave so you could tell your story."

I looked away, refusing to let tears come to my eyes. After a few moments of silence, I said "I still remember, you being at the funeral, you know. And I never got to say thank you for the black and red roses you left for me in my room. And I'm sure my mother loved the white rose you put on her grave."

Fang moved to my branch, him leaning against the bark and put a shoulder around me, pulling me to his chest.

Funny, how we fit perfectly.

"You looked beautiful in your dress by the way." Fang murmured in my hair.

I hope our friends weren't watching.

"At the funeral? Or at the ball?"

Oops.

Fang pulled away. "Both of course."

"So you didn't think my mother's dress I wore to the ball was, old fashioned?" I asked. Please, please, please Fang, don't make any connections!

Fang shook his head and smiled "It looked like you. Classic, different, unique…."

I could tell he wanted to say more.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Fang nodded. "I think I know who my Cinderella is."

I looked at him. "Who?"

Fang grinned "I can't tell you."

"Can I have a hint?"

Fang hesitated "She has a beautiful smile, and she has blonde streaks in her hair."

Keep cool Max, keep cool.

"How many girls in this school have blonde streaks?" I asked.

"Well after I made the announcement, girls started dying their hair." Fang said.

"Oh." I nodded.

Fang stared into my eyes "Are you sure you're not hiding something Max? Because I'm really good at reading people."

"I'm sure." I rolled my eyes playfully.

Fang smacked me on the arm. "Be nice."

I chuckled, and I made my mistake by dropping my guard, because next thing I know, Fang snatches my song book.

Oh crap.

"Give it back." I said, reaching for it.

Fang held it up, barely above my fingertips. I scooted closer, trying to reach it, but ended bonking my forehead against Fang, our lips brushing for not even a millisecond.

But boy, did I feel those sparks coursing through my veins like a wave. Fang obviously felt it too, because he leaned in for another kiss.

I leaned back, putting my finger on his lips.

Fang kissed my finger before leaning back.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It was an accident." Fang said. "But it was nice."

_Oh my God! Fang just said _it was a nice kiss!

Sorry, hormones of a teenage girl speaking here. Ignore her.

"Yeah, but I mean, your heart is devoted to another girl." I said.

Fang looked at me "What if my heart is devoted to the same girl, but with a side no one knows about?"

I shrugged. "Whoever she is, she is a tricky girl."

Fang gazed at me deeply. "A tricky girl indeed. Are you coming to my concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna cheer you on." I said.

Fang smiled and picked up my hand, brushing his lips on my skin softly before putting my pen and book back into my hand.

The bell rang, signaling to go in for gym.

Fang hopped down. I followed suit, putting my stuff in my bag.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to class." Fang said.

We walked to gym, talking about kickboxing and what we might do today.

I'm excited, because I get to help.

We walked in, and went our separate ways. I changed into my workout clothes and left the locker room to go to coach.

"Hey coach." I said.

"Hey Maximum. You ready to whip the girls in shape?"

"You bet" I said.

"Oh, Fang talked to me, and he wanted to have a spar off to demonstrate to the class what it looks like as a whole."

"Sounds great" I said.

Fang came out and stood in front of me, his friends following in suit.

Fang cracked his knuckles. "You ready for a beating Maxie?"

I glared at him for not calling me by my real name and noticed his friends standing behind him whispering.

"Pu-leze, the only thing I'm ready for is to be victorious. Which I can assure you, will happen. Because I am Maximum Ride, the girl who would kick her step-father's ass from here to next year every single day."

"I know; you showed me the scars." Fang said, but widened his eyes. He knew his mistake.

I narrowed my eyes at him, a growl forming in my throat. "Don't make me kill you right here and now." I growl, letting the rumble in my throat come loose, startling the guys behind Fang because of my animalistic sound.

"Naw, we gotta save it for an audience." Fang said.

"Aren't you supposed to be the 'dark', 'silent', and unemotional rock?" I ask.

Fang shrugged.

Great. Now he doesn't say anything.

I shake my head and go stand beside coach.

"Max you ok?" Coach asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. I can't believe Fang knows about my scars. For how long? And how can I trust him to not laugh at me being Cinderella when he's such a jerk toward me in front of his friends? Ugh, life is confusing.

Once the class had filed in, coach called role and everyone sat in the middle of the basketball court.

I went and started taking the mats out, carrying two at a time, smirking as the boys gaped at me. Even Fang was surprised. They were heavy, but not that heavy.

I began laying them out into a giant square. I grabbed six more and laid them out before going to stand beside coach, no emotion on my face.

"Max and Fang will be doing a fight demonstration, showing what all the moves look like bunched together. Fang, Maximum, begin."

I stepped onto the mat, and Fang did the same. We were face to face.

Coach blew his whistle. I instantly too two leaps back, right when Fang was about to sock me in the gut.

We circled each other, trying to find our opponent's weaknesses.

Fang's weaknesses:

-Distracted easily

-Big movements

-cocky

Strengths:

-Nimble

-toned

-eyes

My weaknesses:

-underestimate things

-arrogant

-not pay attention to details too much

Strengths:

-fast

-experienced

-strong

"C'mon already!" A kid yelled after we were circling each other.

Fang's focus wavered, giving me an advantage. I lunged, jumping and landing both feet on Fang's stomach, him falling to the ground with an "oof."

I landed by using the force of my jump to do a backflip and land in my cat crouch position, looking up.

My ponytail was coming out.

I looked up to see Fang hop off the ground and lunged at me, trying to land a kick in my face, but I rolled to my right before standing up, taking a step back.

Fang charged again, sliding on the ground head first before flipping over feet first and kicking me on the ground. I hoped up and kicked him in the gut while he was on the ground. He kneeled over, and picked me up by the legs and flipped me over his shoulder.

My ponytail came out, my hair spilling over my shoulders, and my bangs covering my eyes.

I landed on my back and rolled over before Fang could kick me. I stood up and wiped the hair out of my face, while facing him and threw a punch in the jaw. Fang took it and swung his fist for a cross jab. I caught it with my hand, and bent the wrist back, and putting pressure on one of the pressure points. He went down to his knees.

He used his other hand to sock me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me.

I got up and swung my fist, but Fang caught it, spinning me around before pulling me to his chest. He grabbed my other hand and put both hands behind my back.

I glared at him. But his eyes…you could really get lost in them. His bangs tickled my eyebrows, and I couldn't take the snickers from the class. I did what I could think of. I leaned my head into his chest gently, and rested there as in a given up position.

My assumptions were right. Fang took one hand, the other still holding onto my wrists and his free hand pushed my hair out of my face and to one side of my shoulder. I used that to my advantage, and pounced back, doing a backflip and landed. I smirked as I saw Fang's surprised face.

"Lesson number one, Nick Walker. Never underestimate a girl, and never, ever think that I give up easily." I said before lunging to him again. I lashed out my leg, making him stumble backwards. I advanced, and did an upper hook, cross jab, and for the finale, a roundhouse kick that connected to his temple.

Fang went down to the ground.

I turned to the class "and that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you beat up a kid."

But what I wasn't expecting was Fang lashing out his leg and tripping me, so I landed on top of him.

My head landed in the crook of his arm.

The class laughed.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Fang whispered.

"I'm sure you are. Who told you about my scars?" I whispered back.

"I saw them at the party." Fang murmured "I can't believe Jeb did that to you."

"Oh, I'm used to it." I mumbled. I hated that it was something I was _used_ to. A _beating _is what I'm used to. No child should have to go through that.

"I think Fang and Maxine are making out" A girl said, distaste in her voice.

"It's Max." Fang said, sitting up, me following in suit.

I saw his "friends" murmur to each other about Fang sticking up for the loser. A small smile escaped my lips. And I didn't fail to notice how Fang didn't deny the kiss (which never happened) nor did I miss the small, rare smile escape his lips when the girl said it.

**Time skip to the end of the day, and Nudge, Ella, and Max are in Max's room **

I sat on my bed while Nudge and Ella were digging for an outfit for me to wear tomorrow to school.

After lots of protests and arguments, they finally decided on my light washed jeans, my red t-shirt that said "swag" on it and my black vans. They also put my cop sunglasses and my "Yolo" bracelet and a tooth necklace to go with it.

"So, are you going to tell Fang?"

"No." I said to Nudge.

"Well, you have to tell Fang sooner or later you're Cinderella." Ella piped up, looking through one of my sports magazines. She had a weird look on her face; I don't think she speaks the language of engines for cars.

"I might tell him tomorrow at his concert" I say, reading my book.

"Awesome. Make sure you bring everything you need." Nudge said.

"I'm gonna bring the mask." I said.

"Are you going to sing?" Nudge asked.

I shook my head. "No need for that."

"Oh, ok. I'm just glad you're telling him. He loves you more than any other girl I've ever seen him with." Nudge said.

"Thanks Nudge." I said.

If only I had known that Lissa and Brigid were listening outside our door.

**Lissa Pov (Yuck) **

That. Little. Bitch.

Who does Maximum Ride think she is? Like, seriously, like, how could she totally go and ruin my plans for Fangy and I! I looked at Brigid, who shared the same disgusted look on her face.

Like, I'm way prettier, and like, so like, better and popular than her. I dress better, I like, sing better, hell, I even like, dance and act better than her! She's like, such a mess up!

Well, we'll just have to see about that.

"Come on Brigy, let's go and make that loser's life miserable. While we're at it, let's convince daddy to give her a beating tomorrow after this is all over." I told Brigid.

Brigid nodded her head, agreeing with me.

Let's see who the real Cinderella now, Maxie is.

**Wow. Lissa's a real bitch. Sorry that was a shorter chapter! But, I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Do you want me to give what Max, Nudge, Ella, Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy are wearing to the concert?**

**I do need answers. **

**Please, review, I need cheering on. School is coming soon, and I feel like I'm being dragged into a prison for practically all of the year. So, yeah….**

**Later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notice!**

**I'mOutOfYourWindow: Thank Bob somebody agrees with me! My friends actually are looking forward to starting school! Do you know how horrifying that is?!**

**Skatzaa: Cool beans :D**

**So, I have decided to update! Enjoy! FYI, the **_**songs fallin for you**_** and **_**you got me**_** are by Colbie Caillat.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Max Pov **

So we're at lunch, me, Nudge, and Ella are sitting on under our tree without the boys, we didn't know where they were. I was writing a new song. The inspiration was actually from the birds in the sky. The song has an instrumental part for Nudge's violin. Not only can Nudge play the violin, but a base guitar. She's really good at both.

Ella can play electric guitar and is learning the keyboard. Nudge and Ella are both singers as well.

And you thought you knew everything about us didn't you. I can totally see the raised eyebrows, the scoffs, eyes rolling, etc.

"Is Jeb going to the concert thing?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. So, just so we know, I'm going to be in big trouble for this." I said, tapping my pen against my chin.

"Well, Jeb did say you could go to the ball, and you went, and you just happened to be Fang's love, so, he shouldn't hurt you." Ella said.

Nudge scoffed. "Hold the freaking phone! Nothing, NOTHING just HAPPENS! It was fate! Fate, I tell you! It was fate that Fang and Max are in love, I mean, its fate that their meeting changed them both! Fang actually talks! As in saying more than three to five words! Hellloooo! And plus, did Jeb say she could go to the concert, because, Max, if not, then you are one brave chick, I mean it's so-"

I slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Do me a favor, and shut up." I said.

Nudge nodded and licked my hand.

I snapped my hand away, rubbing my palm against me denim shorts. "Gross Nudge."

Nudge giggled.

"And, Jeb said no, I already asked him, and I'm perfectly fine with it…" I trailed off for effect. It worked.

"NO! You have to go, I mean, it is soo important! Fang needs to know, and all this work will be for nothing if you…oh. You want me to shut up now. I will do that, because the look you're giving me is pretty scary…oh, I'm still talking…" Nudge said.

I rolled my eyes.

We were creating a song if you didn't know, maybe not _the_ song, but it was something that I thought of. Ella had her iPad and pulled up the keyboard app. She started making chords.

"Give me the first verse." Ella said.

_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I_

_Know you better _

"We need drums, we have the guitar parts." Ella said.

"We'll just do the acoustic version." I said. "Guitars and Keyboard."

"There should be a short guitar solo, and then the keyboard chords when Max starts singing." Nudge said.

"I still feel that we need the drums." I said.

"Maybe we can get Iggy and Gazzy to help out." Ella mused.

"Maybe." I said. I went back to writing.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Nudge asked.

I stopped writing. Where are they? I hear a bunch of noise at the picnic tables outside the cafeteria and looked over. Iggy was beating his drum sticks against the tables and Gazzy was rapping something. Fang was banging a rhythm against the table. And, there was a crowd around them.

"They look pretty stupid right now." I said, despite the fact that Gazzy was a pretty good rapper.

When they Gazzy finished his rap, the little crowd cheered. I rolled my eyes at their fame. I continued writing. I really needed to get this song out, and I had a feeling this was the perfect one.

"Who wants to go ask them? Because, we need to get everything in order for tonight." I said.

The applause grew. We all looked down to the picnic tables again and saw my two evil step-sisters stand on the tables, swaying their hips, trailing their hands up and down the guys.

I think I'm going to hurl.

Lissa turned and brought out a portable stereo from her bag and blasted on the "Party Rock Anthem" song my LMFAO. Everyone started to sing along with it. I looked closely, and saw Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy exchange a look that said _let's split_. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy slipped away and sprinted up the hill toward us. I shut my music book. Nudge and Ella put away the stuff.

"Hey guys" I greeted as they walked up.

"Hey. I thought we were gonna suffocate!" Gazzy exclaimed.

Nudge shook her head. "Oh Gaz…."

Gazzy cocked his head. Iggy went and sat beside Ella, pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her ear, making her giggle.

I gagged. Sometimes, love is disgusting.

"What're you working on this time?" Fang asked quietly, gesturing to my song book. "Didn't know you had an interest in music."

"It's nothing." I said.

Fang rolled his eyes. I looked down at the tables, chuckling to myself because everyone couldn't find our friends.

Brigid turned and saw Fang sitting next to me, and our buddies next to us forming a semi-circle, watching them as they gaped at us.

"Looks like we girls ruin your reputation a little bit." I murmured.

Fang shrugged. "It's alright."

"You nervous about tonight?" I asked.

Fang shook his head. "Naw, anticipation is more like the word."

I grinned and patted him on the back. "You'll do great."

Fang smiled at me and lifted my hand and softly kissed my skin. "You are always encouraging, aren't you?"

I took my hand back, trying to ignore the searing heat from where his lips touched. I looked up at the clouds, watching a lone bird flap its wings in beat with the wind. "If you want to call it that." I said looking back at him.

"Alright you two lovebirds, enough with the flirting."

I chuckled, looking at Fang as I said, "He already has his heart set for one girl and one girl only." I said.

Fang's eyes twinkled, purple and gold swirling with his obsidian orbs.

Ella looked at us, for she was the one who said it. She grinned at me and Iggy winked.

I rolled my eyes. I suddenly had the perfect song. Just for Fang. And it wasn't what we were working on. It was even better.

_You got me_.

I looked at Fang, whose eyes were still twinkling, giving me a lopsided grin.

_You got me. _

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes, I can't pretend though I try to hide - I like you_

_I like you._

I looked at my song book and smiled at the words that popped into my head.

**Times skip…. **

It was after school, and Nudge, Ella, and I were in my room writing the new song.

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes_

_I can't pretend though I try to hide - I like you_

_I like you._

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat_

_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me_

_You got me._

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet_

_And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet _

I looked up from my writing to see Nudge and Ella looking at clothes from my closet.

"Guys, we have approximately two hours until we perform." I said.

They both looked at me. "But Max, we need to know what we're gonna wear."

"The music is more important." I said.

"Max, we have the chords already. And personally, I like this song we're working on better than the one before. Nudge can do the base. I will come out with the keyboard doing a solo; there should be soft taps, like on the symbols to keep the rhythm going." Ella said.

I nodded. I continued writing the chorus.

"You have a gift Max. Songs just come to you so easily." Ella mused, looking at me.

I looked up from my book and shrug. "It's only easy when I know exactly what I have to say. It's basically a different way of speaking, you just have to know how to say the words right."

Nudge and Ella smiled and continued to leaf through their clothes. They each brought a duffel bag of stuff to wear, and they each pulled out two skirts. Both plaid, but one was blue and the other was green. Nudge had converse boots that stretched up to her knees and a white loose shirt. Ella pulled out a black shirt with strings that made a giant "X" in the back. She had a black tank top to go under it. Ella pulled out her shoes which to my surprise weren't boots but black flat sandals. They both had matching gold feather necklaces. Ella's earrings were dark blue chandelier earrings while Nudge's were and emerald green that came down to form a point. They each brought red lip gloss and Nudge had green eye shadow while Ella had plain gold. **(Both outfits on profile)**

I sighed as I finished the second chorus for the song. "Guys. We need to focus, the clothes are not important." I said.

Ella scoffed. "Sweetie, we're gonna be fine."

I shook my head. "We haven't even practiced with Iggy and Gazzy." I said.

"Max, calm down! It's fine, is the song finished?" Ella said, still looking through my clothes.

I went back to writing. "The bridge is almost finished and then the closing verse comes after that."

"Welp, we found the perfect outfit for you Max, it's so you, and I was thinking that we all wear our masks from the dance and take them off at the end of the song, ZOMG! I feel like I'm part of a fairytale, you're Cinderella, and we're your only friends, and we have found our true love, but they are like, out of grasp, and we have to fight for it. It feels so cool, like, yeah…." Nudge trailed off as she saw me put my hands over my ears. Ella shook her head.

"Nudge, I love you, but sometimes you need to shut up." I said.

Nudge smiled. She got out her electric violin and strung a few chords. She then picked up the base guitar (yes, in case you're wondering, she does know how to play the guitar and the violin) and strummed the same chords. She looked at me and smiled.

"I think we got it." She said.

**Time skip again, to the concert that Fang/Max (even though she is a surprise) is singing at….. **

**Fang Pov (Yes, I know :D) **

I looked at my friends, who were currently messing with their ties.

I grabbed my black and white electric guitar, slinging it on my back. I saw Iggy grab his drum sticks and Gazzy grabs his black fedora hat to put it on.

"Introducing ladies and gentlemen, Fang Walker, Iggy Griffiths, and Gazzy Beasley!"

I look to the guys. "Let's do this." I say, and we walk onto stage. Iggy gets behind his drum set and tunes it, as Gazzy takes his hat off and takes out his music sheet for the keyboard.

But wait….his music is already out…..hmm….

I internally shrug. I stare at them and they both nod in conformation. I turn and walk to the mic in front of the little semi-circle of the stage. I looked around the stage and saw steps that led to the semi-circle of the stage. I sling my guitar in front of my stomach and look out into the crowd. I see the producer guy who set this gig up. I gave him a slight nod. As I looked on, I saw practically the whole school looking at me, cheering and chanting my name. In front of me, Lissa, Brigid, and all my "Fangirls" as Max puts it were cheering, bouncing up and down.

I winked at some random blonde chick, and she swooned.

I grinned to myself yet….it's not the girl I am in love with.

I look to my far left and saw the wrestling team clapping, Dylan and his buddies clapping. I looked to my far left, and saw Ari and the football team whistling. I nodded to them, and gave a slight glare to Ari.

I scan the crowd for my Nudge, Ella, and Max. They're supposed to be here. I smile when I see Angel sitting on my father's shoulders. She blows me a kiss and cheekily smiles. I pretend to grab the kiss and pull my fist to my heart. She does the same. I look once more for my sister and her friends as the applause dies down. Once it does, I speak into the mic.

"Hey guys, I'm Fang. The drummer is Iggy, and the keyboardist is Gazzy. This is an original, it's called Halfway Gone."

I look at Iggy and give a nod.

I then turn to the mic and jam on my guitar.

**(PS. This song is called "halfway gone" by lifehouse, so, yeah….back to the story :D)**

Iggy beats his sticks three times and I play my guitar as Gazzy opens with "oh ah oh, oh ah oh."

Then it's my turn

_You were always hard to hold_

_So letting go ain't easy_

_I'm hanging on, your growing cold_

_While my mind is leaving_

_Talk, talk is cheap_

_Give me your word_

_You can keep_

I take a step back before jumping in front of the mic.

_'Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm on my way_

_And I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way_

_'Cause your halfway in, but don't take to long_

_'Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

Gazzy echoes with the "oh ah oh" into the mic on his keyboard as he played the keyboard.

_Halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

Iggy bobs his head as he beats on his drums and sets the fast rhythm.

_You got one foot out the door_

_And choking on the other_

_Always thinking something more_

_Is just around the corner_

_Talk, talk is cheap_

_Give me your word_

_You can keep_

Everyone cheers really loudly as I jump and land into a lunge before jumping up and singing into the mic.

_'Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm on my way_

_And I'm feeling, feeling, I'm feeling this way_

_'Cause your halfway in, but don't take to long_

_'Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

Iggy beats his drums with a big crash on the symbols and Gazzy spins around before playing again. I bob my head to the rhythm as I sing.

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way_

_And I'm feeling feeling, feeling this way_

_'Cause your halfway in, but don't take too long_

_'Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

Gazzy and Iggy echo with "oh ah oh's"

_I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

_Now I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

I raise my hands above my head and clap, and the audience follows me. I put my hands back on my guitar and sing, closing my eyes.

_Don't take too long_

_Don't take too long_

_'Cause I'm on my way_

_If you take too long_

I snap my eyes open and jump in the air to do a 360 before singing again

_'Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm on my way_

_And I'm feeling, feeling, I'm feeling this way_

_'Cause your halfway in, but don't take to long_

_'Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way_

_And I'm feeling, feeling, I'm feeling this way_

_'Cause your halfway in, but don't take too long_

_'Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

Iggy and Gazzy echo with the "oh ah oh, oh ah oh

_'Cause I'm halfway gone, yeah I'm halfway gone_

Iggy and Gazzy echo again doing the same "oh ah oh, oh ah oh."

_'Cause I'm halfway gone, yeah I'm halfway gone_

I finished with my hands raised high, opening my eyes that I didn't realize were closed. The crowd cheered, screaming mine and the rest of my band's names. I lowered my hands and looked to see Iggy lowering his drumsticks and Gazzy raised hands that formed the shape of a bird.

**(A/N, to do that, just put your hands so your palms are facing you and cross them so the thumbs are touching.) **

I followed his lead and as did Iggy. My band and I held our virtual hand sign to the crowd, and everyone did it back.

I smiled as a saw Nudge, Ella, and of course, Max standing in the back. They all had big black trench coats covering them shoulder to knees. That's strange… I looked at Max, still holding the bird symbol to her.

I felt my heart pound as she held up the symbol. She smiled at me and nodded.

I lowered my hands still looking at her.

Damn, did this girl give goose bumps. She's so….different. Her gaze wavered from mine as she looked down at Angel, who was currently running into her arms. Max scooped my littlest sister up, swirling her around before balancing Angel on her hip. Max looked at me and winked, giving me a chill throughout my body.

Damn. That day when we briefly kissed, even if it was an accident (which it was) it was….exhilarating. That was all I could do to describe it. It reminded me of the girl at the dance…

Naw. Not possible.

_Why not? _The little voice in my head said.

I mentally shook my head to clear that thought. Of course… why not? Why can't she be the one…?

I shook my head again. I looked at the crowd.

"Well, I guess that's all we have for today, unless you guys want more…" I trailed off and smile as the crowd screamed for more.

I chuckled. "Alright. Well, I do have one, and you've all heard it. Those of you who were at the party on Wednesday, you know the song." I turned to the guys and gave them a nod. They changed their music sheets and gave me thumbs up in conformation of being ready.

I cleared my throat. And smiled as Max looked up with wide eyes. Angel turned in her arms and gave me thumbs up.

And I began. I strummed the guitar with Gazzy coming shortly after and then three seconds later Iggy hit the drums.

_Far away, I feel you're beating heart_

_All alone, beneath the crystal stars_

_And staring into space, what a lonely face_

_I'll try to find my place with you_

Everyone cheered as I jumped and sang the chorus

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can it stay for a while?_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

_My beautiful love_

_My beautiful love_

I closed my eyes while I played the guitar and looked up at Max as I sang.

_Larger than the moon, my love for you_

_Worlds collide, as heaven pulls us through_

_The secret of the world is written in the stars_

_I'm carrying your heart in mine_

I smiled as I looked up with my eyes closed, singing, to my true love.

…God… sometimes I can be such a sap.

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can it stay for a while?_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

I jumped and did a 360, landing in a lunge before hopping back up into a 360 and landed in front of the mic.

_My beautiful love_

_Maybe a greater thing will happen_

_Maybe all will see_

_Maybe our love will catch like fire_

_As it burns through me_

Iggy stopped playing and I strummed softly, Gazzy being the one to be heard.

_Maybe a greater thing will happen_

_Maybe all will see_

_Maybe our love will catch like fire_

_As it burns through me_

_Maybe a greater thing will happen_

_Maybe all will see_

_Maybe our love will catch like fire_

_As it burns through me_

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can it stay for a while?_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

I jumped and looked into the crowd, and smile as Angel clapped with the beat. I closed my eyes for the last time.

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can it stay for a while_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

_My Beautiful la-la-la-la-love_

_La-la-la-la-love_

_My beautiful la-la-la-la-love_

_La-la-la-la-love_

_My beautiful love_

I finished the song, smiling as the crowd went wild. I opened my eyes and mine locked with Max's for a brief second before I looked to see the producer guy come up on stage and pat me on the back. Iggy and Gazzy leave their instruments and stand on my left. (The producer was on my right) The applause dies down and the producer guy speaks.

"Hey guys! I'm Jeff Morris, and I do believe you are looking at America's new hot band right here! Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, you guys have got talent! Thank ya'll for being here, and there will be refreshments in the back."

That was my cue to leave the stage. I waved at the crowd and walked to the back room and put my instrument away. The guys and I then went and found Nudge. I found them and Angel squealed when she saw me and squirmed out of Max's arm then ran up to me and I scooped her up. She gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

"Fang! You were so great! You rocked! You're the best brig brother ever!" Angel squealed, hugging my neck again.

I laughed. "I love you too baby." I looked to see Max come up to me and punch me on the arm playfully.

"You did great Fang." Max said.

I gave her a lopsided grin, and she blushed.

She looked at her feet briefly before looking up. Angel leaned out of my arms toward Max, and Max took her into her arms.

"You know Max, you could be my big sister. Marry Fang, and then you could live happily ever after." Angel said.

I looked at Max, whose eyes widened.

"Haha, Angel, don't scare us like that." Max said.

Max set Angel down. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll be right back."

Before I could say anything, Max turned around and left with Nudge and Ella.

I turned to the guys. "You want some cake?"

Gazzy nodded. We went to the refreshment table and got some cake. I turned around to find Iggy missing.

"Where'd Iggy go?" I asked.

Gazzy shrugged; his mouth full of food. He finally swallowed and said, "I'll go find him."

Gazzy disappeared. I went to Angel and dad.

"Son, you did exceptionally well. I see a few girls take a liking to you."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Of course he would say that. He never cares.

I turned to find Lissa and Brigid come up to me.

Lissa put her hands on my chest. "Hey Fangy. You did great tonight." Lissa purred.

"Uhh, thanks?" my words came out more like a question than an answer.

"You know, that song you last sang, I know who the Cinderella is." Lissa said, her fingers drifting up and down my arms.

I shuddered in disgust.

Lissa took it the wrong way. "I know. There has always been a connection between us. Total chemistry Fangy!"

I shook my head and shoved her hands off of me. "Sorry, but the girl I'm in love with is someone with class, not a whore like you." I said, and walked away with Angel at my heels. But Lissa pursued me. She shoved her hands against my chest, and leaned in.

I leaned back.

"Aw, c'mon Fangy, we're meant for each other. Like, we love the same bands and food and stuff, like, we both love cars and-"

"Lissa. Do me a favor. Shut up." I said coolly, shoving her hands away from me.

Angel left her spot behind my leg and kicked Lissa in the shin.

"OUCH! YOU LITTLE BITCH! Lissa lunged at Angel, but before I stepped in, Max was holding Lissa's outstretched wrist in a death grip.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you" Max said, deadly calm, but the steel dripped with her words.

Lissa sneered. "Shouldn't you be at home doing chores? Don't want to get the whipping again, wouldn't we?"

Max shivered, but her glare never faded, nor her stance. "Let it happen then. But you will not hurt this child."

Lissa rolled her makeup-caked eyes and tried to wrench her wrist out of Max's grip. The grip only got harder.

So I decided to step in. "Lissa, you hurt my sister, and I promise you, I can make sure your like is a living hell. So don't even waste your time trying to kiss me, because you just proved that you and I have _no _chemistry, that you are a self-centered bitch that is a waste of anyone's time."

Wow. I can't believe I just said that.

Apparently nor could Angel, Lissa, and Max. Lissa gaped at me, and Max nodded her head.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Fang. Couldn't have said it any better." Max grinned.

I smirked at her. "Max, would you mind letting go of this girl's hand, and not punch her in the face?"

Max's grasp dropped. And Lissa scurried away with her posse following closely behind her.

"That's the good girl." I said.

Max scowled.

I chuckled. I looked down at Angel, who looked up at me with her angelic eyes while chewing on her pointer finger's nail. I picked her up and looked up to Max.

Except, there was no Max.

I looked around, but couldn't find her.

There was a tap on the microphone. But apparently, I was in the back and I couldn't see who it was.

Damn, I'm a tall guy, but I feel short.

The crowd gave a mixture of cheers and murmurs.

A familiar voice came on the speakers, her voice giving me chills with every word she spoke.

"Uh, hi. You know us so I won't tell you our names. This is a song I wrote called you got me."

**(A/N **_**You got me **_**is by Colbie Caillat) **

I heard a keyboard start to play, followed by the drums and a base.

Then I heard it.

The voice.

The voice I have missed, longing, filling my dreams.

**Max Pov. **

We took our coats off, me revealing my outfit that I picked out (yes I know, shocking) myself. It was a black "keep calm and swag on" t-shirt. I had on grey washed skinny jeans, and according to Nudge, they were the most "fabulous pants she's ever seen". I mean, it's nothing special, just what I usually wear, black converse, the shirt and jeans. I had my favorite lack and red heart choker (see chapter 14) and my diamond music symbol necklace that I wore to the ball. Fang really like that necklace, although I never told you guys.

And you thought you knew me. Ha!

We get up on the stage, Iggy stationing himself at the drums, while Gazzy and Ella go to their keyboards. Nudge walks with me to the center of the stage and kisses my cheek in reassurance. I know, some of you may think that's gross, but hey, we're practically sisters. I nod and she goes to the base guitar. I turn to Ella, she gives me a smile, Iggy nods, and Gazzy gives a thumbs up. I look into the crowd, and I could barely see Fang in the back with Angel. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Uh, hi. You know who we are, so I won't tell you our names. This is a song I wrote, _you got me_." I said, trying so hard not to crack my knuckles like I usually do when I'm nervous. I spot Jeb in the back of the crowd, glaring at me. Lissa and Brigid start to storm toward me. I give a thumbs up behind my back to Iggy before placing my hands on the mic stand.

Gazzy and Ella start out with the keyboard, followed by Iggy with the symbols. Nudge comes in as I start to sing.

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes_

_I can't pretend though I try to hide_

_I like you, I like you_

Iggy gives a tap on the drums, and the audience starts to clap. I see Fang try to come up front, still in the back holding Angel.

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat_

I put my hand to my heart.

_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe_

_You got me yeah, you got me_

Fang comes a little closer, his black leather jacket glistening in the dim light.

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet_

I take my hand from my heart and stretch it out.

_And that crooked smile of yours_

_It knocks me off my feet_

Fang gets to the center of the room and looks up, and sees me singing.

Let's just say he's a little more than shocked. I take my mic from the stand and walk to Nudge as I sing.

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good, it must be love_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

_I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin_

_'Cause no matter what I do_

_Oh, my heart is filled with you_

I finish by pointing at Fang and walk toward the center of the stage, my sliding in my converse on the slick floor, causing people to laugh as I skid to a halt. I continue singing.

_I can't imagine what it'd be like_

_Living each day in this life_

_Without you, without you_

Fang steps closer, Angel now on his hip. She smiles her toothy smile at me. I grin back as I sing.

_One look from you, I know you understand_

_This mess we're in, you know is just so out of hand_

I spin in a circle as I sing the first line to the chorus and walk to the end of the stage and bend down to touch Dylan's hand that's stretched out. I can tell you right now, he is pretty confused that I'm the pretty girl he danced with. I stood up and walked to where Ari was standing with his friends and waved at him.

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good, it must be love_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

_I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin_

_'Cause no matter what I do_

_Oh, my heart is filled with you_

I walk back to the center of the stage and find Fang and Angel coming towards me again. I look at him in the eye as I say these next words:

_I hope we always feel this way_

_I know we will_

_And in my heart I know that you'll always stay_

Fang reaches the front of the crowd, and I crouch down in front of him and touch his cheek tenderly with one hand and he turns his head to kiss my palm

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good, it must be love_

I stand back up and walk over to Ella and she sings the next part. She's good. I look back to find Iggy's eyebrows up as he's playing. He obviously didn't know about El.

_I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin_

_'Cause no matter what I do_

I walk back to the center stage where my mic stand is and put my mic on it. I hold on with one hand and the other hand raises as I close my eyes and sing to the very end.

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

_How much do I need to fill me up?_

_It feels so good, it must be love_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

_I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin_

_'Cause no matter what I do_

_Oh, my heart is filled with you_

_Oh, you got me, you got me_

_Oh, oh, you got me, you got me_

I trail off and lower my hand, and the crowd roars with approval. I open my eyes to see Angel hopping up on stage and running to me. I pick her up and swing her around before setting her on my hip. I see Fang come up on stage. He walks toward me and plants a kiss right on my mouth before I can react.

There's a gasp from the crowd. Fang retracts from the kiss, only far enough to leave our noses touching, lips brushing, hands intertwined, and his words in a whisper.

"You know, I kinda knew it was you. It could only be you." Fang murmured, his lips brushing strands of electricity against mine.

Wait, he knew? How the hell did he know? When did he know?

"What gave it away?" I ask, looking into his dark eyes.

"Well, there was you, you listened and understood, just like Cinderella did at the dance, and of course, Nudge and Angel squealing about it, and the last one was Iggy and Ella dating. He said once he found his mystery girl, mine shouldn't be too far behind. He was right about that." Fang said.

"When did you first know?" I asked.

"Well, I saw your outline in Nudge's car on the way home from the dance." Fang said.

"How did you know it was her car?"

"Her license plate and it had that bumper sticker that said 'Fashion gives the world color.'"

"You seem to be talking a lot." I said smiling.

Fang flipped his hair, his shaggy bangs washing over his eye. "Then I'll stop." And with that, his lips swooped down and met mine, me melting instantly.

Angel hops down and I snake my arms around Fang, my hands threading deep into his shaggy hair. He nips my bottom lip, and I smile slightly against his lips. I pull away and look at him before the crowd. I see Jeb.

He's furious.

The rest of the gang (including Angel) leaves the stage.

I gulp and leave the stage behind everyone else. Fang follows me to the side of the stage.

"Max wait!" Fang calls, but I'm already gone. I'm in serious trouble. I dash out the door and into the rising sunset. I grab my helmet and move to get on my bike by a hand stops me.

"Max." Fang's voice murmured to me. I felt his hot breath against my neck.

I look straight ahead, and catch Jeb's movement toward his beat-up Honda. Looks like I have trouble when I get home.

"Max." Fang murmured again into my hair.

I tried to wrench my arm out of his grip.

"Wherever you run, I'm always going to follow." Fang said.

"I don't need you to do that! I can take care of myself!" I said, desperately trying to get out of his grasp.

His hold only got stronger. "Stop running Max. Let me catch up to you so I can be at your side always." Fang said, his lips brushing my ear.

I shuddered with pleasure and fear. Fear because I don't want to get hurt and pleasure, well, this _is _Fang, and he is one of the most handsome men I've ever seen. At least, in my experience.

"But if I stop running, I might trip and fall." I said.

Fang leaned me against him, his chest hitting my back. "But if you stop running, I will catch you. I know you fear getting hurt, but trust me. I'm crazy about you. I'd…God Max; I would kill, die, love, and live for you. Just let me in Max. I want to get to know you, I want to see behind the mask you put on. I want to see the girl again who lights up the world when she sings." Fang said.

I turned to him, his eyes pleading. "The only reason I sang for you now was because you needed to know who I was before you leave."

Fang took both of my hands. "Then come with me. Ask for anything, and I will give it to you. Hell, if you wanted wings, I'd give you them! If you wanted the world I would give all that I could. Max, please."

"I don't want trouble Fang." I said.

Fang frowned. "Don't you want to be free from your evil step sisters and step father? Max, you think I'm so stupid? Do you really think I don't know where you get those whip scars from? Max! Please! I know Jeb hurts you please, just, be with me!" Fang looks at me, his pleading eyes bore into me, leading straight to my soul.

I look to the side, tears threatening to come out. Fang reaches his hand and lays it against my turned cheek. "Max…" Fang whispers.

I shake my head and put my helmet on. "I've got to go Fang. Good luck to where ever you future lies." As I said those words, I got on my bike and sped towards home. What Fang didn't see was my tears running down my face and my heart breaking because I just ran away. From the man who wanted nothing more than to hold me when I cry, catch me when I fall, and love me for being me.

**Fang Pov. **

"I've got to go Fang. Good luck to where ever you future lies."

Damn that Max.

"Dammit!" I yelled, swinging my arms and hitting every close object around me.

"Dude. If you loved her so much, why aren't you chasing her? Weren't you the one who said you would always follow her to catch her when she falls?" Iggy said, he and Gazzy coming up on either side of me.

I nodded.

"Well, she falling bro. She's falling hard, and you're not there to catch her." Gazzy said.

"But I don't…" I trailed off.

"Don't what Fang? You don't think she loves you? You don't think she wants to be with you? Man, you are blind and crazy, being a fool who thinks of that." Gazzy said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fangster, you do realize she was crying as she rode away, right?" Iggy asked.

I shook my head. "How could you tell?"

"By her form being hunched over." Ig said.

"Fang, you are my best big brother ever, but, you are really stupid. It it's taking all of us to put together a speech for you to go after her, no matter how many times I have put you through those fairytale movies and you still go get it, you're hopeless." Nudge said. Ella who was standing beside her nodded. Angel tugged on my jeans.

I looked down at her.

"Jeb's going to beat her with the whip Fang." Angel said.

"You don't know what you're talking about Ange."

"I do. The evil sisters were talking about it." Angel replied.

"That's it." I hand Iggy my black tie and hop in my car. I back out and speed toward Max's house.

I hope I'm not too late.

**And that's a wrap folks. Sorry for all the cheesy stuff, but hey! And least Fang found out…or rather was confirmed of his suspicions… anyways. **

**Reviews would be most appreciated. **

**Later XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm back! So… I'm writing a Hunger Games story? Do you think I should post the chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride! I do! I really do! JP himself gave it to me!**

**Hahahaha! I'm kidding!**

…**sigh. **

**Max Pov. **

I park my bike and take off my helmet as I get off and walk away from it. I walk inside, silently shutting the door. I set my helmet on the coat rack hung up my leather jacket. I noticed Jeb's car outside.

And I already know what my punishment is. Although… it might be even worse.

I slowly walk inside, trying to shove down the fear that is bubbling up in my throat while running my hands over my arms, trying to calm the Goosebumps erupting on my arms.

I walk further, heading up to my room, wondering where Jeb was. He is home…

I held in a gasp when a dark, murky shadow crossed my path. I stopped walking, instead taking steps back; knowing who the shadow belonged to.

Jeb stepped into view, holding a shiny silver object.

Oh no.

I took more steps back, leading into the kitchen. Jeb kept following me. And this time, he was sober. I could tell by his gait.

Jeb clicked his tongue at me. "Maxie, Maxie my little darling, we know better than to walk away for your father. Especially disobeying him." He gave me a lingering look. "I guess you'll have to suffer the consequences."

Before I could blink, Jeb lunged at me, swinging the silver object at me, and I taking notice it was a carving knife. I leaned back, the knife nearly missing me by a centimeter. I crouched down low as Jeb swung again. I jumped back up, lashing out my leg, kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled back in shock.

I moved toward the drawer of knifes, pulling out the first one I could reach. It was a steak knife.

Just my luck, ain't it?

My vision spotted a movement, allowing me two seconds to react to the motion. I jumped back, holding up my steak knife to block his. I cut Jeb's wrist. Jeb roared in fury.

He lunged at me again, swinging the knife at me. My reaction was too late, and the cost was a slice in the left upper arm. Good thing I'm right handed. I stepped back, clutching my wound, glaring at Jeb. My hatred-filled glare turned to terror as Jeb suddenly loomed over me. He kicked me in the knee, causing me to crumble. He kicked me again, this time landing his foot on my stomach, causing me to land on my back with an "oof". I rolled, cutting his shin in the process with my knife. My injured arm was oozing with blood, the red liquid trickling down my arm.

Jeb kicked me again, this time in the side, I think somewhere near my kidney. I doubled over in pain. Jeb brought his knife down on me, but I forced myself to roll again, standing up. I swayed on my feet and leapt to the side away from Jeb's blow, but earning a tear in my shirt.

My mistake was looking down at the new mark from Jeb.

Jeb lashed out, kicking me in the face, causing my chin and nose to bleed. My head snapped back, me stumbling into the counter. Jeb swiped my only weapon out of my hand and picked me up by the collar of my shirt. He tossed me like a sack of flour into the floor, my head hitting the tiles. He kicked me again, and stood on my right wrist, my other useless. His other foot clamped over my neck. He kneeled down to me, tracing his knife gently with ever so tenderness.

"Well Maxie, I thought you'd be tougher than this. C'mon, I wanted to have a little fun. At least your fake prince charming won't miss you. I know none of your family will miss you. Not even your friends." Jeb sneered, his repulsive breath filling my airway, choking me.

I gaged at the horrid smell.

As Jeb loomed over me, I struggled against him.

Jeb tisked his tongue. "Maxie, don't struggle, it only makes it worse."

I spat in his face. "My name's Max, douche bag."

Jeb's eyes burned with fury and he punched my face, my lip splitting against my teeth. My tongue tenderly traced the mark, noting the blood trickling down the split in my lip. Jeb punched my face again, the knife slicing my cheek. I squirmed, finally getting Jeb off of me. I jabbed my knee in him where it counts, and rolled on my stomach. I hoped up and lashed out a powerful kick, sending him back. Jeb fell against the counter, cutting his temple. He brought his hand to it, and looked to find blood painting his fingers.

"You wish you hadn't done that Maximum Ride." Jeb growled. He lunched at me, throwing his knife with precision. I dodged it, going to my right. The knife whizzed past me and hit the far wall beside the doorway. I looked at Jeb again, not allowing the tingling fear inside me. I'm not afraid of anything, but when Jeb gets angry… well, we all know what happens then.

Jeb lunged at me, throwing a pot at my head. I dodged the object again, but it hit my right shoulder. I looked to see Jeb tackling me against the wall, kneeing me in the stomach repeatedly. I kept doubling over in pain, trying to free myself from his hard, firm grasp on my shoulders against the wall. I started seeing black spots dotting my vision.

All of a sudden, the sound of the door opened with a big crash. I looked to see a black blob swerve through the doorway, knocking Jeb off of me. Being released, I shoved myself off the wall, yanking the knife out as well. I lunged toward Jeb, but to be held back by strong arms. I struggled, clawing towards Jeb. Jeb got up from the ground and roared before lunging at me and my captor. I kicked out both of my legs, using my captor as a balance. I brought my feet to Jeb's chest, sending him flailing back into the fridge. Jeb went limp on the ground.

I spun around and brought my fist to my captors face. But before I could make contact, one of the arms let go of me and grabbed my wrist. The arm around my waist tightened, bringing me closer. The hand holding my wrist lowered it, intertwining its fingers with mine.

I looked into the midnight black eyes that were boring into mine.

"Let it go Max. It's over." Fang murmured, his nose brushing mine like a soft summer breeze. Fang brought the hand that was holding mine to my face. He traced my cut with his thumb, his other fingers grasping my cheek. He traced my lips, putting pressure on the split.

I blinked out of the trance he was putting me in. "Why are you here Fang?" I asked, turning my head to Jeb's limp body. I broke away from him and walked around the debris from the fight. I knelt next to Jeb, feeling his pulse.

"He's alive Fang." I said.

Fang came beside me and knelt to touch Jeb's chest and check the back of his head. "You didn't hit him very hard. He should be waking soon."

I stood up and began picking up the trash and dumping it in the garbage. I put the shattered dishes, bloody knifes, and anything else in a big garbage bag. I took the bag and slung it over my shoulder. I started swaying, the black splotches reappearing once again.

Fang stood up and caught me at the waist, taking the garbage bag. "You shouldn't clean the mess. It could be evidence."

I shook my head. "He'll use it against me. He'll even lie like… like the last time." I lowered my head, resting it against Fang's chest.

Fang kissed the top of my head. He dropped the garbage bag and secured one arm around my waist and another one on the back of my head.

My black splotches reappeared, this time, blurring my vision even worse.

"Fang…I…I…" I gasped, suddenly not able to breathe.

Fang pulled my head away, his eyes showing the only emotion-concern and worry. "Max…you're bleeding badly, especially on the side of your cheek and arm."

"I'll be fine, I just gotta…gotta…rest." I said. If it weren't for Fang, I would have fallen on the floor.

A grunt came from the floor. We looked over to see Jeb getting up, struggling to stand.

"Max, I no longer allow you to see this boy again. Do you hear me?" Jeb snarled before lunging at us, but his footsteps clumsy. Fang set me on the floor with the bag. I clutched my head, starting to see stars and dots. I could barely see Fang do a roundhouse kick and a karate chop on the side of the shoulder. I heard a distinctive crunch, the sound of a bone breaking, and saw Jeb throw a swing at Fang. He pushed Fang aside and lunged toward me. I struggled to move, everything was spinning, and Jeb grabbed my arm. He hauled me up and threw me to the floor kicking me.

Fang got up from the floor and sprang towards Jeb, tackling him to the ground. I tried to stand, but everything was dizzy. I blinked several times before I could see Fang beating the crap out of Jeb.

"Don't… _punch_…ever…_punch_… touch… _right hook, punch_…my…girl…_punch_…ever…again…_punch_…don't lay…a hand on her…_punch, punch, upper jab_…again!" Fang roared between blows.

He shoved Jeb against the wall and kicked Jeb's head, knocking him unconscious. Fang looked down and looked at me, showing no emotion. But his eyes sparkled in something…something I've never seen before.

He came over to me and knelt beside me. He picked me up bridal style and I rested my head against his shoulder. "C'mon Max, let's get you to the hospital." Fang said.

I shook my head. "No! I hate…I…hate…hospitals…" I slurred. What the heck is wrong with me?

"I know. But we have too. Can you do something for me Max?" Fang said, walking toward my garage, heading toward my car.

"Hmmm? What…what…would that…be?" I asked, my head lolling on his shoulder.

"Stay awake for me. Just keep your eyes open." Fang said, opening the car door somehow and setting me down on the seat, buckling me in.

"Okay Fang…can we stop and get ice cream? I'm hungry…" I said.

Fang closed the door and ran to the other side of the car, opening the door to the driver's side. He opened the compartment in the dashboard and pulled out my keys.

…How'd he know?

"Faaanng…how'd…you know?" I said, looking at him.

Fang shrugged. "Keep your eyes open Max." He said, pulling out of the driveway, careful not to hit my bike.

"Kay Fang…Is Jeby… dead?" I said.

"No." Was Fang's reply, as he sped down the road. Good thing the hospital is only fifteen minutes from my house.

I lolled my head around, looking out the window, and sometimes at Fang, studying his features. His face was grim, jaw set, and his eyes were hard yet gooey. Kinda reminds me of cookies…

"Fang, can I have a cookie?" I asked.

Fang shook his head.

"Can I have a water?" I tried.

Fang shook his head.

"Fang…do you hate me?" I asked.

Fang stopped at the red light and looked at me, his face showing bewilderment.

"How could I hate you Max? When all I can do is love you?" He asked.

I shrugged, blinking a couple times. I must be really out of it.

The light changed to green, and Fang set off and two minutes later we pulled into the Hospital urgency center. He parked, got out, and scooped me up from my side of the car. He rushed me inside the Urgency center.

"Help! This girl needs a doctor right away!" Fang shouted, his husky voice filling the room.

A doctor in a white lab coat approached. "I'm Maya, I'll take her." She turned and grabbed a stretcher and Fang set me gently on it.

Maya whisked me away to a white room, and nurses started setting me up for some procedure.

Maya took a syringe and went to jab it into my arm. I took my hand away. "FANG! FANG! HELP ME!" I cried, struggling against the multiple hands.

"Ma'am, calm yourself down!" A nurse exclaimed, trying to grasp my hands.

"No! I want Fang!" I said, tears coming to my eyes. My head started to throb.

"Go get the boy." Dr. Maya said.

A nurse went to go get him. Only moments later, Fang reappeared in the doorway, and rushed to Dr. Maya's side.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Fang! They're gonna run tests on me, and jab me with needles!" I said, holding my arms to my chest.

Fang turned to Dr. Maya. "Max here is afraid of Hospitals, no offence, do you mind if I hold her hand while you help her?" He asked.

Dr. Maya nodded. "Sure. Anything."

Fang went to my right side where the nurses were fixing their equipment. Fang grasped my right hand and squeezed it.

Dr. Maya brought out the syringe again, my fear kicking in once more. I remember they jabbed my mom with syringes when she died.

Fang squeezed my hand, and used his other hand to force my face to look at him. "Max, look at me, hey, look at me. It's just me. Don't stop looking at me." Fang said, stroking my hand with his thumb.

I felt a prick in my arm. I drew in a breath, my eyes widening, my fingers itching to punch the doctor in the face. Fang squeezed my hand, him still cupping my face.

"Calm down…calm down…" Fang murmured.

I felt the prick go away. I looked to Dr. Maya putting the needle in a plastic bag, and putting it in a container.

"I don't know what you did sir, but you sure do know how to tame this girl." Dr. Maya said, giving a flirtatious smile.

I groaned. "What did… you give me?" I asked, resting my free arm on my stomach.

"Sleeping medicine. If I'm not mistaken, you have a minor concussion, but we won't know for sure until we do some X-RAYS.

"Oh…" I said, my eyes feeling heavy. "Hey…Fang…don't leave." I said.

"I won't." Fang said.

I grasped his hand tighter. "Promise?" I asked. Hey, he could be lying.

Fang's eyes danced in amusement, and his voice held laughter as he said, "I promise, cross my heart and hope to live." He squeezed my hand and pinched my cheek.

I yawned. "Good…" I said, before drifting asleep.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the shortish chapter, but I hope you guys liked it anyway! So, at least fifteen reviews would make my day, and possibly put another chapter up in less than 24 hours.**

**Here, let me put it in a nutshell.**

**15 reviews= another chapter sometime in the near future.**

**Savvy? **

**Question of the day: What song makes you happy? Mine are **_**halfway gone**_** by **_**Lifehouse **_**and **_**Gives you hell**_** by **_**All American rejects**_**.**

**:) Keep calm, and fly on.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So… I'm back! Everybody say yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Savvy?**

**Savvy… I like that word. Especially when Captain Jack Sparrow uses it!**

**Max Pov. Of course :) **

I open my eyes to Fang peering down at me, still holding my hand.

"Hiya." He said

"Hey you. Didn't know you'd still be around." I murmured, turning my head to get a full view of him.

He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

The door opened, and I looked to see Dr. Maya come in, followed by all of my friends.

Angel rushed to my side beside Fang. "Max! Are you ok? Do you need cookies?"

I chuckled. "Angel, cookies would make my day." I said, stretching my hand from Fang's and ruffling her fluffy blonde hair.

Angel giggled and I took my hand away and laid it next to me. Fang grasped it again, tracing circles on my skin with his thumb.

I looked at Nudge, who was at the foot of my bed.

"Max," Nudge started. "Jeb is also here, he's waiting to be let in. Same with Lissa and Brigid."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "But Jeb's injured." I said.

"By the looks of things, he looks fine." Ella said.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"A day and a half. I brought your homework." Iggy said.

Ahh, just enough time to cover up the injuries Fang and I gave him.

"Thanks Igster."

"So Max… you're a really good singer." Gazzy said.

"She is?" I forgot Dr. Maya was standing in the room.

I shrugged. "I'm alright." I said, sitting up in my pillows.

Iggy scoffed. "She's freaking amazing."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Fang. But he was studying Dr. Wonderful Maya. I squeezed his hand. He looked at me and gave me a small grin.

Suddenly, the door opened and Jeb stepped in.

"Ah, sorry to disturb you guys, but I would like to speak with my daughter." Jeb said in his fake father voice.

I sneered at him.

"Max, that is no way to talk to your father." Jeb said in dismay.

Fang regarded him with cold eyes. Angel took one look at Fang's face and copied his moves; crossing her arms and putting on a glare.

Jeb saw my friends do the same stance.

"Jeb, if you want to talk to me, say it in front of my friends." I said with an icy glare.

"Ok," Jeb began, "I just wanted to say, the Berkley University sent you a letter."

I cocked my head. "How do I know you didn't tamper with it like the last letter? I had to send in a new form thanks to you." I said.

Everyone's eyes were on Jeb.

Jeb cleared his throat and crossed the room to my bed. He handed the paper and I snatched it. I opened it, releasing my hand from Fang's. I took out the letter and opened it, reading the lines.

_Dear Miss Maximum Martinez Ride,_

_Berkley University is pleased that you have asked to be enrolled at our school. There will be auditions on a given date, please have a performance ready. There will be a phone call soon telling you details about your audition._

_Sincerely,_

_Berkley University. _

**Sorry¸ I'm not sure how college letters look, so, yeah. **

I looked at Fang. I smiled, and he took the letter. He read it, and grinned at me, handing it to Nudge. She read it with Ella looking over her shoulder. They looked up from the paper and started squealing and jumping up and down.

I got in. I got into Berkley University.

Dr. Wonderful cleared her throat.

"Um, I just wanted to say, congrats, and you will be free to leave around noon." With that, she left.

I smiled, and sat further on my pillows with the help of Fang.

Lissa and Brigid looked at each other as Fang helped me into sitting position.

I grinned at Fang, pulling him into a kiss. I grabbed his chin and pulled him to my lips and he smirked as the twins sniffed.

He winked at me as he broke the kiss and turned to a bag sitting on a chair. He pulled out some cookies.

And they were chocolate chip.

"I thought you might want some." Fang said. He handed them to me, and I began to gouge myself.

Then it occurred to me all of my friends and Jeb and the twins were still in the room.

I held out my bag of cookies to everyone. "Want one?" I mumble, mouth filled with cookies.

Iggy and Gazzy helped themselves and Nudge and Ella said a polite no.

"Max, if it's alright with the Walkers, you can stay at their house." Jeb said.

I looked at him, shocked. "Um, thanks?" I said, questioning his actions.

Jeb nodded. Then he and the twins left.

Then I did the most rational thing I could think of.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"YEAH! OH YEAH! YEAH BUDDY! NO MORE JEB! UH HUH, UH HUH, UH HUH UH HUH UH HUH!" I yelled, punching my fist into the air.

Everyone cracked up at that.

I think my life is turning up.

**So I'm going to skip to Nudge's house, Max in Fang's room, two days after she gets out of the hospital.**

I lay in the crook of Fang's arm on his bed, him stroking my hair with the arm I'm lying on and holding my hand with another. Our feet are intertwined and my free hand is resting on Fang's chest.

So I guess the word for our tangled up mess would be…

Cuddling?

Yeah, I really need to work on my romantic vocabulary department.

Sigh.

Anyways, Fang stroked my hair, and traced circles on my arms and I'm just resting. Honestly, I don' remember when I felt this good, no Jeb, no stress, just pure bliss.

The Berkley University called yesterday at Jeb's house while I was getting the rest of my belongings and told me my audition was tomorrow. And I had no idea what I was going to sing.

"You know, you could just use that song you wrote yesterday… was it called _Stop and Stare_? It was really good. You could do it." Fang suggested.

He was helping me decide my ideas for the audition. Nudge and Ella were already helping me with it, with Iggy as the drums. Gazzy was gonna be behind stage helping with the stereo amps, and Fang was gonna just be with Gazzy supporting. As much as I begged, he wouldn't be a part of my performance, according to him; I didn't need any help making an impression on people.

He knows me so well.

"I didn't write it, that song is by OneRepublic, you know that. Wait, how did you not know that? You obviously have been deprived as a child Fang. Anyways, I had it in there to learn the guitar chords. I think I'll do Unbreakable by Fireflight."

"Why that song?" Fang asked.

"I dunno, I guess it's because it reminds me of my life, and its saying to me 'go where you've never been without being scared, without anyone holding you back', kind of what people have been doing to me almost all my life." I said, shifting so my head was now on his chest, my left hand in a fist on his chest. He stroked my arm, making me shiver.

I get up suddenly out of Fang's embrace and walk to the desk where my book bag was and took out the paper that had the audition information out. I looked to my right and saw in the little trash bin was a paper that looked like a contract. I pulled it out and read it.

It was a contract stating that Fang and his band have received a record deal.

I turn to Fang and hold it up to him. "What is this?"

Fang sighed. "Max, you and I both know good and well what that is."

"Well why didn't you sign it? Iggy and Gazzy have wanted this forever, according to you. And so have you." I say.

Fang gets up and crosses the room to me. He snatches it away from me and puts it back in the trash before turning back to me.

"I've found better things in life." Fang murmured, leaning his head toward me.

"But this is your dream, your life. You worked hard for this." I said.

Fang closed his eyes as our foreheads touched. He sighed. "But you're my dream Max."

I chuckled and kissed his nose before backing up and sitting on the desk. "Although that's cliché and sweet, have you ever wondered, no matter how cliché this also is, that your music and me is both your dream?" I ask.

Fang cocked his head to the side, studying me. "You seriously want me to do this?" Fang asked.

"Yes Fang. It makes you happy, and me happy, and everyone else ecstatic. It's your passion, and I really want you to do it." I said.

"Yeah but your school…" Fang started.

I held up my hand. "Don't even go there."

Ever since I moved out of Jeb's house, he's been persistent in helping me pay for college and life.

I still don't think after all I've been through, he still doesn't believe I can take care of myself.

"You sure?" Fang asked.

"Fang, it's not my decision, it's yours. I'm just saying don't do something like throwing a really great opportunity away that'll make you regret every moment of your life. No matter how awesome I am." I said.

Fang chuckled. "I like your confidence."

I mock bowed. "Thank you for your approval, my good sir."

Fang chuckled again, the corners of his lips tugging up, into a small smile. He took the paper from the trash and scribbled his signature on it and set the pen down. "There. It's done." He said.

I smiled. "Now, let's go get ready for tomorrow, and bring the paper to let Iggy and Gazzy sign it."

Fang grabbed the paper and we walked hand in hand out the bedroom door.

**Imma cut it short guys. **

**Hey! Hey! Don't get too upset! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Question: What's everyone's opinion of Angel being the voice? My mind is still blown, and I read it like, a month ago!**

…**Sorry if I ruined the book for those who haven't read ANGEL yet. My apologies. **

**Keep calm and fly on.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back guys! I know you missed me, it's alright!**

**Next chapter, you know the drill!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Lissa Pov. Yuck.**

"Alright Brigid, you know what to do if Fang doesn't agree with the terms. Then I'll tell Fang our little deal, you got it?" I said, while putting lip gloss on.

We were getting ready for Max's stupid audition, and like, even though I think it's going to be like, totally boring, we're going to do it for daddy. He already made the arrangements if she happens to "fail" at her audition…

But oh well!

Brigid curled the last bit of her red hair, like mine of course! Everyone loves me! "Of course, Maxine was such a bitch to daddy! She embarrassed him in front of all her so called friends!"

I looked at my pink sparkly iPhone and saw the time, 4:43.

"Brigid, we have to go, Fangy will be there soon with our evil step-sister." I said.

Brigid nodded. "Right sis, let's go, I'll drive."

And with that, we sauntered out of our pretty house and away to see my prince charming!

**Max Pov. **

"You ready for this?" Ella asked while putting her base guitar strap over her head.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said, looking in the mirror and adjusting my hair.

Yes, for all you shocked people, my hair, is in fact, down. I'm wearing what I wore to the concert when I told Fang it was me. Nudge and Ella had the same outfits on and Gazzy and Iggy the same too.

We basically all agreed it was the best looking. Iggy's fedora included. Along with my hair being down, much to my dismay; I'm not even gonna begin on how long it took Nudge and Ella to capture me and fix my hair to perfection.

Hey, their words, not mine.

"Miss Martinez?"

I look up to the clipboard lady. "Yes?"

"You're up next."

"Oh, thank you." I said and the lady left.

I turned to my crew. "We're on."

We walk to the back stage, everyone getting their instruments.

I suddenly feel arms warp around me from behind, and warm breath on my neck.

"Good luck." Fang murmured against my skin.

"Thanks." I said, leaning back against his chest.

"Guess what, I turned my new song I wrote to my producer."

"And…?" I asked, instantly wanting to know more.

"He said he loved it, and if I write more songs he can make a record." Fang said.

I turned around to meet his eyes. I smiled at him. "That's great Fang! Your dream is coming true!"

Fang snorted. "Do you realize how cheesy that is?"

I swatted his chest hard, earning a 'grunt' from him. "Shut up."

Fang chuckled.

"Max, quit kissing my brother and get over here! We're on in like, two seconds… OMG! We will be performing in front of people! Oh, my gosh! How many people will be-"

Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

Pure silence.

I turned to Fang and kissed his lips, taking in his intoxicating scent and tasting the spearmint flavor on his lips.

"Miss Martinez?"

I turned to clipboard lady. "Yes?"

"You're on."

I smiled and nodded a thank you.

I turned to my friends.

"Let's do this, guys."

**Fang Pov. **

I watched Max go onto the stage, standing in front of the mic stand. The judges asked for her name, and asked what song she wanted to do.

"Hey Fangy," A nasally voice said from behind me.

"Lissa, get off of me before I break your nose." I said calmly, not taking my eyes off of Max.

"But Fangy, I have a deal for you, and if I were you, I'd listen well if you want Maxine to get into that stupid college." Lissa purred.

I whirled on her. "What're you talking about?"

Lissa started tracing my biceps with her finger. "Fangy, I'm talking about those judges and I know each other. Well, know daddy at least. And if you won't do as I say, I can make them tell Max she failed. Unless…" Lissa trailed off.

"Unless what?" I snarled, ripping her hands off of me.

"Unless you make out with me of course, duh," Lissa said.

"You're really that desperate?" I spat, "How pathetic."

Lissa narrowed her green eyes. "Pathetic? How dare you! Oh well… I guess Max will never get to go to college and fulfill her dream…" Lissa trailed off again.

I lunged at her but she held up her hand.

"No, no, Fangy dear. Are you that selfish? You don't care that Maxine-"

"Max," I corrected, snarling at her.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Whatever, anyway, I thought you loved her. Wouldn't you do anything to help her?"

I stopped. I would…

"But not by betraying her." I growled. I could barely hear the start of the song.

Lissa scoffed. "It's not betraying, it's just a kiss, that's all."

I shook my head. "Kissing you would be the death of me."

"I'm not arguing anymore. Kiss me and Maxine will have her dream life, or don't kiss me, and Max resumes a slave for daddy. And you and I both know what daddy will do to her." Lissa said.

I really don't want to do this…but if it's for Max, then I'll do it.

"Fine." I grumbled, already hating myself for giving in.

**Max Pov. **

"Name?"

"Maximum Ride Martinez." I said into the mic.

"What do you plan to sing for us Miss Martinez?" The middle judge asked.

"Unbreakable by Fireflight." I said into the mic again.

"Begin." The judges said at once.

Creepy…

I turned to my crew, and I nodded to Ella. I glanced at the backstage to find Fang arguing with Lissa. Lissa kept gesturing to me.

What's going on….?

Ella started the power cord, Nudge, following along with Iggy banging down on the drum, creating a ripple effect of music and approval from the audience in the auditorium.

Let's just say this place was a packed house.

And I began to sing.

_Where are the people that accused me?_

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me_

_They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger_

I took the mic off the stand and ran to the edge of the stage and jumped before uttering the chorus…

_God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been_

_I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared_

I pumped my fist into the air and brought it out to the side…

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

I went to the mic stand and put mic back on before singing again…

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_

_But faith is moving without knowing_

I took the mic off the stand again and brought a fist to my heart…

_Can I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny?_

I then closed my eyes and took my fist and pointed my finger in the air…

_I want to take control but I know better_

I jumped up in the air and landed down in a crouch, singing the chorus while rising and pressing my hand against my chest for the first two lines and pointing my finger to the ceiling with the last…

_God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been_

_I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

Ella and Nudge slowed down on their guitars, Gazzy giving harmony matching their sound, making the room seem magical at that moment. I began to sing slow, catching my breath…

_Forget the fear it's just a crutch_

_That tries to hold you back_

_And turn your dreams to dust_

_All you need to do is just trust_

Gazzy banged on the keyboard and Ella let out a power chord. I reclosed my eyes and sang the chorus with all my heart, sank to the floor in a crouch, my right fingers brushing the floor and my other hand clutching my mic and rising slowly…

_God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been_

_I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

I sang with my heart, my memories swarming my mind, the pain I had to endure, and repeated the chorus with all my heart.

_God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been_

_I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

I stopped my song, the audience roaring with applause. Out of breath, I went back to the mic stand and waited for the judge's score. They discussed it and held up… oh my God.

A seven, a nine… and a ten!

I jumped up and down and ran to Ella and Nudge and they put down their instruments before engulfing me into a hug. Iggy and Gazzy ran from their positions and hugged us. I turned to Fang, but then my happiness drained my body like a flood.

My love, my savior, my boyfriend was making out with my evil step-sister.

Lissa, Lissa, of all people!

My smile turned into a broken hearted scowl, and my friends turned to the direction I was frowning at.

Nudge and Ella gasped and Iggy and Gazzy cursed.

I didn't have time to do anything.

"Miss Martinez?"

I turn toward the judges. "Yes?" I ask. My eyes fluttered to Brigid, narrowing them as she slinked away from the far right judge's side

"Welcome to Berkley University." They said in unison.

But I could barely hear them. I walked up to the mic stand and stuttered, "Th...Thank you."

The judges merely nodded and said, "Next!"

The gang and I walked back stage to Fang, and I ripped Lissa off of him. He looked at me; his eyes filled with something…regret?

Who am I kidding? He just kissed his and my worst enemy. He's just guilty.

…I can't believe it. I, Maximum Martinez fell for Fan- I mean _Nick_ Walker. I fell for the most handsome- I mean _ugliest_ man and I let him fool me into thinking that Fan-_Nick_ liked me. So I did the most reasonable thing I could think of-_rationally._

I slapped him. Hard.

"I could do so much to you right now. I will cut your balls off and serve them on a platter for dinner." I growled, clutching his shirt with one hand and the other tugging on his shaggy hair.

"Max…please…"

I cut him off. "Save it. I should have known not to give in. I knew, I _knew_ you would play me" I spat.

Fang opened his mouth but I kept going. "Don't you dare say anything because you have no place to talk to me. How dare you, _how dare you!_ How dare you make out with my step-sister who you call a whore and one you despise! Don't try to give me an explanation; don't try to talk to me. Don't look at me, don't think of me. I've had enough of your charity." I spat in his face and stormed off, not looking back.

I saw Lissa's face and stopped in front of her. Her smirk she had disappeared.

"He's all yours. Go ahead and have him. I have no use for trash like him and you." I said calmly.

And with that, I walked toward my future, pushing down the tears and pain in my heart.

**And that's it guys! I hoped you liked it! Sorry if it made you cry, but it will turn out great in the future!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I think my story is about coming to a close, a couple more chapters left! Sad, yes I know. But here is the chapter for you guys!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THOSE CHILDREN IN CONNETICUT WHO LOST THEIR LIVES DURING THE SCHOOL SHOOTING. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR THEM.**

**Enjoy this chapter, in remembrance of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs! Just myself!**

_**7 year later…**_

**Max Pov. **

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks,_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks,_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks, babe_

_It started with a whisper_

_and that was when i kissed her_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks, back_

"That was 'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees. Don't forget to call in for your chance to win tickets to the Summer Jam- the last concert by the Golden Angels before school starts. Now here's the new hit single by Nick Walker and his crew-the Golden Angels," the guy on the radio-Kirk he calls himself- says, "the song that has girls across the globe screaming,_ she will be loved_."

I roll my eyes, continuing writing in my song book. Fan-_Nick_ became famous after we graduated from high school, and boy, does it ache when his songs come on the radio.

Like now, for example.

Sigh.

You know, after all these years, you'd think I'd be over him.

Well, I'm not.

I moved to Ella's apartment and Nudge and Angel visited frequently when we broke up. Even though Nudge and Angel were his family, they kinda shunned Fan-_Nick_ after he betrayed me.

Betrayed my already torn heart, the one he promised never to hurt.

I sigh as his melodic voice carried from the stereo.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Anyways, you are all wondering what happened when I walked out that door.

I went to Berkley. I moved on. I lived with Ella as previously said; I graduated without another look at Fang.

God, I still call him Fang. I still remember that night when I saw his bike and then he told me to call him Fang…

Whatever.

I went to college. I graduated last year. I'm currently living with Nudge and Ella. Angel visits every weekend- we are renting an apartment close to home-about two hours away, close to Phoenix.

And I know you guys are wondering about the Iggster and Gazzy.

Well, being Fang's best friends, although pissed at him, stayed by his side.

Funny thing though. Fang never dated Lissa or any other girl after we broke up, even when he kissed her. But he never crossed my path ever again.

Not that I care of course.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

I groan at the sound of Fan-_Nick_'s voice. I get up and shut the radio off.

Oh yeah, in case you didn't get the hint, he's famous-very famous. He, Iggy, and Gazzy are the most popular band and not to mention the heart throb of every teenaged girl in the world. The song's they sang in high school became their first album, immediately being sung on the radio and sold in every store that holds those CD's. Not to mention they had their first concert in less than five months.

But the cool thing is, Nudge didn't want any part of it. Angel didn't mind too much, but she knew what he did to me, and she never let that down. Ella and Iggy….that's another story. They still went strong, and they still see each other when Iggy's in town. They're not as serious as they used too- Ella and Nudge went to Berkley with me- following their dream in fashion and music. They help me with my songs.

"Max! I'm home!" Ella calls coming.

"Hey Ells! Nudge is coming with Angel Cake in about thirty minutes; did you get the ice cream?" I ask, not looking up from my writing.

Ella kicked her shoes off and plopped her shopping bags in the kitchen then padded back in to sit on the couch (we were in the living room).

"Still working on that song?" Ella asked, ignoring my question about the ice cream.

I nodded. "Yeah, I wanna do well on it. It might be my big break. Jeff said if he likes it, then we could record it."

You guys remember Jeff right? The guy who gave me that card? Yeah, well, he and I have been talking all through college, and he sort of has been giving me writing music tips. And now, he wants to see what I got. We're meeting tomorrow to discuss my two songs.

I turned from my work to see Ella nod.

"You know," Ella began, "Iggy, Gazzy, and he who won't be mentioned is going to be here in a few days for the summer jam-the concert they're performing for back to school kids before school starts."

I nodded slowly. "And…."

"Well, we could use the help…."

"Ella, no. I know you love Iggy and he loves you, but we don't need their help." I said.

"But we need a drummer…"

"Ella, I said no! We can get a different drummer." I said.

The light from Ella's eye's faded.

I sighed. "Sorry Ells. I didn't mean to raise my voice." I said, scribbling the last of my notes down.

I got up and handed the lyrics to Ella.

Ella took it and read it over, nodding and such. She finished reading and handed it back. "I like it; it would do good as a fast song."

I nodded smiling. "Ells, you just read my mind. That's exactly what I was thinking."

Ella smiled.

I turned and started to the kitchen. "I'll help you with the groceries." I said.

"Ok." Ella replied getting up from the couch and coming to my side, grabbing the refrigerator food. I grabbed the cleaning supplies and chips.

I finished putting up the last bag of Doritos when I heard voices and the door slam open.

"MAX! ELLA! I'M HOME!" Nudge called from the door way.

"MAX! ELLA!" Angel squealed, running up to me, her blue backpack jiggling as she ran to me.

I smiled and scooped her up, swinging her in my arms. I set her down, her longish curly blonde hair swishing as she landed on the floor.

"You are getting too old for this, you know." I said smiling, setting the fourteen year old down. You're lucky I'm very strong."

Angel shrugged. "Hey, did you know Fang's coming into town in a few days?"

I nodded, suddenly feel my throat close up.

"Max!" Nudge said, trying to break the awkward tension in the atmosphere, "How's the song coming? I memorized the first half if you haven't made any changes, on the violin and base. Me and Angel went to Banana Republic and got you some dress pants for your part time job- along with those black strappy stilettoes that looked so good on you- oh and this new sweater-"

"Nudge!" I shouted smiling.

Yes, at the moment, I am working at the Hard Rock Café in Phoenix. Nudge and Ella work a music store close to there- we have our schedules pretty coordinated.

Hey, don't judge!

I smiled. "Thanks Nudge!" I put up the last of the groceries. I turn to see Ella texting somebody-probably the Iggster.

"Oh! Guys, Iggy says hi, by the way." Ella says.

Nudge smiles. "Tell him to tell Gazzy I said hi!"

"Tell him I said keep calm and to fly on" I reply, putting away the bags.

Ella looked at me. "Really Max?"

I shrug. "Yeah, why not?" I looked at my watch.

5:20

"Crap! I'm gonna be late to work!" I exclaim. I turned to Nudge, "Where are those shoes and pants you got? My others are dirty."

Nudge handed me the bag.

"Thanks!" I run to my bedroom and fling the bag on the bed. I race to my closet and pull out my favorite one sleeved black dress shirt and shove it on over my strapless black bra. I slip my pants and heels (Yes, I know!) On and race to the bathroom and swipe my mascara on my eyes, but missing and doing my eyebrows.

"NUDGE!" I yell.

Nudge bursts open the door and laughs at the black like across my eyebrow. "Oh Max, even after I taught you how to put on makeup, you still manage to mess up."

I shrug. "It's a talent."

Nudge takes out the makeup remover and applies it, taking off the mascara smear. She then applies the powder that matches my skin and then blush (I learned that from Angel-don't ask). She worked on my eyes, giving me the Smokey look and then the eyeliner and mascara. She pulled my long hair into a ponytail and curled it, letting parts drape over my shoulders.

"Thanks Nudge!" I say as I grab my black shoulder bag and race out the door to my mustang. Yes, I still own my car and bike.

**At Hard Rock Café…**

"Hey Holden," I say as I pass him cooking up one of Hard Rock Café's famous burgers, the Hickory BBQ Bacon Burger. I swipe my card in the check in slot and make my way to his side smelling the savory flavor of the meat.

**(A/N those burgers are good!)**

Holden looks at me from his cooking and smiles. "Did Nudge do your hair again?"

I laugh. He knows me so well. "Yeah, I had a little trouble." I say.

"Tell her she did a good job." Holden says before turning back to his work.

He's always had a soft spot for Nudge. But she's always been thinking about Gazzy.

I nod and elbow him playfully in the ribs. "I'll let her know. She might come by." I say.

Holden smiles at me and I walk away to the locker rooms to put up my bag. I walk out to the front and grab my waist apron and put a pen and an order pad in the pockets. I slipped a few straws in as well as coasters. I went to my first table- a young couple.

"May we have two Pepsis, regular please?" The man says.

"Certainly sir," I reply. I scribble the order down and walk to the back and got two Pepsis.

I return the drinks to them. "Can I get you guys something to start off with? Perhaps our signature potato skins" I say, smiling at the couple.

The man looks at the woman and she nods. He turns to me and says with a smile, "Yes, that sounds great."

I nod. "I'll bring it out in a few minutes."

I scribble the order down and move to the kitchen. I look toward Ratchet, Holden's younger brother. "I need a plate of potato skins." I call.

Ratchet nods.

"Oh my God! It's Nick Walker and his crew!"

"Oh my gosh! Zephyr got a haircut!"

"Mr. Walker, can I have your autograph?"

It takes me a split second to realize who the customers were talking about.

Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy are in my restaurant.

"Hey Maxie, isn't that your high school sweet heart out there?" Ratchet asked, giving me the plate of potato skins.

I smile softly as my nose picked up the savory scent of bacon pieces and jack cheddar cheese. I looked at Ratchet. "Yeah, he was." I say walking out the door.

I walk to the couple and serve them their potato skins. "Let me know when you're ready to order." I say happily as I leave to go to a booth filled with two adults and three kids, looking about two years apart, the oldest looking about fifteen.

"Hi guys, welcome to Hard Rock Café, my name is Max. Can I get ya'll anything to drink or something to start with?" I ask, pen and pad ready.

"Oh my god, Nick Walker is staring at us. I wonder if I could get his autograph." The oldest- a girl says to the man at the table, presumably her father.

"You can when we order dear. He already has a line at his table." The father says.

"But he's looking right _at us_," the girl protested.

The woman looked at me. "I will have water as well as my daughter. Ben, what will you have?" The woman asks.

The man looks at me. "I will have a Pepsi as will the boys."

I nod, scribbling the orders down. "Can I get ya'll something to start off this evening with?"

Ben looks at me. "What would you recommend?"

I smile. "Well sir, for starters, I would go with the Hard Rock Nachos or the Potato skins, which are my personal favorites. If you want entrees however, I'd go with the eight ounce sirloin steak or if for something light and healthy, the Smokehouse chop salad."

Ben smiles. "Yes, I'd think we'll have the Hard Rock Nachos."

"Do you already know what you want to eat?" I ask.

The teenage girl pipes up. "I like the Smokehouse chop salad."

I scribble the order down. I look at the woman. "For you ma'am?"

"I'll have the same." The woman replies, checking her phone.

I look at the youngest boy, looking around eight years old. "For you sir?"

"May I have the kid's cheesy mac?" The boy asks.

I smile at him. "Of course you may. For you sir?" I ask the next oldest boy.

"I'll have that steak you were talking about." The boy states.

"Of course, any sides?" I ask, writing the orders down.

"Yeah, the fries please."

"Sure thing, for you sir?" I turn to the man.

"I'll have the Steak too, I trust your judgment."

I smile. "I'll get these orders in and be back with your drinks."

I turn and walk to the back only to have a hand waved to my right. I turn and gasp.

I walk slowly to the table and put on the smile. "May I help you gentlemen?" I ask.

"Yeah," Iggy starts, "I'm wondering why our orders haven't been taken yet."

"I'm sorry sir; I was just getting to you."

"Awwww, Maxie, you don't have to be formal around us, you're among friends." Gazzy says.

I swallow. "I don't see how you'd remember me."

"Believe me, you're unforgettable." That familiar gruff voice says.

I turn towards Fang. "Hello Nick."

_Fang, _my mind reminds me.

Fang rolls his eyes but smiles, "still beautiful as ever. It's been a long time Max."

I avert my eyes from his black ones. "You might say that." Completely ignoring the so called compliment.

"How's school?" Fang asks

"I graduated last year." I say.

"That's good to hear. How's Nudge and Angel?"

"You forgot Ella." I reply, my fists balling, slightly crunching my pad and pen.

"Yeah man, not cool." Iggy says, obviously insulted.

"I'm sorry, but do you guys want anything to drink? I ask."

"Surprise me." Iggy says.

"I'm with Iggy." Gazzy says.

"For you Nick?" I ask my smile fading.

"I would like to catch up."

"Sorry, we don't serve that here." I reply. "I'll just get you guys Pepsis."

"Thanks Max!" Iggy grins.

I walk off to the kitchen and get the drinks.

"Hey Max. Did he talk to you?" Ratchet asks.

"Yeah, only to order his drink," I fill up the glasses with the sodas. I fill up the family's drinks as well and put them on a tray. I bring them out to the family and give them their orders.

"You know," starts the woman, "it's my youngest son's ninth birthday today."

I put on the excited and shocked face. "Wow, happy birthday! What's your name?"

"Thomas," the boy replies.

"Well, Thomas, I as well as the rest of Hard Rock Café's staff are very much honored that you have chosen here to celebrate your birthday!" I exclaim.

Thomas smiles.

"Hey Max! Thriller's on!" The manager, Mark tells me as he walks by.

I smile. "Can I do the dance?"

He turns and grins. "Of course you can. It's coming on in less than a minute though."

"Yes sir." I say. I walk swiftly to Fang's table and set their drinks down.

"Three iced Pepsis." I set the drinks down in a hurry, leaving two straws for Iggy and Gazzy.

"What about my straw?" Fang asks.

"You aren't too fond of straws." I say as I pick up my tray.

"I'm surprised you didn't forget." Fang asks.

I give him a cold look. "I will never forget Fang."

I walked away before he could utter another word.

I set my tray down on the bar and walk to Mark and a couple of other waiters.

"Let's do this, guys." Mark says.

Thriller comes on, and I go get my trays and put two mugs of beer on my tray, waiting for the music to start.

The beat starts, and I walk down the mini steps to the beat. I get to the bottom and Mark takes my free hand and twirls me, while I'm gripping the tray with beer. I twirl and saunter to a two person booth by the corner and give them their drinks, spinning the tray for extra measure. (We've rehearsed this)

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

I stand up and do the Michael Jackson dance moves with the lyrics, a couple waiters coming by my side to join me.

I pick up my tray from the table and spin into Mark, who catches me and dips me then lifts me up. I spin my tray and I do a half skip to the bar.

I set my tray down and repeat the moves to the lyrics again, this time posing with my arms raised when the song finishes and I do the moves without Mark.

I go back into the kitchen and grab the couple's food as well as the family's starters.

I give the food out and go to Fang's table.

"Who knew you could be such great entertainment Maxie." Iggy says.

"It's funny how you talk to me like we're old friends and nothing has happened since the time has passed." I say. "What'd ya want to eat?"

"I'll have the steak and side salad, same with Gazzy here." Iggy says.

"I'll have the Bacon BBQ Burger."

"Good choices." I say, jotting the orders down.

"You dance really well. You still sing right?" Fang asks.

I turn to him. "I do not care for your questions and your attitude towards me after all these years, acting like nothing has happened. Do not ask me if I sing or if I will sing for you, because I will not respond to any of those types of questions." I say coldly.

Fang opens his mouth but I hold up my hand. "Don't even try to say anything that will change my mind. I don't accept charity. It's bad enough that I have to wait on you."

And with that, I walk off to the kitchen.

**Later…towards closing time…**

"Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, to you" I sing, holding out the "you" to Thomas.

The entire restaurant applauds when I finish the song.

"Wow, you are really good!" Thomas exclaims as he takes a bite into his cake.

I beam. "Thank you very much, although I need a little practice."

Thomas shakes his head vigorously. "No, you are perfect!"

I smile. "Thanks. Happy Birthday!" I say before taking the dishes and walking away.

I return to Fang's table and take their dishes away and hands them their check.

Fang grabs my wrist as I start to leave.

I turn to him expectantly.

Fang lowers his hand to my finger tips and grasps them lightly. "Thank you for waiting on us."

I take my hand away. "It's part of the job."

I take the dishes to the kitchen and return to my other tables and give them their checks and clean their tables.

I return to Fang's table and take their check.

I turn to leave again, but Iggy stops me.

"Yo Max, Jeff is coming by to discuss our record deal at our place, maybe you, Nudge, Angel, and Ella can stop by." Iggy says.

I shake my head. "I'd like that, except I have to bring dinner home."

"Ah, well, we'll be in town for a little while, so, maybe we can get together?" Iggy asks.

I think for a minute. "We'll see."

"Excuse me, Mr. Walker?"

I turn to see the teenaged girl from earlier.

Fang clears his throat. "Yes ma'am?"

The girl blushes, her cheeks turning a dark shade of pink. "Um, well, I was wondering if you could get a picture with me." The girl starts twirling her hair nervously.

Fang nods, putting on his award winning smile. "Of course," he says, standing up from his seat and follows the girl to her parents.

And I try to ignore the fact that he brushed the back of his hand against mine.

I shook that achingly familiar tingling sensation out of my hand and rushed to my other tables and took up their bills, bidding them a "have a nice evening" and almost sprinted to the back room to get my bag.

I walk to my car and slip in, turning on the engine. But it won't start.

I turn the key, but the engine still won't start.

"C'mon" I murmur to my old mustang.

I turn the key again. Nothing.

I sigh in frustration and get out, opening the engine lid.

I pull out my pocket flashlight and look over the engine.

Well, it doesn't look like anything is messed up; it's most likely my battery then.

I huff, taking out my phone and dialing Nudge's number. She's off of work today.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nudge, it's me," I say.

"Oh! Hey Max! Did you just get off of work? OMG! You have to see what's on the news, I recorded it for you! I mean, I thing you'll-"

"Nudge! My car won't start; I need you to come pick me up."

"Oh. I'll be right there! See you in a few!"

I press the "end call" button on my iPhone. I shut the lid down and went to get into my car, but he stops me.

"Engine trouble?"

I turn to Fang. "Why do you care? Shouldn't you be signing autographs?"

Fang holds up his hands in the surrender pose and leans back on his heels for a second. "Geeze, don't need to get defensive."

I folded my arms. "I can if I want to."

Fang walks toward me, his black eyes glisten a golden, reddish black in the dim moonlight.

I lean back against my car door, watching him as he walks closer to me.

He doesn't stop until we're almost nose to nose.

"Like I said; Engine trouble?"

I give him a hard look. "I don't need your help."

Fang shook his head. "Listen Max-"

"Nick, I'd appreciate it if you'd take a step back." I say coldly.

"Please don't call me Nick. I'd rather you call me Fang." Fang says as he takes a step back.

"But you go by 'Nick' now," I point out.

Fang shrugs. "That's because 'Fang' will scare my fans."

"Ah," I say, rolling my eyes.

Fang talks toward my engine and opens the lid. He inspects it, squinting his eyes in the dark. He holds out his hand to me. "Flashlight?"

I take it out of my bag and hand it to him.

He clicks it on and scans the machinery. "Hmm, it looks like your battery's dead. Do you have someone to pick you up?"

"Nudge is on her way," I say as I shift my feet- my heels were killing me.

Fang looks at my feet. "I thought you seemed taller than usual." I goes back to looking at the car.

I cock my head. "What's my usual?"

Fang freezes. He hesitates before replying, "it's nothing."

I walk over to him and lean sideways against the car facing him and raise an eyebrow.

Fang looks at me again, this time letting his eyes scan my face.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember you." His face breaks out into a smile that's soft and…longing?

I roll my eyes and shake my head, not amused. "What'd you want Fang?"

Fang straightens up and walks over to me, face to face. "Who says anything about me wanting anything?"

"I read between the lines." I say, brushing past him to close the engine lid. "Shouldn't you be with Iggy and Gazzy?"

I turn to him. And he shakes his head.

"Nah, they left already." Fang replies.

I scrunch up my eyebrows. "So how are you getting home?"

Fang shrugs. "Not sure yet, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, well, I haven't missed you." I shoot back.

"_Liar."_ My brain whispers tauntingly.

Fang's expression saddens. "I know. I just…I just…" Fang trails off.

Now I'm curious. "What?"

Fang waves a hand in a dismissive gesture. "It's nothing."

"C'mon, tell me." I say, putting on a playful smile.

Fang smirks and raises his chin at me. "I don't think I want to."

"But you see, you've already started saying it, so, might as well finish it." I say.

"Fine, I just-"

A car horn honks, and I turn to see Nudge pulling up in her red bug.

I turn to Fang. "I'll see you around, mostly on TV."

I lock my door and turn to walk away but Fang grabs my hand and twirls me to him.

I back away, but my hand doesn't let go of his.

Fang closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening his eyes.

"Max, let me just say this. What happened, those seven years ago, if only I could tell you what really happened," he began.

"Fang, I know what-"

Fang slaps his free hand over my mouth. "No, no you don't know. But, just know this. I never left you. I kept my distance, but I never left you. That song I wrote- _she will be loved_- that was for you. I drove to Ella's apartment and sat in my car outside, wishing I could hold you again. I watched you at school give people your broken smile, telling others you were fine. I cried when you cried as you punched your punching bag. I was there at Berkley in the back of the auditorium, smiling as you crossed that stage when you graduated as one of the highest in your class. But Max-"

He takes his hand from my lips and gently rubs his thumb against the bottom of my eyes, brushing away my escaping tears.

I look down but he lifts my chin up tenderly to look at him.

"But Max, what I want' you to know, is that I never, _ever_ stopped loving you."

Now my tears are unstoppable.

"Wha…." I choke, my tears blinding my vision.

"Yeah that's right. I never stopped loving you. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it. And I still can't. You've been my love, and no other girl I have ever met can and will ever compare to you."

"Fang, I…" I close my eyes and then open them to look at his obsidian ones.

But instead of going with my heart, I go with my head and I take my hand from his, dry my tears, and I walk away to Nudge.

And the entire time, my heart is screaming at me to tell him what I've locked away in my heart all these years.

_I love you too._

**And, I'm gonna end it right there : ) Hope you guys liked it!**

**Question: who has been to Hard Rock Café? If so, where and what'd you have :) **

_**"The majority of those who died today were children - beautiful little kids between the ages of 5 and 10 years old, they had their entire lives ahead of them - birthdays, graduations, weddings, kids of their own." **_

**-President Obama, 12/14/12**

**~keep calm and fly on~**

**They will always be in our hearts, RIP.**

**3 **

**Also, I need an "I'm sorry, I was wrong" type song for future chapters. Suggestions? That'd be great :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Merry Christmas! So, this is my Christmas present to you guys, since you have been very good this year! (I hope)**

**Max Pov.**

"So he didn't do anything? Are you sure?" Nudge asks as she plops her purse on the kitchen counter and shrugs off her jacket to hang on the chair at the table.

I walk to my bathroom after kicking off my shoes. "I'm sure," I call through the closed door. I turn on the faucet and stripped from my clothes. I step under the water and sigh as the warm droplets hit my skin.

Ten minutes later, clean and warm, Nudge and I are watching the Bourne Trilogy on blue ray. Bourne Ultimatum is my favorite, and it happened to be the one we were watching now.

At the part when Jason Bourne breaks an assassin's neck, Nudge turns to me, disgusted.

So she starts talking.

"Are you sure nothing happened? I mean, you always take six minute showers, but today, you took ten minutes! I mean, I know you haven't seen him in a while, and it must be difficult for you-"

Nudge is cut off my by hand and the apartment door opening.

"Angel, I told you-"

"Ells, I love you like you're my sister, but sweetie, are you sure-"

"What are you two arguing about?" I yell, peeling my hand from Nudge's mouth.

Ella fidgets and Angel looks to her left, opposite of Ella.

Nudge and I share a look.

"Angel…" Nudge says.

"Ells…" I say. "What's going on?"

"Well…" Ella starts, "Iggy is um… he wants um…."

"Iggy wants Ella to live with him," Angel blurts.

I look at Nudge who shares a worried look. I swallow, "Um, Ells, like, roommate live with or… the other live with?"

"The latter," Ella looks at her shoes, apparently taking interest in her strappy red stilettoes.

"Ella, we talked about this… are you sure?"

"Yeah… I mean, we've been dating-"

"On and off dating," Angel butts in.

Ella glares at Angel. "Yeah, but this time, he told me he wants to be with me all day, every day. He took me to lunch and he told me all about ideas for the future-"

"The future as in, you travel with him and his band or, he leaves the band and stays with you?"

Silence.

"Ella…."

"He wants me to be with him and the band." Ella mutters.

"Oh Ella," Nudge breathes.

"Yeah…"

"What'd you say?" I ask.

"I told him I'd think about it," Ella says

I smile, "Just make the right choice."

Ella gives a small smile while still looking at her feet.

I look at the time on my phone.

10:40

"Alright guys, time for bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning," I say standing before walking to my bedroom.

"Night Max," my three friends chorused.

I slip under the covers and within three minutes, I fall into unconsciousness.

**Time skip to the next morning :)**

I blink my eyes open and roll to my side to look at my alarm clock.

9:10

I groan as I lift myself from bed. I'm supposed to be meeting Jeff today.

I pick up my song book off my bed table and walk out my bedroom door, not taking notice of my surroundings.

I set my songbook on the counter beside the sink before I reached for the fridge.

It's not until I'm chugging down the gallon of milk; I noticed Fang had been watching me, drinking a cup of coffee.

I remove the gallon of milk from my lips and look at him.

He smirks. "It still amazes me how you can eat so much yet gain to weight."

I shrug. "Fast metabolism," I state, putting the carton of milk back in the fridge. I turn to him. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Fang shrugs. "I wanted to see my sisters, and Iggy wanted to see Ella."

I snort. Of course they did.

Fang gets up from the counter and moves to the coffee pot beside the stove- to my right.

He pours himself some more coffee. He looks at me.

"Coffee?"

I nod.

"Sugar, cream, both, or none?"

"Both; one sugar and two creams- French vanilla," I say as I saunter off to my bedroom, removing my pajamas.

Oh man.

He saw me.

In my sleepy mode.

Not even my half decent looking mode.

Oh crap.

I probably looked like crap.

…_What is up with me?_

I shrug out of my pants and pull on a pair of jean cutoffs and a red tank top with black stars. I comb my hair and push it into a ponytail.

I checked in the mirror.

Presentable enough.

I walk out into the kitchen where Fang is waiting.

He handed me my coffee.

I sipped it as I looked at him.

Ever since he's been famous, his look has changed. His really shaggy hair looks trimmed, his black shirt looked like it was pressed, and even his pant didn't have holes in them. The only thing that is the same is his eyes.

God, those _eyes._

I shake my head. Stop brain.

Fang cocks his head at me, "Something wrong?"

I shake my head again. "Nope, just peachy," I say.

I walk to the living room and plop down on the couch. Fang follows and sits right next to me.

And I mean _right_ next to me.

As in, my right leg and his left leg were touching.

I scoot away from him. "Respect the bubble bro."

Fang chuckles, but his eyes hold something else.

Sadness?

…Naw, that's funny….

I clear my throat, "Where's everyone?"

Fang shrugs. "They wanted to go eat breakfast."

"Oh," I say.

Awkward silence is inserted here.

I look at my phone's time.

10:45

I get up and take his cup of coffee. "Fang, I've got to go. It's nice seeing you, but I have to meet someone-"

"Jeff?" Fang interrupts.

I freeze. "How…"

"Max darling, I'm going to be at the meeting," Fang says.

I blink. What? Why? And what's with his pet names for me? Last night he called me beautiful, and now this time its darling? Am I missing something?

"Why?"

Fang steps toward me and takes his cup from my hands, brushing his fingertips against mine.

I lead him to the kitchen and set my dishes down.

I turn to him. "You didn't answer my question."

Fang shrugs.

He seems to be doing that a lot lately.

Alright. I walk to my bedroom, shutting the door in Fang's face. I change my put a black cardigan over my tank top, brush some light mascara on my eyelashes. I check for my phone to be in my back pocket-which it is- and open my door to come face to face with Fang.

"Have you been there the entire time?"

Fang shrugs. "Ready?"

"Yep," I say, brushing past him, but accidentally letting our finger tips brush against each other.

_Zap_

I freeze as the familiar yet strange jolt of electricity circuited between us. I turn my head sideways to meet Fang's face.

He felt the zap too.

Gosh darn it.

"Max…"

"Just don't," I say coldly, walking out the door, phone and keys in hand.

I get outside and remember something.

My car broke down last night.

"Did you forget?" His breath tickling my neck.

"GAH!" I scream jumping and spinning around to find Fang raising an eyebrow, arms crossed.

"Don't do that!" I yell.

"Sorry." Fang says. "Need a ride?"

"No, I can walk." I say. And I start walking.

A black Chevy Camaro pulls up beside me on the sidewalk. The window rolls down.

"Max, we're going to the same place," Fang says.

"I know," I say.

"Just get in," Fang argues.

"I'm good; it's only a thirty minute walk."

"Max, please don't start."

"Start what?" I smirk.

"Max, I will get out of this car, pick you up, and carry you to this car if you don't get here willingly."

"So you'd kidnap me? Wouldn't that ruin your career?"

I'm not looking at him, but I can sense his glare of frustration.

The car stops.

And before I can run, Fang is there beside me, picking me up bridal style and hoisting me to his car. I struggle against him but his grip tightens.

…Does his leather jacket smell like…roses?

WTH?

Somehow he opens the passenger door and he plops me in the seat. He buckles me in and slams the door. He gets into the driver's side and starts up the engine.

I huff and fold my arms, refusing to look at him.

The car ride is silence, but not necessarily a bad one, more like, a lost in thought, comfortable one.

We get to Jeff's office but I don't move out of my seat. This chair is very comfortable and I happen to like the smell of his car.

Fang gets out and walks to my side and opens the door. He leans against it, watching me register my surprise.

I slowly unbuckle my seatbelt and slide out of the car.

"Uh, thanks," I say.

Fang gives me a lopsided grin. "No problem." He shuts the door behind me, being the gentleman he is. I walk through the large double doors to find a HUGE lobby. And it was shiny. Like, everything was waxed three times a day shiny.

Fang is behind me. "Nice isn't it?"

I nod, gaping at the gigantic music notes hanging on the ceiling, gold-yellow trim with white walls and not to mention the gold and white tiles.

A lady walks up to us. She looks at me with a hint of distaste but gives a flirtatious smile to Fang.

"Welcome Mr. Walker, Mr. Morris will be seeing you now."

"Thank you Star." Fang smiles at her. "Come on, Maximum."

Fang leads me away, his hand on the small of my back.

I feel like my skin is burning even through the fabric where Fang is touching me.

Why am I doing this to myself? I mean, the guy's already hurt me once.

I walk a little quickly, enough to escape Fang's warm hand.

Fang notices and drops his hand.

We pass through the hall and take an elevator at the end of it. We get in and Fang presses a button- button 12- the top floor.

We ride in silence and step out when the elevator open with a ding. Fang guides me to a set of doors and knocks.

The doors open, revealing a grand room; complete with a giant desk, a living room with a flat screen TV, a tiny kitchen area, a long door- probably to the bathroom, and a pool table.

This could be a hotel room.

Located near the desk, is a huge window, the length of the room and from the floor to the ceiling. Fang's hand is once again on my back and he leads me to the mini living room. There, Jeff Morris is sitting in a leather recliner, champagne in hand. He sees Fang and I and stands.

"Ah! There's my two love birds!"

I start to object but Fang cuts me off.

"Thank you sir, but were not…"

"Lovebirds," I finish.

Jeff raises his eyebrows at us and somehow I get the feeling he doesn't believe a word of what we just said.

Jeff gestures to the sitting area. We follow, both sitting on the white soft couch opposite of Jeff, who is in his recliner.

Jeff takes a sip of the liquid from his glass before speaking, "So Max, last we spoke, you had some ideas about some songs?"

I nod, "Yes sir, I do, its in my song book right here…"

I gasp and close my eyes.

I left it on the counter.

"Well, where is it?" Jeff asks.

"Um, sir, I um, sir, I kind-"

"Here it is sir" Fang says, pulling out my song book from his leather jacket.

I gasp. What? How?

I give him a questioning look and he replied with a tell-you-later look.

I turn to Jeff, who is now flipping through the pages.

He makes a noise as he stops at a page.

"Ready or Not? Is this the new song?"

I nod, "Yeah, I was washing dishes a couple Saturdays ago, and this popped into my head."

"Can you sing it?"

I nod. "Sure, but I don't have the music with me."

Jeff raises his eyebrows. "You have music already?"

I shrug. "Yeah, Nudge and Ella were recording me, and I didn't know. Later, we put the chords to the violin and guitar to it."

"That's awesome. I'd like to hear it."

"I'll bring it later with Nudge and Ells, we can perform it then."

Jeff smiles and looks at Fang. "Can you leave us for a few moments?"

Fang stands and gives his award winning smile-the one he used when he and his band were invited to the Grammy's. "Of course."

Fang left to stand outside, leaving me with Jeff.

"Max, before I say anything, do you know what happened those years ago? Like, actually know what happened, or what you assumed?"

"I don't understand…" I look at him quizzically.

"You need to find out the truth. I'm sure you've heard of the concert Fang's performing?"

I nod. "The Summer Jam."

"Yes, well, he's decided to make it into a contest. The winner will record with him and his band for one of their songs."

Where is this going….?

I give him a prompting look.

"And I want you to audition."

"Me?" I ask.

"Yes, there will be many recording companies there, viewing those with talent. Each contestant is supposed to choose two songs-slow and fast. Now, I think with your original songs-"

"You think I can get my big start."

"Correct. Glad we're on the same page. The announcement will be posted tonight."

I look around the big room. "When is the concert again?"

"Two weeks from now."

I look at him. "Two? That's such a short time to prepare!"

"I know, but if you can show the judges-who are the recording people- that you can write your own song, add music _and_ perform it, you just might have a shot.

"Ahh, I seek." I smile. "I like it."

Jeff smiles, but it disappears quickly. "But remember, Fang can't know you are auditioning."

I cock my head in confusion, "Why not?"

His watch makes a beeping sound. He glances at it. "Well, time for my next appointment," he says, handing me my song book. He ushers me out the door and I walk to where Fang is on his phone playing Temple Run.

He is such a kid at heart, no matter how old he is.

"Ready?"

Fang jumps and looks at me. "Yeah," He smiles.

We get on the elevator, and Fang presses the ground level button. We start to go down.

"What did Jeff want to talk to you about?"

I shrug. "My song choices, the works."

There's a huge jolt, and, the elevator stops.

The elevator stops working.

Meaning what, exactly?

I'm stuck in a container with a hot and famous singer.

Moment of panic.

…

…

…

GAHHHHHHHH!

…

Ok, moment over.

…

Did I really say Fang's hot?

Sure, the way his head flops over his eyes is adorable, the way his eyes sparkle when he is into a deep conversation, and the way he smiles for real-making the world brighter…

Forget I said that.

God, I feel like how I did when I was in high school. God!

I groan, and slump against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

Fang follows, sitting right next to me.

He crosses his arms over his knees that were pulled up to his chest and rests his head on them. He looks at me.

"Maxie, you ok?"

"Don't call me that." I growl.

"Hey, what's wron-"

"Don't you _dare_ act like you care, like you have the _right_ to care for me," I snap looking at him.

Fang looks taken aback.

"Max…"

"Don't even try to use that voice, that gets girls to swoon, but baby, let me tell you, I sure as hell ain't one of those fans who fall on their stupid faces because you give them a wink."

"Max…"

"Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up! What is it with you? Why do you think it's ok to come waltzing back into my life? You'd think Jeb was bad enough, but my first and only love _ever_ tells me he loves me and then turns his back and kisses my evil step-sister; the one he hates. Oh no, that's even worse! I still-"

Fang slaps a hand over my mouth. "Max. Shut up."

I blink at him.

Fang closes his eyes, the way he does when his patience is wearing thin, and he doesn't want to yell.

"Max, you really need to shut up and just _listen_." Fang says, "I'm going to take my hand off now, will you stay quiet?"

I nod slowly.

He peels his hand from my lips, and get this, he doesn't even wipe the spit from there I attempted to get him off by licking his palm.

"Max, just so you know, you don't know what happened. You have no idea how much I hated myself -and still do. Do you really think I wanted to do it? You of all people should know I wouldn't stoop that low to somebody like Lissa. Max, she forced me to, because if I wouldn't she'd-"

He was cut off by the elevator door opening. A technician stood in front of us.

I hope he's not too grossed out by my dropped jaw.

Wait…Lissa…made Fang kiss her? Why?

He saw Fang and his eyes brightened. "Mr. Walker! Oh! I am such a huge fan of yours! I love your music! You have inspired my daughter so much! She has cancer, and she smiles so much when she hears you sing! I have a poster with me; can you sign it for me? It would mean the world to my daughter!"

Fang picks himself up from the floor beside me. He smiles at the man, "Of course sir, I don't have a pen on me though…"

"Oh! But I have one, here it is!" The man hurried and pulled his pen out of his shirt pocket.

I rise from the floor and go to stand beside Fang.

The man flickers to me and gives me a warm smile. He looks back at Fang. "Your lady friend is quite beautiful." He winks at me.

Fang turns to me, and smiles. "Yeah, she's something."

I blush and look at the floor.

Fang signs his name and hands the man the poster. "Here sir."

The man smiles graciously. "Thank you sir, I hope she'll be well enough to go to the Summer Jam!"

Fang smiles "It's gonna be a blast. Tell her that I said she needs to get better, because it won't be a concert without her."

Awwww, who else thinks that's sweet? I sure do.

The man turns, but I run and grab his arm.

He turns to me. "Yes ma'am?"

"I just wanted her to know, that um, well, she's really brave for fighting, and um, where is it where she's staying?"

"St. Mark's children's hospital," The man said.

"Tell her to keep smiling; it makes the world brighter." I say as I turn to leave.

"Thank you, miss, Mr. Walker."

Fang catches up with me, "My pleasure sir."

We take the car ride to my apartment in silence. Fang opens the car door for me and walks me to the steps (aww, such a gentleman).

I turn to Fang. I want to say something, but I don't know what.

Fang takes my hand and kisses it slowly, like he doesn't want his lips and my skin to part.

"Until next time, Miss Ride." Fang straightens and leans in.

My breathing catches as his lips brush my cheek, dangerously close to the corner of my mouth.

"I miss you," Fang whispers as he leans away, but his nose still brushing mine.

I say nothing as he walks down my steps. I don't leave my spot until I can barely see his car anymore.

"I miss you too." I whisper to the retreating figure.

**And, that's a wrap. I think a few more chapters, and then I'm done with this story.**

**I know! Sad, but I'm glad you guys have liked this! **

**I've been thinking of a pirate or beauty and the beast type stories, with maximum ride characters.**

**What'd ya think? Let me know!**

**Question: What did everyone get for Christmas?**

**~Keep calm, and Fly on~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I'm back! Missed me? I've missed you!**

**If any of you are bored while waiting for my next chapter to be up, and/or are looking for another fanfiction story to read, I have two:**

**1.) Flat out Falling by maximumwriter19. Basically, Max is a dancer/singer, living her dream in NYC, and Fang is in a band called Flat out Falling. Max save Fang from fan girls and they form a bond. Its pretty good.**

**2.) An Enchanted Curse by BirdKidKirby. Basically, Max saves her sister, Ella from a mysterious house and is missing ever since. It's almost like Beauty and the beast, but a little different. But very good. Its giving me ideas for my next story.**

**I'm in a great mood today. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my awesome self.**

**Max Pov. **

I open my eyes to several faces peering down at me. I groan at the sight of them and crawl under the covers.

"Max," Nudge sighs, "Get up! We have a huge day ahead of us!"

"But it's only a Saturday," I whine, burrowing my face back into my pillows.

"Max, it's only a week and a half until the contest- which could be your BIG break, might I add," Angel tells me while poking my shoulder.

"But I don't wanna sing. I just want to sleep," I mumble, reclosing my eyes.

"Angel, go get that-"

"What seems to be the trouble here ladies?" booms a big voice that interrupts Angel.

That can only mean one thing.

Iggy.

Please, anyone who is willing to come to my funeral, make Iggy look as guilty as he should be for murdering me. Taking away my right to sleep, and prying me of my bed, before sterilizing me with those mechanical spiders he used to use to play tricks on me when we were kids.

Now I'm just being dramatic.

"Ig," Ella's voice says with a note of flirtiness…is that even a word?

I don't think it is.

"Ig, please get Max out of bed, it's already eight thirty, and we've got to hit the gym. And the studio."

Oh no, not the studio! That's were…all…all the….girly stuff is. I can barely make it through a night of my required heels for my freaking job!

Never mind Iggy killing me, Ella and Nudge are the ones to blame for my death. I can see it now, the eulogy…

_Maximum Ride was a great girl, and kind hearted, sentimental, quiet, calm person. She had hopes and dreams…. _

Yeah, I don't think I want a eulogy at my funeral.

If you can't tell, I'm sleepy.

I tune back in to everyone's conversation.

"I got this, ladies…"

Let's see how this ends, shall we?

I sense Iggy inching closer to me, and right at the last moment, right when he is hovering over my left ear, I spring up and clap my palms against his ears and push him backwards at lightning speed.

I don't think he knew what hit him.

And I don't think anyone saw me do it either; I was that fast.

So, basically, I did that awesome move in less than three seconds- which isn't enough time for my friends to recover and make sense of what happened, because I'm already back into my position on my bed, curled into a sleepy ball.

"Did anyone see that?" Angel asks.

"I'm the victim, and I don't know what happened," Iggy says.

I peel one eye halfway open to get a look at the damage I'd done.

Iggy was slowly getting up off the floor, pawing at his ear. Gazzy was helping him stand, Angel and Ella were looking at Nudge who was looking at me.

And Fang-

Where was Fang?

"Forget it guys, she's not getting up anytime soon." Nudge muses.

"What's so important about her getting up?"

I freeze completely, breathing stopping and everything.

I reopen my eyelid halfway to scan the room.

No Fang.

Then where did his voice come from….

Behind me.

"Fangster, don't get involved man, she's more dangerous that a stray, wild cat she's… she's…"

"She a Tiger that has earned her God damned stripes." Fang finishes.

My eyes fly open at that.

"She's awake!"

I re-shut my eyes and pull my blankets over my face, my sheets and pillows making me disappear.

"Of course she is, she's always half asleep. She's a light sleeper."

"You should know," Iggy scoffs.

I hear Fang's voice grow cold. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, considering you and her…."

"IGGY! SHUT UP!" Fang and I yell at him in unison, me yelling at him from under my covers.

God, how I hated the memories…

I hear Iggy slide against the wall.

To my surprise, the sheets are stripped from my curled body and a pair of muscular arms scoops me up.

My head lolls onto a well-toned shoulder and fits perfectly in the crook of the neck.

I breathe in a wonderful scent of cinnamon and… car oil?

"GAH!" I scream, jumping out of Fang's grasp and landing on the floor.

I look at him and he looks down at me with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

I stand up without meeting his eyes and glance around my room. Everyone is looking at us with humor.

"Will everyone please get out of my room? Now!" I yell at everyone.

Everyone grumbles about how "I'm not a morning person" as they leave. I walk to my closet and yank out a black and white _Phantom of the Opera_ t-shirt and toss it behind me. I look at a pair of grey converse and grey flare jeans. I move to my tiny Chester drawers and pull out a black bra and toss it behind me with the rest of my clothes.

You know, I think I'll just skip the gym anyway. I'm just the way I like me. Maybe I'll go visit the two little devils of my past today instead and calmly tell them what horrible bitches they were….

Yep. That sounds good.

I don't feel like taking a shower-what's the point? I'm being dragged to the smelly gym anyway.

I walk over to the pile of clothing and I'm about to strip off my shirt when I hear a coughing sound behind me.

I whirl around to find Fang resting on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to get out!"

Fang shrugs and puts his hands to rest behind his head. He crosses his ankles and makes himself look comfortable.

"You know, you should try checking for some peeping Todd's before doing anything," Fang says, ignoring my outburst.

I straighten my shirt and stomp over to him. I cross my arms once I'm at the foot of my bed and glare at him.

Fang raises his eyebrows. "Can I help you?"

I point at the door, furious. "Get out of my room!"

Fang closes his eyes. "I don't think I want to," He says calmly.

"Get out!"

"No."

"Fang, get out of my room!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope," Fang smirks, eyes still closed.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Because it's cute when you get frustrated."

"Hey!"

"'Hey' is for horses Maxie."

I slap his arm. "Stop being annoying, now get out!"

"Not gonna do it."

"C'mon! I'll change right now, so get out if you don't want to see it."

"Ok, change."

"I will-wait, WHAT?" I look at him, shocked.

"Go ahead, change, I don't care."

"Of course you don't, you perverted pig."

Fang keeps his eyes shut, and doesn't say anything.

I sigh in annoyance. I turn so my back is to him and grab my sports bra before stripping my nightshirt. I can feel Fang's presence in the room, and my cheeks start to burn pink. I shove on my bra and shirt, and then put on my jeans and converse. I push my hair back into its ponytail and turned around.

I meet Fang's gaze and cock my hip as if saying, "_You really think I wouldn't do it?"_

"Wow, you have a knack of making simple clothes into something…elegant," Fang muses.

I roll my eyes. "It's just a t-shirt and jeans."

Fang gets up from my bed. "Oh, yes it is, but when you wear it, it turns into something so much more."

He reaches me and I look dead into his eyes. "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well, for starters, that shirt looks mighty sexy on you and the grey jeans show off your hips very well."

"Tell me something I don't know," I brush past him and exit my room and he follows me.

Everyone's in the living room. Ella and Nudge see me and their faces brighten.

"Max! Let's go to the g- Why are you wearing jeans?" Ella asks.

I shrug. "I'm going out. I have to visit someone."

"Oh, can we go?" Ella asks me.

I shake my head, "No, sorry, this is something I gotta do on my own."

I walk to the door and grab my motorcycle key and helmet. I step out of my apartment without a second glance back and attach my helmet as I slide on my bike. I start it up and speed off to the direction of my past.

**An hour later and Max reaches her past… wherever that may be… **

I park my bike on the curb of the street and slip off my helmet. I look up at the ugly cotton candy house that was once my home.

Breathe Max, breathe.

I knock on the door.

No one answers.

I ring the doorbell. I look to the driveway.

Their cars are there, where are they?

The door suddenly swings open, and I find the bastard himself, Jeb.

He looks pretty shocked to see me.

"Jeb."

"Max."

"Where's Lissa?"

"She's in her room, why?"

"I want to have a chat." I brush past Jeb and stalk to her room. What used to be a neon pink door is now a maroon color. Oh boy can't wait to see the rest of the place.

I knock on the door and it swings open to reveal a maroon and lime green wall and carpet.. Lissa looks at me with a skeptical, annoyed, and a look of fear.

"Max, what…what brings you here?"

"Shut it Lissa." I snap, glaring at her.

She starts to sniffle like the coward she is.

I roll my eyes at her. "I want to ask you something, and you'd better give me the truth, and nothing but the truth, or so help me God, I will break your neck right here, right now. Are we clear?"

Lissa nodded.

I crossed my arms. "Good. Now, on my audition, did you tell Fang that if he didn't do as you asked, my chance at a scholarship would be ruined?"

"Y…No. And it's Nick, not Fang."

I step towards her and give her a hard look.

"I'm going to ask you again, and this time, give me the right answer."

Lissa folds her arms. "What makes you think I was lying?"

I stare at her. "One, I've know you for a very, very long time; two, I know a liar when I see one, and three, you can't even tell a good lie."

Lissa's bad ass look fell.

"Now I'm going to ask you again. Did you, or did you not, force Fang into something that he didn't want to do, and I was the punishment if he didn't obey?"

"N…Yes," Lissa huffs, looking away.

I give her a steady look. "Was it really worth it? Just that one kiss? When you knew all along he would never, ever go out with you?"

Lissa tries to glare at me. Key word: TRIES.

It just looks like she's constipated.

Oh well, sucks for her.

"I…I guess…no, it was worth it, because deep down, he loves me. And if you think about trying to take him away from me at the contest, you have another thing coming."

I shake my head in pity. "Then I guess you've already lost."

Why, why did I say that?

But I turn my back to her and walk away.

"Just you wait Maximum Ride! Nick will choose me over your pathetic voice," Lissa shouts.

For some reason I don't know, I chuckle as I walk out of that awful house.

We'll see, we'll see.

I pull out my phone and dial Nudge's number.

"Hey Nudge."

"Yeah?"

"I know the perfect song."

**Oh! What's gonna happen next? **

**What songs do you people want Lissa to sing? Brigid is her backup, so, if you can, find one like that!**

**Please review! I'd like to reach my '600 reviews total' goal.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Did ya miss me?**

**Disclaimer: I think I'm a little too short to be James Patterson…**

**Max Pov**

When I get home to Nude and Ella (Angel had gone home already apparently), it's about seven in the evening.

"Maximum Ride! Where have you been?"

I look at Nudge and smile at the sight of her stern expression.

"I had to talk to someone."

"Yeah, yeah, what is the song you were telling me about?"

"Oh yeah, uh, I wrote it down…" I search my pockets for the napkin I wrote the song down on.

"Max…"

"I know, I know, I'm not that organized. I'll find it…" I dig my hands in my pockets and my left hand grasps the wrinkled paper in my jacket pocket.

I pull it out. "Ah! Here it is!"

Nudge takes the paper from me. Ella peaks over Nudge's shoulder. They look at each other and smile then both turn to me.

"We love it!" They say in unison.

I shrug, holding out my hands in a "come and get me" gesture.

"I think, Ella and I should design your outfit, and Iggy and Gazzy would help you with the music…"

I hold up a hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone… since when are you guys in charge?"

"Well, Ella came up with the idea that she and I would be like, your managers and costume designers. Oh! It would be so fun! You get to go on tours, and, and-"

"Nudge!"

"Sorry." Nudge mumbles.

Awkward silence…

"So… I'm going to go to grab a sandwich and go to work."

**I don't think you'd like to know about her waiting the tables, and such, so, we are going to skip Sunday, four days until the big concert.**

"Hey Nudge, do you think you can make some, I don't know, some food? My stomach's gonna eat its way outta my body." Ella calls from the living room where she is currently painting her toes a rose-red color.

"Does that even make sense?" I ask from the kitchen counter, eating my yummy Frosted Flakes.

"Don't know, nor do I care. Nudge! I'm starving!" Ella whines, hobbling up to the fridge to not mess up her wet nail polish while holding out 'starving'.

I just don't get her. She whines about the problem instead of trying to fix it. I was starving too, yet, I actually _did_ something about it. I got Frosted Flakes.

"Max, have you worked on the song yet?" Nudge calls from her little studio. She has been furious at work trying to come up with the best outfit for me to wear at the concert.

"Ok, Nudge, I love you, but I'm only going to the stupid concert because Jeff said-"

"I know what Jeff said, but you still need to have awesome attire to go with you and your music. Are you doing _Ready or Not_ as well?"

"I was thinking about it…" I muse, spooning my cereal.

"I think that song and your new one are both great songs." Ella says before putting her lips to a glass of orange juice.

I smile and I stand with my bowl and walk to the sink and place my dish in the sink.

The door busts open and following it is Angel's voice.

"Hey guys! Max! I'm here with my guitar!" Angel skips into the kitchen with her guitar case in hand.

"Hey Ange, did your mom let you drive?" I ask her. Last week she got her drivers permit.

"Yep!" Angel says proudly, "And the best part is we didn't hit anything! Last time I knocked a mailbox over, and this time, I didn't knock anything down!"

Ella and I chuckle and Nudge's laughter carries from her studio.

I take her guitar case from her. We walk to my bedroom and I set the case on my bed before getting out my songbook.

I flip to the page and hand it to her.

Angel scans the paper, smiling and nodding while reading. She looks up.

"This is really good; I think Fang will love it." Angel says, handing back my book.

I give her a smile. "Iggy and Gazzy will be here in an hour to rehearse. They're gonna help us perform this thing."

"Did you know Lissa and Brigid are doing a duet at the concert?" Angel plops on the mattress and takes out her electric guitar.

"Where's the amp?" I ask.

"In the garage, I didn't feel like bringing it in." Angel shrugs.

I roll my eyes. "I'll go get it."

I go out to the garage and get out her amp and her chords. I haul them back inside and into my bedroom.

In case you haven't noticed, my bedroom tends to mesh with sleeping quarters and my personal music studio. Kind of like Nudge's, except she has fashion and I have music.

I start singing the chorus of one of Fang's new songs, the one that I absolutely love out of all of them.

**(Hall of Fame by the Script) **

_Sitting in the hall of fame _

_And the world is gonna know your name _

_Cuz you burn with the brightest flame _

_And the world's gonna know your name _

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame _

"I didn't know you liked that song," Angels remarks as I walk into my room with her stuff. I set it with her guitar and move to sit next to her on my mattress.

I shrug. "It's a good song."

Angel giggles. "You know, you make that song sound way better when you sing it than Fang."

I smile at her and ruffle her hair.

"Hello ladies, I heard Maximum Ride Martinez has a new song for us?" Iggy says, popping his head in my doorway.

Angel and I swing our heads over to him simultaneously.

Iggy's eyes go big. "Whoa, that's creepy, you both doing the head turning thing together and all…"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I have the song Igs."

Iggy steps into full view in the doorway, Gazzy's head peaking over his shoulder.

I gesture for them to come inside. I hand them my song book and Iggy and Gazzy read the song I wrote.

Iggy looks at me. "This'll make you a rock star Max, it's really good."

"Yeah, there's no way you can't when the contest now!" Gazzy chimes in.

I smile. Let's get to work.

**I know, a shortish chapter. I think the concert will be next chapter… not sure yet, gonna have to wait **

**and see…**

**Please review! I love to hear what you people have to say! Also, do any of you know a good duet for Max and Fang to sing?**

**~fly on~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! How's life? Mines ok…**

**So… sorry, but the concert isn't in this chapter, but in the next! Which I might give you if you guys **_**really**_** want it ;) **

**But you gotta give me lots of reviews :D **

**I know, I'm mean.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing, duh.**

_24 hours until the concert…_

**Max Pov.**

"Max! Come on! The guys are waiting!"

"Coming!" I call, brushing mascara lightly on my eyelashes. I close the mascara tube closed and grab my backpack containing my song book and iPhone with its charger. I sprint out my door and catch up to Nudge and Ella in the car.

Iggy and Gazzy were with Angel at the studio where Nudge and Ella work.

We were going to find me my attire.

Why, why, why does this always happen?

And, how am I always dragged into this?

I don't think I even agreed to this, I could just wear jeans and a button up shirt, but _no_, they just have to overdo it.

I just love my life right now.

Nudge rambles on about how great the color deep purple and aqua blue looks on me. I stare out the window.

Ella's phone buzzes but is soon cut off by her answering.

"Hello…No, why…oh, I see…well that's fine, wait, WHAT? What do you mean he's coming?!"

The car is silent except the hum of the engine and the rambling on the other end of the conversation.

"Oh Iggy…you…yes, I love you too…see you in a few." Ella ends the call and sighs.

Nudge glances at Ella from the driver's seat. "What's wrong?"

"Fang's gonna be there, he said he insisted he wanted to talk to Max," Ella says. Ella turns on the radio, and Fang's newest song comes on the radio.

**(A/N this song it called Life after you by Daughtry)**

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

I find myself singing along with the next verse.

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must've been high to say you and I_

_Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you_

My voice fades away.

"Max, I didn't know you were a fan," Ella teases.

I roll my eyes and continue to gaze out the window to the passing buildings.

Nudge pulls up to the studio parking lot and parks the car. We get out, Nudge and Ella dragging me into the fashion torture building.

I am yanked through the front door and dragged to the Back room.

Now, imagine way back when I was bound and tortured with hair products for my dance. The Back Room is all the hair stuff, face stuff, dress stuff, you name it. They even had a spa in the back corner.

In short, the Back Room is huge, as in, basketball court huge.

Standing by the fabric storage area, stood the guys and Angel.

I yanked my arms from Nudge's and Ella's grasps. I attempt to sprint out the door, but Nudge grabs my elbow again.

She drags me to where the others are standing. Iggy is currently holding Ella's hand, his sightless eyes glance up in my direction as Nudge's heel's clank the floor, while my converse are squeaking against the dark tile.

Nudge throws me in Fangs general direction. I tumble into his arms and glare at Nudge (who is smirking, obviously pleased with herself), and shove Fang away from me.

"So, I don't know why we are here…" Fang starts.

Nudge shifts uneasily. "Uh Fang, in case you didn't notice we're um…"

"Going to give you a makeover for your concert tomorrow," I finish hurriedly for her.

Fang gives me a skeptical look and everyone else is staring at me like I have two heads. I give Nudge the _its-the-best-thing-I-could-come-up-with_ look.

"Yeah! Makeover for Fangles!" Iggy chimes in, breaking the odd silence.

Fang looks at Iggy, and then back at me. "You're not serious…."

"Well, I know you like your other stylist, but I mean, what they do doesn't exactly look that great on you," I say.

Fang glares at me. "My stylist does a very good job, thank you very much!"

Angel steps in. "Fang, I promise we won't change your hair, but can we at least try something on besides those faded grey jeans? I have some good ideas…" Angel pulls out her famous, yet deadly Bambi eyes.

Fang looks at Angel, and it's obvious how much of a struggle it is to refuse to her request (Fang's ultimate weakness, as I have found, is Angel's and only Angel's Bambi eyes).

Fang sighs. "Fine, just, don't touch the hair."

Angel claps while jumping up and down, obviously pleased with herself. Fang takes her hand and she walks him over to the closet where the men's clothes are.

I look at the rest of the group, still glaring at me.

"What? Hey, you guys couldn't think of anything, so I mean-"

"Max! Don't you know that what he's trying on is supposed to go to a Trunk show in New York this Sunday?! Max, you really need to be considerate! I mean, honestly! Don't you think, Ella, that she-"

"Nudge!" I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. I reopen my eyes and cross my arms. "Nudge, first of all, what is a Trunk show? And second of all, you guys didn't have any bright ideas, so, I came up with one!"

Nudge closes her open mouth.

"Now if you excuse me I really must be-"

I am about to walk out the door but Fang's voice stops me. "How do I look?"

I turn around to see Angel's handiwork.

I have to say, she did a pretty good job. I mean, he looks like he always does, just… nicer? I mean, he still is wearing his famous leather jacket, but he has a simple YOLO t-shirt on with black skinny jeans and his DC high tops. Angel added a red leather belt to match the red colored letters on the black shirt.

He looks simple, but he looks dressy and at the same time he looks himself.

I shrug, "Looks okay to me."

"Agreed," Gazzy pipes up.

Fang nods at our approval. "Ok Angel, you did ok. I think I can find something like this in my closet at home."

Angel squeals and tackles Fang into a hug. "Fang, you are the best brother ever!"

Fang chuckles.

Meanwhile, I am slinking my way towards my escape route. I ease the door open and slide into the lobby. I look back to the door leading to the back room before turning back to the front door. I race out of the door and hop into Nudge's unlocked car. And what do ya know; it still has the keys in it!

I turn on the engine and slowly back out of the parking lot.

There's a violent rapping on the window. I turn my head to see Fang's face peering into my window.

I stop the car and roll the window down. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"Yeah, can you give me a lift? Nudge and Ella are chasing after me."

Sure enough, Ella and Nudge barge open the front door with murderous looks on their faces.

I glance back up at Fang. "Get in."

Fang hops around to the passenger side. As soon as he shuts the door, I turn around and back up into the almost empty street and speed away, just as Nudge and Ella get about three feet from the car.

We drive down the road in silence. I notice Fang has kept the clothes Angel picked for him.

"You do look nice, by the way," I say, with my eyes on the road.

From the corner of my eye, Fang smirks. "You really like it?"

I shrug. "Yeah, is that a bad thing?"

"No, but I'm glad you do. It's good to know that I can attract you with what I wear."

What did he say?

"Excuse me?" I scoff. "Who says I'm attracted to you?"

I glace over to Fang to see him shrugging. "No one, I just assumed-"

"Well you assumed wrong, Nickolas Walker."

Fang flinches at my icy words.

"I don't know who you think you are, and I don't know if you have realized, I'm off limits," I snap.

Fang looks at me. "I'm sorry Max."

I look at him then back at the road. "Fang, where do I need to drop you off?"

Fang sighs and looks out the window. "I need to go to my hotel."

I make a left at the next intersection and pulled up to a huge Hotel with a gold exterior. Fang got out and walked around to my side, ignoring the photographers at the Hotel entrance coming toward us.

I rolled down my window.

"Max, I'm sorry for just now. I don't know what's wrong with me," Fang says, locking eyes with me.

I look away from him to the approaching photographers.

Fang glances their way and gives them one of his charming smiles. He looks back at me. "Are you going to my concert?"

"I'm not sure if I want to," I answer honestly.

Fang reaches his hand towards me and he lightly brushes a strand of hair behind my ear, like he always did.

"I would really like it, if you showed up. Perform, or you know, show up in sweats, I don't care. But I'd really like-no, love it- if you came. I have a new song for you."

I raise my eyebrows, "For me?"

Fang smirks and straightens. "You'll just have to come and see for yourself, Miss Ride."

The corners of my lips quirk up, "Whatever," I say, shifting the clutch from park to drive.

Fang steps back as the reporters get here.

I step on the gas and pull out from the front doors.

"Mr. Walker! Mr. Walker! Who's the girl?"

"Mr. Walker! How do you know the girl?"

"Mr. Walker, what is the relationship between you and the girl?"

"What are your comments upon you upcoming concert?"

I don't hear Fang's answer's to any of the outbursts, for I am already gone.

**And now, our dear Max is home at last…**

I open the door quietly and slip into my bedroom undetected. I'm not sure if anyone is here yet, but I'm taking no chances.

I close my bedroom door and spin around to see Angel sitting on my bed with Nudge and Ella standing in front of me, arms crossed.

"Maximum Ride, do you know how much trouble you are in?" Ella says in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Uhh, can I get off with a warning?" I ask in an uneasy voice.

"No Maximum, you know better than to steal someone's car! Especially our ONLY car! Not to mention we have to get ready for the concert TOMORROW!" Ella exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'm not sure if I want to go to the concert anymore…" I cup the back of my neck with my right hand and my left hand snakes around the front of my waist and grips my side.

Nudge and Ella gape at me.

"What! Why not? I thought you were pretty excited to show Fang what he's missing!" Angel exclaims from her perch on my mattress.

I move my hands so my arms are crossed right below my chest. "Fang and I… had an argument. And I don't really feel like speaking to him at the moment. Much less look at him again in less than twenty-four hours."

Angel's posture straightens as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed. She leans in with attentive ears as Nudge and Ella lead me to sit beside Angel.

Nudge sits beside me puts an arm around my shoulders. "Tell us."

I clasp my hands together in my lap. "Well, I complimented him on the clothes Angel picked out for him, and I think he…overreacted. Like, he got all cocky and he started assuming that I was attracted to him because of his attire. I mean I'm not-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Nudge interrupts, holding up a hand. "Were you attracted to him?"

"I…I mean…It looked nice on him, and the t-shirt was impressive, but still. Is it bad that I liked what he was wearing? I thought that was considered normal." I look at Nudge for a response.

"Are you still attracted to him?"

"If you mean still feeling that electric buzz every time we touch and the way his eyes just mesmerize me, then yes." I look down at my hands to hide the faint blush on my cheeks. I look up and groan. "God, I sound like a sap. "

Angel pats my back. "Don't worry; you don't sound that big of a sap."

I look at her with hard eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Max, did he apologize?" Ella stands in front of me with her arms folded.

I sigh.

"Max…" Ella presses.

"Yeah," I mumble.

"Was he sincere?" Ella asks.

"Not sure. I just wanted to get out of the parking lot in front of the hotel he's staying at." I reply.

"Well, we'll just have to go to the concert then if you want to win him back." Nudge smiles like she knows it will all work out.

I roll my eyes. "I want him to come groveling at my feet, begging for me to take him back. Besides, I'm singing for me, and no one else."

"Stubborn as always…" Ella sighs.

"Max, we already signed you up for the concert tryout sheet. You're gonna do this thing whether you like it or not." Nudge says.

"Gee, thanks, you're a great pal." I reply sardonically.

Nudge ignores my sarcasm. "You're welcome Maxie. If I were you though, I'd run through the song one more time before we go tomorrow."

Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you this: Nudge and Ella insist that getting ready for "my concert" is going to take more than thirty minutes. And all ya'll know that it would take me less than twenty-three minutes to get showered, clothed, and mascaraed. Ah well. That's the price of having best friends who are complete girly-girls.

I stand up. "Whatever, I'm going to call Iggy and Gazzy to work on the finishing touches of the song. Angel sweetie, I need you for the guitar."

"Sure thing Max." Angel stands up from the bed and follows me out my bedroom door.

I turn back to Nudge and Ella. "If you do me a favor, pick something that's me if you want to find clothes. I wanna keep it real."

**I hope that didn't seem too rushed…. Please review! It would mean a lot!**

**Seriously though. Review. **

**~Fly on~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! So, just because I love you guys, I'm gonna give it to you! But remember, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson is too brilliant and not to mention my favorite author. Why would I want to steal his work? Also, none of the songs that are mentioned belong to me.**

**Also, I have to thank Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute for the song reference and for the inspiration! **

**Max Pov.**

"Maximum! Come on! We're gonna be late!" I hear Nudge screaming at me from the front door.

I glance away from my reflection in the mirror and toward my bedroom door. "I'm coming, just give me a sec Nudge!" I look back again at my reflection in the dresser mirror and suck in a big breath.

Ok, Max. You can do this.

With one quick glance at my curled-to-wavy-perfection hair, I grab my music bag from my mattress and sprint to the car, my Chuck Taylors smacking the hardwood floors. I shove on my faded jean jacket as I slip out the door and to the car.

I get in the backseat and Nudge backs out of the drive way. Ella, who is in the passenger seat, rambles on about how my hair looks great and how she thinks she did a fantastic job picking out my concert attire.

Not that I think she did bad, I mean, I love the black and white hawk tank top she designed and the black skinny jeans, and not to mention the black Chuck Taylors look great.

But the makeup she did was a little too much.

I mean, I don't think it was necessary for her to paint on so much eye shadow- the "smoky look" looks great, but it when she did it, she put so much I couldn't keep my eyes open. It took a long time for me to convince her to take it off and to the same thing, just not as much. I mean, the dark color surrounding my brown eyes kinda looks cool, I have to admit.

The eye makeup she did was cool; it went with my dark attire. She tried to put lipstick on, but of course, being me, I was difficult with the process, but in the end, she got it on me (with Nudge's help of course). I'll just have to wipe it off before I go on stage.

"Are we picking up Angel?" I ask Nudge who glances back when I speak.

Nudge opens her mouth to reply but Ella answers for her. "Honey, does it _look_ like we're picking her up? We're already late! We'll be lucky if we barely get there before you perform! But in answer to your question, the answer is no. Angel is meeting us there with Iggy and Gazzy."

"Thank you for the long yes or no answer," I say sarcastically.

Ella doesn't reply, but continues her talk about how many people are going to be at the concert.

I review my three songs-which I wrote of course. One is called Catching my Breath and the other is called Battlefield, which I wrote while I was sipping my coffee last night. The last one is the one I reviewed with Jeff, Ready or Not. Iggy and Gazzy know all songs, even when Battlefield was short notice. It's 6:45 and the concert starts in fifteen minutes. Of course, I don't really mind if I miss it…

But then again, this could be a big break for me. Jeff said if the judges liked me, they would offer me a record deal.

And not to mention I would kick Lissa and Brigid's asses.

And also I would walk off that stage knowing I have left Fang sitting with the judges with his mouth hanging open.

Fang, with his mouth hanging open and his eyes as big as dinner plates, staring at me while I stare back at him, knowing he wasn't expecting my performance.

Oh the thought…

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I continue to stare out the window and gaze at the passing buildings as Nudge drives to the Phoenix Trade Center.

**(A/n I'm not sure if there is a Trade Center in Phoenix, so, just bear with me here!)**

Nudge pulls into the parking lot right at seven o'clock.

I hear loud screams coming from the building.

Nudge rolls down her window to the waiting parking director.

"Hi, we're performers for the concert." Nudge says to the guy.

"Ah, go to the bottom part of the parking deck, that'll be forty-five dollars Miss." The guy peers into our car. He spots me and smiles. "You're that chick in the _People_ magazine. I read that Nick Walker was talking to reporters about you and how you were his High School sweet heart! I have to say, I am honored to meet the girl everyone has been calling the mystery girl!"

Fang said…_WHAT?_

"Uh, thank…you?" My answer comes out in a question. Ella hands over the money and we pull ahead with a little rush to our parking spot.

We walk into the building and my jaw drops at the sight. We walk down the steps to the main floor and walk around the area. The concert has started and there are these two guys singing _One More Night_ by Maroon 5.

They're pretty good too, except one of them, I can't tell which, but he sounds a little flat.

We walk around the giant floor and I am gazing at the balcony that wraps around the entire stadium. The only section that's blocked off are the seats behind the stage, and two or so rows that look like they're reserved for the judges.

This place is packed. There is not one empty seat that I have seen, and every time I think it's empty, someone's occupying it. Nudge, Ella, and I weave our way through the thick crowd and stumble to behind the stage. We are about to go through, but a security guard stops us.

"We're performers, but we're just a little late." I tell him.

He asks us to see the backstage passes.

I take the passes Iggy and Gazzy gave me from my music bag and hand them to the security guard.

He looks at them and hands them back. He waves us through and we walk backstage to find Iggy and Gazzy.

Iggy and Gazzy are talking in hushed whispers when we find them.

I tap Iggy on the shoulder. He whirls around, wide-eyed, but then he recognizes me and relaxes.

"Oh, hey Max. How's it going?"

I shrug. "It's going," I reply with a glance around the big hallway. There are many performers and I recognize two of them.

Lissa and Brigid.

They see me with my friends and Brigid gives me the finger.

Well then.

I roll my eyes and turn to Iggy. "When do I go on?"

"Oh! Yeah, well, I decided since you are a surprise, I saved you for last." Iggy says with a grin as if saying, _oh yeah, I'm brilliant_.

"How far are we until me?" I ask.

"We have about twelve…" Gazzy pauses as the previous performers come off the stage and the crowd goes wild with applause. When the noise dies down, he continues. "No, make it eleven performers left."

I nod and look at the next performers dancing to the beat of _Broken_ by Seether.

No to be mean, but the way they sound and move… it's very disturbing.

I shudder at the contestant's performance.

My friends do the same.

The performance is over, thank God, and the next contestant goes on. She starts singing to a song, one I have no idea what because she is mumbling the lyrics and staring at the floor.

We talk about Iggy and Gazzy's career with Ella and Iggy hand in hand, talking about their future. In case you didn't realize, Ella is going to be living with Iggy, as in, leaving Nudge and I, as in, going with him on his concerts.

Yeah, I know. I'm still not able to grasp that concept.

It's only when Gazzy mentions paintball fights, I realize I haven't seen Fang.

"Hey, where's Fang?" I ask.

"He's sitting with the judges. It also works out better for us, because, your performance will mean more to him when he sees you for the first time."

"Iggy is so brilliant, don't you think Max?" Ella asks, looking up at Iggy who has that same cocky grin on as he did before.

"Yeah, as brilliant as a chicken," I scoff.

"But chickens aren't smart…._oh_, I get it now!" Gazzy says with a chuckle.

Nudge has her arm wrapped around Gazzy's waist. Ella's hands are laced with Iggy's.

Me? I am the lonely duckling.

"Hey Gazzy, have you been keeping track of the contestant count down?" I ask, glancing anxiously at the stage.

"There are four left after this."

"Thanks." I say. The previous contestants come off the stage and Lissa and Brigid go on.

Oh, this otta be good.

"Hey guys, looks who's going on next." I say, grinning. Now, if I remember right, they can't sing to save their sorry lives.

"Oh ho, check these losers out." Nudge muses with a hint of laughter in her tone.

I grin as Lissa's nasally voice speaks into her microphone.

"We are going to sing _Call Me Maybe _by Carly Rae Simpson." Lissa says, taking her position beside Brigid, whose back is facing the crowd.

The music starts with its preppy upbeat tone.

Lissa begins to sing…but here's the thing.

_It wasn't her._

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

Lissa has turned around after singing the first verse and she struts up the long walkway that leads to the center of the main floor.

But that's not her voice.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

I look back from Lissa's horrible dancing to my friends. Their mouths are hanging open.

"Something's not right." I say. "We all know this is not their singing."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Let me go to the sound booth and check it out," Iggy says, detaching himself from Ella.

"Good, but hurry." I urge. I can't believe Lissa would go this far to be with Fang. Cheating? _On television?_ I turn back to watch her fake singing and awful dance moves. Brigid turns around finally to the crowd, revealing her cleavage showing blue dress. She struts up the walkway, swaying her hips exaggeratedly while her fake voice says the lyrics.

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where do you think you're going, baby?_

Lissa and Brigid do some sort of weird dance while pretending to sing their song. They do all of these weird hand motions, like the "call me" sign and the "crazy" sign.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

Lissa begins to sing, but something in the sound falters, and her singing goes back to the way it's supposed to sing. Her fake voice fuzzes and now Lissa's left with her _actual_ voice.

So she had computer edit her and Brigid's voice.

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

Lissa notices Brigid's awful voice and she glances at the sound booth. Her jaw drops but she quickly recovers. Lissa screeches the lyrics after Brigid's failed attempt.

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

By now, Lissa is sobbing while she's singing. Brigid's trying her best to sound good, but it's not working. I hear footsteps and I see Iggy jogging up to us with a slightly busted lip.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You were right, they had a guy edit their voices and play the edited version." Iggy glanced up at the stage.

I follow his vision. I laugh at the sight of Lissa and Brigid's performance, ruined, but they are still at it, trying to make it work. I have to hand it to them; they have guts to keep embarrassing themselves like that.

"Anyway," Iggy continues, "you won't believe who the guy was up there."

I turn my head to him, as does everyone else. Ella is busy taking a tissue from her purse and dabbing his bleeding lip.

"Who?"

"You remember Ari, right?"

I groan and the memory of his torture, but I smile internally at my victories against him. "What about him?"

"He was the guy guarding the CD. I can't believe he still has that mean punch."

"But you remember what I told you about him right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I owe you one for that, kick him in the balls, and he'll go straight down. Then kick him on the side of the head, and he's out like a light."

"Wow, it's comforting to know that you actually take into consideration of what I have to say." I say sarcastically.

"Guys! Shush, the girls are ending the song!" Nudge exclaims from Gazzy's side. We turn to hear the last of their performance.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

Brigid starts twirling while singing and Lissa is doing this hooker-like dance.

"Well," I say, glancing at my friends, "We know what Lissa does for a living."

I turn back to the stage and my friends chuckle from behind me.

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

Lissa and Brigid finish their song crying. The crowd is now laughing at their awful performance, making the girls cry even harder.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

Lissa and Brigid run off the stage as the crowd laughs at their squeaky ending.

Lissa and Brigid stop in front of me. Lissa's mascara is streaming down her cheeks, and her eyes are puffy.

I almost feel bad.

Almost.

Lissa opens her mouth to speak, but I hold up my hand to stop her.

"You shouldn't have cheated." I say dismissively.

Lissa and Brigid start screeching and four security guards come and haul them away.

"Well, that was terrible." Iggy says.

"Three more to go guys, and then we're on." Ella says.

"I kinda hoped they would at _least_ wear something appropriate." Nudge muses with her head leaning under Gazzy's chin. He is standing behind her now with his chin resting on top of her head and both of his arms are wrapped around her waist.

It Kinda reminds me of Fang and I way back when I lived with him, I would stare out the window at night lost in thought and he would just stand there behind me with his arms wrapped loosely around my waist, his nose buried in my hair. I still remember his soft lips brushing against my ears as we would listen to the sounds of cicadas and crickets….

I shake my head clear of the memory.

It's only then, do I realize something.

Where's Angel?

**I think I will cut it off for now.**

**But before you get mad and start on your rant, the next one is going to be extremely long, so, I want to save my fingers for the chapter!**

**And if you guys review, I might not let you guys have to wait a few weeks, I might give it to you tomorrow…**

**Review!**

**~Fly on~**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm sorry it took so long! I had it ready to go, but then my computer erased all of my files, so I had to type this again :( Me no happy, happy, happy!**

…**eh, sorry, Duck Dynasty reference.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop….wait; I don't even think I own that.**

**Max Pov.**

"Guys, where's Angel? Nudge, you and Ella said she was meeting us here." I say, trying to hide my growing concern and panic.

"She called before you got here and said she was with Fang in the judging area," Iggy says.

"Can you call her and tell her to get down here?" I ask, and the panic in my voice fading but being replaced with anxiety.

"Yeah sure," Iggy replies as he whips out his phone from his back pocket.

Iggy dials Angel's number and I look to the stage to the current contestants, and both girls singing beautifully to _Tear Drops on my Guitar_ by Taylor Swift. They are harmonizing and they are hitting every note with a sweetness that reminds me of honey-nice, but dragging. They are going a little too slow for the song and they sound great, except for one thing. They're missing the passion in their words. To me, it just sounds like they're just saying the words because they have to, instead of shaping the lyrics into the art music is.

"Hey Ange….yeah….I know! They were terrible! ...What was Fang's reaction? ... haha, no way! ….Oh, Max is on in three minutes, and she wants you down here….yeah, she's a bit nervous…..don't worry, she'll blow this competition thing out of the water….. Is Fangster asking about…..he is? …..oh….this is better than I thought... good, now get down here! ….Alright, bye." Iggy puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Angel is coming down right now, and I just realized something- we need another guitarist." Iggy says.

"Ella and I know the cords and everything, we can both be on the guitar," Nudge says.

I turn to her. "But I thought you guys didn't want to do the music? What happened to the manager idea?"

"Oh, the manager thing is still gonna happen, but just for tonight, we're gonna be musicians." Ella replies.

"Do you even have instruments?" I ask.

"We've got another electric guitar and bass guitar. They're already tuned and everything." Gazzy says.

Ella nods in confirmation. "Alright, it's settled."

The crowd cheers as the two girls leave the stage. The announcer- I can't tell who, but I know his voice- announces the last performers before me.

I look around, to find no other performers. I look to see the announcer excuse himself and hurry to our side of the stage and jog down the steps. I get a good look at the guy's face.

It's Jeff Morris.

"Jeff?" I ask as Jeff walks down the steps.

"Yeah, hi. Where are the other contestants?" Jeff asks, looking around frantically.

At this moment, I turn my head to see Angel run down the hallway with her guitar case, her long, blonde curls bouncing with each step. She reaches us and skids to a halt, her brown leather boots squeaking against the slick floor.

"Did I miss anything?" Angel asks as she whips her head around, surveying our group.

"The other contestants didn't show, so looks like Maximum is going to be performing," Jeff explains.

What?

"Wait…as in…now? As in…right now?" I ask.

"Yes Max. Right now. I'll even give you a grand entrance, how 'bout that? Those of you, who are playing in the band, go up there now. Max, I'll cue you for your entrance." Jeff says. He goes back upstage and the audience cheers at his reappearance.

My friends start to go up on stage, but I stop them.

"Hey guys, before we go up, can we do that fist bumping thing Angel made us do when she was little?" I ask.

Everyone smiles in recognition of Angel's demanding fist bumps. They crowd next to me, and we stand in a circle. I put my fist in the center, and one by one, every one of us stacks our fists on top of each other's.

"Let's do this everyone, Maximum Ride on three. One, two, three, MAXIMUM RIDE!" Iggy shouts, leading the cheer.

We raise our fists up and bring them down to our sides.

"I love the old days." Angel says happily. "Reminds me of how much Max spoiled me!"

I turn to her and scoff.

"I did not spoil you!" I protest.

Everyone gives me a look.

"Ok, well, _maybe_ I may have given her a few cookies, _maybe_ I drove her everywhere she wanted, _maybe_ I babied her a little, but that doesn't mean I spoiled her!" I say, mentally wincing as I look at Angel, who's giving me the _really_ look.

Everyone gives me the _really_ look along with Angel.

"Ok, ok, so _maybe_ I spoiled her…but not much!" I say, "Now, are we going to do this, or what?"

Iggy nods his head in confirmation along with the others.

They turn to go to the stage, but Ella stops.

"Hold up guys, I think we're missing something," Ella says.

She turns back to me and pulls something from her purse.

It's my mask.

From the mascaraed dance in High School, so long ago, where I met Fang.

She hands the mask to me, and I look down at the fabric that started this whole…._fairytale?_

Is that what this is, a fairytale?

I slip the mask over my face, covering the upper half of my face.

"Better?" I ask, reaching up to adjust my mask; it is a little crooked.

"Now you look like the Cinderella we know and Fangster fell in love with!" Iggy says in his happy oh-my-God-this-is-awesome voice.

I roll my eyes. I see Jeff signal for everyone to get on stage.

"Hey guys, you'd better go, Jeff's calling for you," I say, nodding my head toward the stage.

Everyone turns at my remark and begins to trudge upstage. Angel sets down her guitar case and takes out her electric guitar to start tuning. Iggy and Gazzy shuffle through the music sheets to put them in order while Nudge and Ella get themselves adjusted to their instruments. Nudge is hooks up her bass guitar while Ella adjusts the strap to her electric guitar.

Jeff starts with my introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome a one of a kind singer, who has wrote her own songs. Please welcome, Maximum Ride!" Jeff says into the mic stand before turning to me and signaling my entrance.

I step up the small stairs and walk across the stage to where Jeff has previously stood.

"Uh, hi, everybody. As Jeff said, the songs I will be singing are originals. I have three ready, but I want you to hear the first one and then tell me how I do. Can you guys do that?"

I was answered by a thunderous cheer.

I chuckle. "Okay, this first song is called Catching my Breath."

**(A/N, I believe ya'll know this this song. In case not, Catching my Breath is written by Kelly Clarkson) **

I turn to Gazzy and Nudge who start with the short and soft introduction. They play in harmony, and then Angel and Ella come in softly to blend in. When I start singing, Iggy starts beating the rhythm.

_I don't wanna be left behind _

_Distance was a friend of mine _

_Catching breath in a web of lies _

_I've spent most of my life _

For the first time I glance sideways quickly at Fang. You know what he's doing? He's sitting very straight in his chair- the way he does when he's very attentive and he is intrigued. My eyes slide over to the judges and they look...mesmerized.

_Riding waves, playing acrobat_

_Shadowboxing the other half_

_Learning how to react_

_I've spent most of my time_

I smile, knowing my favorite part of the whole song is the chorus. I dance just like I practiced. I put my hand to my heart, bringing it up and turn my cheek to the side with my finger.

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

I put one hand to my chest and point to the crowd as I sing the lyrics.

_Now that you know, this is my life, _

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that _

_Catch my breath, won't let them let me down, it's all so simple now_

I take the mic off the stand and walk down the little walkway as I sing the second verse.

_Addicted to the love I found_

_Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_

As I sing the second line, I bend low then rise and jump to the side along with a little wave of the hand, making the crowd cheer.

_Making time for the ones that count_

_I'll spend the rest of my time_

My pitch rises and I stand up fully and put my hand to my chest again.

_Laughing hard with the windows down_

_Leaving footprints all over town_

_Keeping faith, karma comes around_

_I will spent the rest of my life_

I smile as I continue the chorus, repeating the same movements that I choreographed.

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, _

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

I put my hand to my chest and walk backward to the main stage and sidestep to the left- towards Fang's direction. I sang along with the words and crouched down at the edge of the stage to the audience.

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them let me down, it's all so simple now_

As I sing the lyrics, I slowly rise up and turn to look at Fang. I gaze up at his obsidian eyes, pouring all of my emotions into my words.

_You helped me see_

_The beauty in everything_

I end on a higher note and turn away from him and back to the huge audience.

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, _

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

Ella echoes my words into her mic.

_Catch my breath_

I smile as I sing the words and walk back to center stage. I repeat my movements and I sneak a couple of glances in Fang's direction. You can tell the bridge was directed at him. And in all honesty, he helped me see beauty when the moments were dim.

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them let me down, it's all so simple now_

_It's all so simple now_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, _

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them let me down, it's all so simple now  
><em> 

I end the song with my eyes closed and hand bowed as I listen to the dimming of Gazzy's keyboard.

I'm welcomed by an uproar of applause and cheers. I lift my head and take off my mask, earning an even louder applause as well as quite a few gasps.

I'm that good?

Wow.

Didn't know that.

And also, the fact that the majority of them recognize me is stunning too.

I look back to my friends and they're all beaming. Iggy's giving me his thumbs up and Ella and Gazzy are high fiving each other. Nudge and Angel are applauding me as well, Angel's curls bouncing as her hands clap together rapidly. It reminds me why I nicknamed hare Angel.

I turn back to the audience and I wait for the applause to die down.

"So, what'd you guys think?" I ask.

I'm rewarded by thunderous applause.

I laugh and turn to Jeff who is currently walking across the stage. He takes my mic and addresses the crowd.

"That was our last contestant of the night, so thank-"

Jeff is cut off by "boos" from the audience. Then they begin to chant "Encore, encore, encore…"

Jeff quiets the crowd. He turns to me. "Hey Max, I don't think the crowd wants you to go yet. Am I right?" He turns to the audience and they shout in agreement.

Jeff hands me the mic and I hand him my mask. I take his place in the front center of the stage.

"Wow, I'm honored you guys want me to sing. This next song is another original called Battlefield. I think it will reach those of you who know how tough love can be."

I turn to my friends and wait for them to get ready. When Iggy gives me the thumbs up, I nod my head at him and he starts the intro. I turn to the audience, nodding my head to Gazzy's keyboard and then the strumming of the guitars.

After waiting two measures, I start my song. To be honest (and don't ask me why I'm feeling like telling the truth, because I don't know myself), this is my sorta-kinda-not-really apology to Fang.

**(Battlefield by Jordan Sparks) **

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love_

_And suddenly it's like a battle-field_

I hold my mic down for the brief pause before continuing.

_One word turns into a_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

I hear Ella and Nudge harmonize behind me.

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

I turn to my right to face the people in the balcony and I lift my hand to them and then bring it down as well as my body crouching down and spinning once before rising.

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)_

_Why does love always feel like... _

I back up towards my friends as I sing the last bit of the chorus. I reach to stand beside Angel and she's strumming on her guitar as I sing the second verse, my hand to my throat and slowly bringing my hand up in the air into a fist.

_Can't swallow our pride, _

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm_

_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

I lower my hand to my side and slowly walk forward, harmonizing with Nudge and Ella, who are harmonizing in the background for the chorus.

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)_

I sing the last part of the chorus and I down the little runway and stop when I reach the edge of the half circle at the end. There is a moment of silence from the instruments and I say the first line without music to back me up. Right when I say "armor" Iggy takes the lead in the band and the instruments come alive again, me jumping into a quick crouch before rising after Nudge and Ella sing their echoes and replying with my line. I am met by a thunderous applause from the audience. I bend slightly to the crowd with my fist held out to the side and sing my heart out.

_I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your... _

I straighten and Iggy slows the pace a little bit, allowing for the band and I to breathe. I turn to the Judge's booth and I look at Fang once more and sing the next lines to him, along with Nudge and Ella once again backing me up.

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

_Cause baby we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like... _

I close my eyes and turn away from him and back to the audience and walk backwards to almost center stage.

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield, _

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor... _

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)_

I take a deep breath before doing my special stunt. See, even though I didn't go into professional kickboxing, I still learned a cool move that I use sometimes whenever I'll perform. Usually in my room, so no one can see.

So, basically, no one has witnessed what I'm about to do yet.

I sing my line before I take a running start and do a no handed-handspring into a crouch while Nude and Ella sing their parts, but here's the cool thing, I'm still holding out my note. The crowd goes wild with approval and surprise as I rise while saying "get your armor." I stand up fully and sing with my fist again out to my side before swinging it across my torso along with my leg lashing out and my body bending into a spin before backing up.

_I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor_

_I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor_

Nudge, Ella, and I all harmonize together at the last part of the song.

_Why does love always feel like... _

_Why does love always feel like... _

_A battlefield, a battlefield... _

_I never meant_

_To start a war_

_Don't even know_

_What we're fighting for_

_I never meant_

_To start a war_

_Don't even know_

_What we're fighting for_

I close with my voice fading away and the crowd goes wild with approval.

I smile as I look across the huge area at the sea of people who are raising fists or jumping up and down.

I look back behind me to my friends who are also applauding. I turn back to the audience, side step to the right, and sweep my hand to them, gesturing to everyone to give them credit for this performance.

I lower my hand as the applause dies down and I raise the mic to my lips.

"Thank ya'll. I have one more song to sing if you'd like," I say.

The crowd goes wild, and they begin to chant "more, more, more."

I laugh and look to the judges. "Is that ok?"

All the judges give a thumbs up. Except Fang.

Because Fang's not there.

Where is Fang?

I turn to Iggy, silently questioning Fang's whereabouts.

Ig replies with a shrug.

I turn back to the audience. "Ok, this last song I wrote is basically a sassy, "this is me and I rock" type song. It's called Ready or Not"

I stand and wait for Gazzy's intro, before I start singing. Iggy puts on an upbeat rhythm and Nude, Ella, and Angel follow in suit.

**(Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler)**

_H-Hey H-Hey _

_H-H-Hey(H-Hey)_

_O... o... o... _

I pause for Iggy's beat of the drums before continuing. I walk to the right and pretend like I'm one of those people on the runway before stopping short. I point to myself briefly and shake my finger as I sing the first two lines. I put my hand on my hip as if I'm waiting on something before walking back center stage.

_I'm the kinda girl_

_Who doesn't say a word_

_Who sits at the curb_

_And waits for the world_

_But I'm about to break out_

_About to break out_

_I'm like a crook tonight_

I back up slowly as I sing, but I do it in a way that's as if I'm half skipping, half walking. I reach Angel and swing an arm around her shoulder. She leans slightly into my embrace and plays her guitar as I sing.

_I caught you staring at me_

_And I was thinking clearly_

_And now I'm like a bee_

_And I'm huntin for_

_The honey_

_And I'm kinda shy but_

_You're super fly, yeah_

_I could be your kryptonite_

I remove myself from Angel and walk forward, again, acting as if I own the place. Ella and Nudge back me up as I sing.

_Oh... _

_Light my heart up baby_

_Like a matchstick_

_Oh... _

I pretend to step on the gas before I step to the side while throwing my head to the side before twirling and bowing. I rise my head and flip my hair so it bounces over my shoulders. I pretend to crank the music up a notch like you do on a stereo. I sweep my hand out to the side before pointing at the audience.

_And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_Where you at_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd_

_The music's loud_

_But I will_

_Find you_

I twirl again, but this time to the left and point to a random person and give them a thumbs up. I hold my out like I'm guessing at something before shuffling to the right six times, but in sections. Nudge and Ella echo me with their "oh's."

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_I like your face_

_Do you like my song?_

_Just sing it_

_La la la_

_La la la_

_And I will find you_

_Ready or not_

_O... o... o... o... _

_Ready or not_

_O... o... o... o... _

I hold my hand out like I'm waiting for my hand to be shook before tapping my finger to my chin in a pondering motion.

_Hello my name is _

_Nice to meet you_

_I think you're famous_

_Where have I seen you?_

I point to the audience and I bow as I say "Kate." I twirl like a ballerina (but except mine's not really pretty). I leap to the left and pretend like I'm driving a car before spinning to a crouch. I rise and skip backwards.

_You'll be my William_

_I'll be your Kate_

_Livin like a fairytale_

_We could have a palace_

_Right next to Oprah_

_37 cars and a yacht_

_Down in Boca_

_Take me away_

_Where ever you say_

_Yeah we could be_

_Setting sail_

Ella and Nudge help me with the "oh's." I echo them with my lines, putting my hand to my heart and then taking it off, my feet sliding to the side, letting my hand sweep out again.

_Oh... _

_Light my heart up baby_

_Like a matchstick_

_Oh... _

_Oh... _

I say my first line before repeating the dance moves that I did the first time for the chorus.

_And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_Where you at_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd_

_The music's loud_

_But I will_

_Find you_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_I like your face_

_Do you like my song?_

_Just sing it_

_La la la_

_La la la_

_And I will find you_

_Ready or not_

I walked up the little runway to the half circle as Ella and Nudge echo me.

_O... o... o... o... _

_Ready or not_

_O... o... o... o... _

I bend backwards slightly and then straighten. I beat my chest a little before standing straight. I wave at a few people while I sing the bridge.

_Ready or not_

_Here I come here I come_

_You're like a breath of_

_Fresh air in my lungs_

_You and me dance from_

_The night to the dawn_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come boy it's on_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come here I come_

_Here I come here I come_

_You're like a breath of_

_Fresh air in my lungs_

_You and me dance from_

_The night to the dawn_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come boy it's on_

I fade away on the last line and the band pauses for a split second. When the music starts, I suddenly bend backward and do a one handed handspring (I think that's the name for it), causing the crowd to cheer. I straighten before going along with the moves I choreographed for the chorus.

That's right. I make my own moves.

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_Where you at_

_The night is young_

_In the crowd_

_The music's loud_

_But I will_

_Find you_

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_I like your face_

_Do you like my song?_

_Just sing it_

_La la la_

_La la la_

_And I will find you_

_Ready or not_

_O... o... o... o... _

_Ready or not_

_O... o... o... o... _

_Ready or not_

I finish and the band cuts short to finish the upbeat song. I stand at the edge of the half circle and take a bow. I stand up and gesture my hand to the band and clap along with the audience. Jeff comes out from backstage and walks to stand beside me. I hand him the mic and he takes it.

"Well, that was quite a show! Am I right?"

The crowd cheers with agreement.

"Let's give Maximum Ride a huge round of applause for her performance!"

The crowd obliges with screams and shouts.

Haha, I'm gonna scream and shout, and let it all out. And scream and shout, and let it all out….

Seriously? No one got that song reference?

What is wrong with you people?

I walk down the stage as Jeff entertains the audience.

Jeff quiets the crowd before continuing. "I believe tonight has been a fun one, don't you guys agree?"

The crowd responds with applause.

Jeff continues, "Now, the judges are going to decide who the winner is, but in the meantime, I think we have someone special who is dying to see you guys…"

The audience roars as I am engulfed with cheering and hugs when I get backstage to my friends. Iggy picks me up into a hug and spins me around before tickling me so I spring out of his grasp and land on the ground. I pick myself up and dust off my pants.

"Hey Max."

Our group quiets and I lift my head to see Fang standing behind Iggy. Iggy moves so Fang comes and stands in front of me.

I take a new interest in my shoes.

I feel soft but firm fingertips touch the bottom of my chin. My head is tilted up to meet Fang's obsidian eyes.

I barely notice our group shrink away to let us be alone.

"Max," Fang murmurs.

I look at him, taking notice of his shaggy hair that brushes his eyebrows.

"Max," Fang says a little louder. I can taste and smell his spearmint breath…

"Max…"

And his smell. That familiar, that safe, soothing, riveting, annoying, comforting smell of car engines and cinnamon…

"Max!"

I snap out of my trance. I unglazed my eyes and focus on him. "Yeah?"

"Max, please… forgive me. Forgive me of my mistake. It was wrong and I hate myself to this day because of it. I never wanted to lose you, and I want nothing more than to have you by my side for the rest of my life. Please, I know you probably don't love me, but I never, ever stopped loving you. Please Max…please."

I have to say. I have never seen Fang humble himself before, much less beg for my forgiveness.

This is impressive.

Should I forgive him? I mean, yeah, he kissed Lissa, but because he wanted me to get away from Jeb and to get into college.

But then again, there were other ways he could have handled that situation…

"Fang I-"

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to introduce to you the man who made this all possible, Nick Walker!" Jeff interrupts the start of my sentence.

Fang never takes his eyes off of me, even when the crowd is getting louder.

"Get out there. Your fans are calling for you," I say.

Fang shakes his head. "This may sound really cheesy, but I'm gonna say it anyway." Fang closes his eyes and takes a breath. He reopens his eyes, meeting mine in a strong gaze. "Max, there may be many fans calling me, but there is only one fan that I want to scream my name. The only fan that I'm concerned about is you."

I chuckle, causing Fang to blush and look down at his shoes. "You really have been reading too much poetry Fangles."

He glances up at me, and matches my smirk. He glances down at his shoes again.

I lift a hand to his cheek. He leans his head into my palm and his hand comes up and covers mine. He lifts his eyes so he's looking at me through his bangs. He tilts his had barely and inch, never letting go of my gaze, and softly kisses my palm.

My skin burns where his lips touched.

I grin.

I hear the audience cheer, and it interrupts my thoughts.

"Um, Fang, you'd better go," I say.

Fang looks toward the stage where Jeff is looking expectantly at us.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I'll talk to ya after." Fang replies, squeezing my hand.

He steps back and jogs up the steps towards Jeff. He waves at the audience. He takes the mic from Jeff.

"Hey guys! What'd you guys think of our contestants?"

The crowd roared with approval.

I take notice of my friends joining me.

Fang laughs. "Alright, so, how'd you guys like a little treat?"

The crowd's volume gets even louder.

Fang chuckles. "Alright, it's settled. Allow me to introduce my best friends and my band mates, Iggy and Gazzy!"

Iggy and Gazzy brush past me and go up onto the stage. They stand behind Fang and wave at the crowd.

"I'd also like to introduce my little sister, Angel Walker!"

I look at Angel, who looks at me with a huge smile plastered on her face. She squeals like the teenager she is and leaps up the stairs and sprints to Fang, who catches her into his arms and spins her around- barely missing Iggy and Gazzy. Fang sets her down and slings an arm around her.

"These guys have made it possible along with some help from three other good friends of mine, I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. But we're gonna play a few songs for you guys, and then I'll introduce the winner!"

The crowd cheers with excitement.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel all go to their instruments.

Iggy stops short. He turns and looks at Ella, Nudge, and I.

What…

He jogs to us and stops in front of Ella.

"Iggy, I…"

She's cut off my Iggy's lips covering her own.

Nudge sighs.

She's such a romantic person…

However, I'm not.

Iggy looks and Nudge and Ella.

"I think we could use you guys again for the performance. Is that ok?"

"Yes!" Nudge and Ella squeal simultaneously.

Hold up. What about me?

"What about me?" I ask.

I mean, I can play a guitar…I'm pretty good. I don't want to get left out…

Iggy give me a wink and a smirk.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

I scoff.

Iggy drags my friends up the stage, leaving me behind.

Well, this isn't fun.

I shake my head clear of my thoughts and focus on Fang.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna start off with a familiar song. It's called Life after you, and it's dedicated to a special someone."

_**(Life after you**_** by Daughtry) **

Fang sets the mic on its stand and goes to get his acoustic guitar. He brings it back to the stand. He and Angel stat the song at a slow pace. Iggy joins in, carrying on the rhythm. Gazzy comes in, matching his keyboard sound to a bass guitar.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_

_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

Fang strums his guitar as his deep voice carries on.

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_

_To see you so I've started runnin'_

Iggy picks up speed-just a notch- and Fang takes a step back before coming back to sing the chorus.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

The beat slows down a little as Fang continues the song.

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must've been high to say you and I_

_Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_

I gaze a Fang, the way he strums his guitar, and the way he closes his eyes as his deep voice carries through the almost quite arena.

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you_

The song picks up speed again for the chorus, and Angel looks at me, winking. Nudge and Ella glace also in my direction and give me a nod.

What…?

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

The band goes hard on the bridge, and Fang turns slightly to my direction. We make eye contact as he sings…

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_

_After this time I spent alone_

_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_

_Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind_

_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

Fang closes his eyes and turns away from me at the last bit of the bridge before turning back to his fans.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through, yeah_

_Know there's no life after you_

Iggy echoes Fang into his mic above his drum set and Gazzy follows in suit into his mic stand.

Then Fang does something totally unexpected.

He quickly takes off the mic from his stand and briskly talks over to put his guitar on his stand. He then talks over backstage, still singing and grabs my hand. Every time he sings the line, he gets more passionate.

And pulls me upstage, walking backwards, still singing, and not even tripping.

The crowd goes berserk.

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you, yeah_

Fang finishes the song, still holding my hand, never taking his eyes off of me.

The crowd goes wild with applause and Fang turns toward the audience and takes a bow, not letting go of my hand, forcing me to bow down with him. We straighten and Fang turns to me.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Fang says into the mic, his eyes never leaving mine, "I'd like to introduce to you, our winner of the night, and the love of my life."

**And, I think I'll cut it short right there!**

**Hey! Don't' get mad! I know this is later than usual, but it's like twenty pages long on Word!**

**So, I think it's gonna be like two chapters left and then we're done with this story, and onward to Beauty and the Beast and the Pirate stories!**

**Do you guys want Fang to propose to Max, or is that too chesy?**

**~Fly on~**


	28. Chapter 28

**I just want to say.**

**I freakin love you guys! I have received death threats, flattery, virtual cookies, sharing of Fang, and not to mention the jokes. Heck, I had someone comment about me being cheesy and saying, "You can never have enough cheese."**

**You guys brighten up my days!**

**Fluff Bunnies Are So Cute- I love you so much! You make me smile way too much!**

**Mrs. Horan-McDonough- I sincerely hope you didn't lose your voice from screaming… I'd feel guilty…**

**Dontdissthecheese- I'm so glad you love cheese :)**

**XstrictlyshadowsX- your comment made me smile so big! The fact that you read my story in class and you screamed about it, grabbing everyone's attention, is totally awesome! I hope you didn't get in trouble though…**

** . .you- Ladies and Gentlemen, check out this young author's story. It's really good! We have talent in the making ya'll! (Sorry, I'm southern, so… I'm gonna say stuff like "ya'll")**

**Also, many of you were wanting a slide show when Fang proposes to Max… care to elaborate on that? It's going to be in the last chapter- which is like, next chapter…**

**Yipes! This story is almost over!**

**Anyways, back to business. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this comfy pair of socks I am currently wearing…**

"_Ladies and Gentleman," Fang says into the mic, his eyes never leaving mine, "I'd like to introduce to you, our winner of the night, and the love of my life."_

**Max Pov. **

I know what you all are thinking. And believe me, I'm pretty sure our reactions are the same.

We are all going "OMG! He said he loves me! OMG! My life is complete! I love you too Fang!

But at the same time, we're like…Wait…What?

Yeah. I'm a bit… dazed.

I mean, not in a bad way, but you know, someone, who I happen to love very much just proclaimed his love to me…

Anyways.

I stare into Fang's eyes, noticing the golden flecks dotting his black orbs.

The crowd is silent. You can almost hear a pen drop.

And then, and applause erupts, softly, growing louder and louder. I look to the audience and them giving us whistles and hollers.

I look back to Fang to see him still staring at me, still holding the mic at his lips.

His gaze…it's something I've never seen before. It's not really obvious about the emotion; you have to look for it. However, since this is me, and I'm great at reading people, especially him, I can instantly tell what's going on in his head.

Anticipation, hopefulness, happiness, a little bit of worry (kinda goes with the anticipation), but mostly…

Love.

Yep, that's right. Love.

Fang lifts his hand to my chin, closing my gaping mouth.

_He loves me…_

"Fang I…"

_I love him… I do. I really do love Fang…_

"Fang…"

I try to tell him, but the words I want to say cannot seem to form on my lips.

Fang speaks into his mic, "What would you like to sing for our duet?"

Now what would be a perfect song...

Chemicals React? By Aly and AJ?

"What about Chemicals React?" I ask Fang.

He looks a little taken aback, but then he slowly nods.

He turns to the audience.

"You guys know my friends Aly and AJ who wrote _Chemicals React_. I'm sure they won't mind Max and I sing it."

He drops his hand from my chin and grasps my hand. He squeezes it before retreating backstage to Jeff to get another microphone. I look toward my friends as they get set up for the next song. (I had told them the duet I wanted to sing if I won. See? I can be prepared sometimes!)

Fang comes back with the mic and hands it to me. He gives me a quick grin and gives a nod to the band.

"Chemicals React by Aly and AJ," Fang says.

Iggy sets the pace at a mild tempo while Angel and Ella play along with him. Nudge and Gazzy soon follow in suit.

I am the first to sing. I take a step ahead and sing the first verse.

**( A/N: **_italics:_ Max, Underline: Fang, _Italics and underline_: Max and Fang**)**

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm walkin' on broken glass_

_Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion_

_And you're movin' too fast_

Iggy suddenly ups the tempo just like Aly and AJ do in the song and I jump into the chorus. I turn to Fang and clasp my hand to my heart for a second before taking his hand. I let go and spin away from him and crouched before rising slowly. Fang sand his verse.

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

Since Aly and AJ are girls, Fang's gruff voice should make this song sound weird, but as always, I am surprised by his talent. Fang takes my hand and leads me to center stage before twirling me to him. We dance surprisingly gracefully (remember, we are doing this one handed) around the stage and Fang still sings.

You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm drifting out to the sea

Like the tides pullin' me in deeper

Makin' it harder to breathe

I pull away and with my back facing him, I clutch my hand to my heart and sing away from him.

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside_

_We cannot deny_

Fang comes up behind me, grabbing my clutched hand and leads me back center stage and twirling me close once again.

Were you right, was I wrong

Were you weak, was I strong, yeah

Both of us broken

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

And just like that

The chemicals react

The chemicals react

We both stand close to each other, our gaze never breaking contact, and we sing into our mics, harmonizing the lyrics.

_Kaleidoscope of colors_

_Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning_

_Shining down on both of us_

I echo Fang, breaking apart from him, turning to the audience and singing up a pitch.

Don't let us lose it _(don't let us lose it...)_

Iggy cuts the drums for half a second, Nudge and Ella winding down for a second, before increasing the tempo back to the speed.

We both crouch to the ground simultaneously, harmonizing the song. We dance to each other. I am spinning like a tornado. I accidentally lose my balance, but Fang catches me, dipping me and the lifting me, and I finish the move with a little twirl.

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

We continue to harmonize, falling when we are singing "hurt" or "weak". I run to him when I say "strong" and leap at him. He catches me at the hips and lifts me up. He spins us once and then sets me down. I take his hand and he twirls me once again.

_We lived_

_We loved_

_We hurt_

_We jumped_

_We're right_

_We're wrong_

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

_We lived to love_

I hold Fang's hand. I sing to him and in my eyes never break contact with him, even when the crowd roars with applause.

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_Watch the chemicals react_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_(The chemicals react) _

The audience's screams get louder but me and Fang don't pay any attention.

Fang's hand that grips his mic lowers, as does mine. I crouch down to gently set my mic on the floor, seeing Fang has followed in suit. We rise to come nose to nose with each other.

My left hand grasps his right one and my other hand slips up to cup the back of his neck. His free hand finds the small of my back and presses it, causing me to edge closer to him.

We are still ignoring the crowd.

And we don't realize the band has abandoned their instruments and have walked up to make a semi-circle around us.

Fang and I's moment is interrupted by Iggy speaking to the crowd.

"Hey guys. Its Nicholas's homeboy here. I was just wondering something. Since our friends Nick and Maximum here are obviously in love with each other, don't you think they should kiss already?"

Fang and I turn to the audience as they scream.

Well, except for those girls that tried out in the contest. Not to mention Lissa and Brigid's scowls could get any more worse. They look like they had just been pooped on my a thousand pigeons.

Even that makes me shudder.

Me and my thought process are interrupted by the audience chanting "KISS, KISS, KISS…"

Fang's hand holding mine slips up to lift my chin toward him. Our lips are barely touching. I rest my now free hand on his hip.

"They didn't even have to tell me twice," Fang breathes, looking at me.

My eyes droop closed. I open them half way, looking at him through my eyelashes.

"Well, then kiss me," I say, inhaling his scent.

Fang's fingertips on my chin pull me forward. Our lips brush against each other. I gasp at the sharp electric shock at the contact of our lips and pull slightly way.

My eyes open wide to meet his also wide ones.

"Did you…"Fang starts.

"Yeah," I reply. I lean forward again, the electric shock zapping my lips again. Fang's hand on my back presses me to him so there is absolutely no space between us. My hand on his hip slides up his side, up his chest-which results a silent moan from him and a little chuckle from me- and up to lace my fingers in his hair.

Fang, meanwhile, moves the fingers from under my chin to the back of my neck, causing my lips to press harder into his. His hand on my back tightens, so his arm is looped completely around my back. His thumb traces little circles on my shirt. Even though my skin is covered by the fabric of my shirt, his touch still burns my skin.

I tilt my head a little to get a better angle of his lips, pressing harder against him. My inhales are his exhales and my pants are his inhales. Fang's tongue lightly licks my lip and I part my lips slightly, tilting my head further. My head starts to buzz as his teeth lightly graze my lower lip.

I can hear Nudge's "ZOMG" and Angel's sigh, Gazzy and Iggy's laughter, and Ella's repeating "Oh my God". I can hear the audience "awing" and sighing, and cheering.

But none of that matters.

Because I have the most handsome man in the Universe kissing me.

And I know that I never want to be apart from him again.

I feel a tapping on my shoulder. I groan in frustration. Still kissing Fang, I take my hand from his neck and wave my hand in the general direction of the interrupter.

I distantly hear the crowd laughing.

But do I care?

No.

And obviously, neither does Fang.

Because we're still kissing.

I just remembered something.

This whole kiss scene is being broadcasted on _National Television_.

It's hard, but I break apart, just enough so our lips are barely touching and our foreheads are resting against each other. I open my eyes to look at Fang's slightly dilated ones.

I guess my eyes must look a little similar.

I loop my arms around Fang's neck, bringing me even closer.

Fang's arms drop to my waist and also draw me in close.

"Fang…"

"Yes, my love?"

"Fang, I lo…"

I am interrupted by Iggy.

"Well guys, I guess we know now that Nicholas Walker finally has a mate."

"Iggy!" Fang and I shout, Fang looking up and I spinning my head to see our weird friend.

Iggy laughs. "Its okay guys, it's not like it was broadcasted on television or anything…"

I am seriously about to punch him.

I think Fang senses my readiness to tackle Iggy, because his grip around me tightens.

Fang removes his hands from my waist, and I remove mine from his neck. His right hand takes my left one and he leads me to Iggy.

Fang takes the mic from Iggy and addresses the crowd.

"Thank you guys so much for coming out tonight, this wouldn't have been possible without you. Thank you so much, and have a great night!"

One of Fang's songs comes up on the speakers and the lights go on, signaling for the crowd to exit the building.

We leave the stage to start loading the already packed (thanks to the technician crew) instruments onto the large carts to haul the instruments to the trailer out back.

Hey, the only reason I know this is because Gazzy filled me in.

Fang is still holding my hand as we walk out back to the waiting Hummer Limo.

Wait…a _limo_?

Fang must have notice my bewildered look on my face because he remarks, "Our manager suggested it."

I nod. "I was wondering what happened to your sports cars…"

Fang chuckles. We get inside the Limo and Fang pulls me close to him as he sits down, so I am leaning completely against him.

Once the door is closed, the driver takes off.

Ella pipes up. "Hey Fang, about that manager thing…"

Fang glances at Ella and Nudge before closing his eyes and leaning his head on top of mine. "What about it?"

"Well," Nudge starts, "We were wondering…"

"…If we could be your managers from now on…" Ella finishes.

Fang lifts his head off of mine and he looks over to Gazzy and Iggy, who are giving him nods in agreement.

Fang puts his head back on top of mine. He sighs, "Sure why not?"

Fang and I cringe at Ella and Nudge's squeals.

I stretch my back and arms before settling back into Fang.

"Where are we going?" I murmur, sleepiness taking over my body.

"To your apartment so you guys can pack." Fang replies, his arms tightening around my waist.

I freeze for a split second before siting straight up to turn and look at him.

"Why?"

"Because Max," I turn to Gazzy, "All of you girls are going to be living with us from now on."

I turn to Fang. "Is that true?"

Fang nods. "Is that okay? I mean, If you don't want to go on the world tour and be a part of the band, that's fine…"

"NO!"

Fang and the boys jump at the sudden screams of all of us girls.

"I mean, no, of course we want to go on tour with you guys. Of course we want to live with the band. I mean, I know _I'd _love to be on t-shirts and make my own clothing line for kids like The Jonas Brothers did, and I wanna be my own Barbie doll, and I'd absolutely _love_ to be on a lunch box and be famous and Oh! I would be able to meet Vera Wang and Tom Ford and go to Paris and Japan-those places are so romantic- and I would just love to-"

Gazzy slaps his hand over her mouth and Angel, sitting next to her, nudges her with her elbow.

"Thank you," I breathe with relief as I sink back into Fang's arms.

"So, I get to live with you forever?" I ask Fang.

"Forever and Ever." Fang replies, dipping down to kiss me on the lips.

"Hey Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

A pause.

"I love you too Max"

I smile as Fang bends down again to kiss me on the lips, completely happy

**Ok…**

**Hi.**

**Do you guys want the Epilogue where the cliché happens? Basically, I'm thinking Fang proposes to Max on the world tour in Paris at the top of the Eiffel Tower. A song is involved somehow and romantic stuff happens.**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**But seriously, do you want another chapter? Or do you guys think this is good?**

**~Giggles~ **

**:3**


	29. Chapter 29

**OK! This is the fixed chapter, and I want to thank those reviewers who told me about the little problem. This is the FULL and COMPLETE VERSION, the very last chapter of this story! For those of you who didn't want an Epilogue, you don't have to read it, but I would love it if you did!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. The legendary J.P. does!**

**Epilogue**

**One and a half year later during World tour….**

**Max Pov.**

Ok. We are getting ready for our concert- the last one of our World tour.

The band has done really well. Nudge and Ella have done a fantastic coordinating everything- press, flights, apparel wear, and other stuff that I can't think of right now.

The concert is in about thirty minutes, and I haven't seen Fang anywhere.

You know, he's been acting strange. Ever since we've landed in Paris, he's been wanting to go…shopping. Yeah. Shopping. Something he and I both hate and hardly ever do.

But not with me though, because according to him, every time we shop except to get groceries, I give him headaches.

Pshhh. As if.

So, here's something weird.

Ella made me wear a dress.

And don't give me that "that's not weird" talk.

No, I usually wear pants or shorts for concerts, but today, the practically forced me into the dress.

I'm not exaggerating either.

Ella designed it, actually. It's kind of cute. Its light blue, light floral patterns and a brown belt with it. Along with her custom made white sandals.

Speaking of Ella, did you know she and Iggy are engaged?

Yeah, they're having their wedding when we get back to the states.

Did you know Iggy proposed to Ella in Venice, Italy?

And it so happens that I gave him the tip that that's where her dream proposal spot is. He proposed to her in a restaurant of course, did a big speech, embarrassed her, and made her cry.

Tears of joy, of course.

And Nudge and Gazzy are engaged as well. Gazzy proposed to her in Sydney, Australia at one of our concerts. It was really cool. It was outside and it was beautiful, and it was really nice.

Wow. My friends have great guys.

It's also kind of annoying though. Nudge and Ella LOVE to show off their engagement rings.

And I don't have one.

You catch my drift?

I think Fang has sensed my slight annoyance with this, even though I am good at hiding it.

He just knows me too well.

How I know he knows?

Because he's different. He kisses me more than usual, always waking me up with a "good morning my beautiful" and give me a goodnight kiss with a "sleep well my love."

I mean, he does that, but not too often.

Here are some other weird things he's done lately:

He's shown lots of affection, not that he doesn't already nor am I complaining, but see, we're not big fans of PDA, especially in public, but nowadays, he has no problem kissing me or holding my hand in front of the cameras. Even when we went on the _Today Show_ to talk our new Album coming out, he gave me frequent kisses during the interview.

And see, it's so strange that even Matt Lower pointed it out.

Fang just replied, "I love this girl, that's all."

Again, not that I'm complaining.

He's been very secretive and quiet.

I mean he's quiet, but not _this_ quiet.

And, he's been wanting to go shopping. Yes- _shopping_. The dreaded part of life that he and I both hate.

But he's actually wanted to do it.

And here's the thing.

He's never wanted me to go along.

He has different excuses. His top favorites are "you hate shopping," or "Shopping gives you a headache" or better yet "I love you, but I can do this on my own."

Ugh. The little twerp.

But I love him.

Anyways.

The concert.

Is in twenty minutes.

And Nudge and Ella are still fussing over my hair.

"I still think it should be straight."

"Nudge, how many times to I tell you. This concert is important! Her hair needs to be curled!"

"How about my famous ponytail?" I pipe up.

"NO!" Nudge and Ella scream at the same time.

I roll my eyes.

"How about…we straighten her bangs and curl her hair?"

Ella grins at Nudge. "That could work. Nudge my friend, you are a genius!"

They get to work. My hair is pulled and brushed into perfection.

I look in the small mirror Nudge hands me.

Huh. Not that bad.

"Good work," I say.

Nudge and Ella beam.

I look at the clock.

Fifteen minutes.

"Guys, I've got to go."

"Wait!"

Nudge sprays me with perfume (known to me and Fang as toxic gas), making me choke and cough, and Ella puts on an infinity necklace Fang gave me for my birthday.

I roll my eyes. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, but be careful with the nail polish! It may not be dry yet!"

I look at my white painted nails.

"I think they're dry," I say.

"Just be careful," Nudge insists.

"Fine," I sigh.

I leave the dressing room and go to where the guitars are lined up backstage.

The guys and Angel are there waiting.

Angel gives me a giant hug. "You look so beautiful Max!"

I smile. "Thanks Angel and you look gorgeous too!"

"Maximum Ride. You are wearing a dress."

"Shut up Iggy."

"Iggy. Be nice. I designed that dress, and you'd better like it on her." Ella says, she and Nudge coming up to join us.

Iggy grabs Ella by the waist and gives her a quick kiss.

"You look lovely," he says.

Ella pecks him on the cheek. "Thanks babe."

"You guys are on in five minutes, be ready." Jeff says, coming to join us. "What song are you starting out with?"

"I need your love. Love, you look stunning." Fang says, walking up to us and sliding an arm around my waist with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Fang. Are you sure you wanna start with that song? I mean, I don't think I'm prepared to sing that today." I ask, looking up at him, tilting my head and batting my eyelashes, giving him my cute-flirtatious- look.

He likes that look. A lot.

Fang grins and leans his head down so his lips meet mine. He kisses me, pulling apart very slowly so his teeth can take their sweet time on my lower lip.

See what I mean. He cannot say no to my awesome look. It's better than Angel's bambi eyes.

Anyways.

Fang tilts his head upwards, the way he does when he's mulling his options out.

"Fine."

"Why wasn't this decided before?" Jeff asks, giving him an annoyed look.

"Sorry. She's the boss," Fang says.

I smirk in triumph. To be honest, I don't really like singing that song.

"How about La La Land?" I ask.

"You sure?" Gazzy asks.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," I say.

"Well, you haven't practiced it much." Angel says, tuning her guitar.

"Guys. I got this." I insist.

"You gonna wing it?"

I look at Fang. "What'd you think?"

Fang smiles and kisses my temple. "Did I ever tell you how sexy your legs look in that dress?" He murmurs in my ear. I shudder at the warm breath that tickles my skin.

I grin and shove him. "Shuddup," I mumble.

"Ok, you guys are on."

Angel strums her guitar, Iggy twirls his sticks, cracking his neck, and Gazzy cracks his knuckles and jaw.

I shrill my voice and roll my tongue. I sing each octave, starting from the lowest note I can and go to the top. Fang does the same.

I roll my head and crack my knuckles.

"Ok. Let's do this."

The lights are dark onstage so Iggy, Gazzy and Angel can take their places on stage.

I grab Fang's hand.

"You ready?" Fang asks.

"Born ready," I reply.

Angel starts with a hard, upbeat chord and Iggy follows with a steady rhythm. Gazzy is manning the keyboard and an electric guitar, which he uses to back up Angel. I take my cue and walk onto the stage singing the first verse.

_I am confident, but I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat, eat at Ronald's_

_Baby, that's just me_

Gazzy uses the pause to turn and strum quickly on a harp beside him. I do a little twirl and continue singing, walking to the cheering crowd.

Wow. We've got a lot of people here tonight. I continue to sing, my words as clear as a bell.

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine_

_Machine, machine_

_Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?_

_Well baby, that's just me_

_Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle_

_Baby, that's not me, no, no_

Angel hits hard on the guitar and I smile at the beautiful sound of her guitar.

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land_

I crouch down and sing softly and slowly rise at the last words.

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel_

_'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal_

Angel and Gazzy give a little guitar solo and I turn and walk back to them. I turn back to the audience and at the very last line, I raise my hand into a fist.

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine_

_Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine_

_I will stay the same in the La La Land_

_Machine, machine, machine_

I walk up center stage and sing while Angel and Gazzy echo me.

_I won't change anything in my life_

_(I won't change anything in my life)_

_I'm staying myself tonight_

_(I'm staying myself tonight)_

I finish the song and the audience erupts with cheers.

The next song, _Every Day, _is sung by Fang and I play the acoustic guitar and harmonize with him. It's a good song. My favorite part is when he takes my hand at the end of the song and kisses it. We do some more songs; _Lights, Just to see you Smile, the Great Escape, and I'm yours._

Okay, that's it. The concert is finished. I am about to say something to the crowd about coming out and seeing us, but Fang beats me to it.

"Thank you guys, as always, for coming to see us! I personally think this has been one of the best nights ever!"

You got that right. We rocked!

Fang continues. "I have two more songs before we're finished. The first one I wrote, and the second is written by my good friend Bruno Mars."

I turn to him and give him a look of confusion. I turn to the band to find them grinning. I give them a questioning look, but their grins only broaden.

That's strange. I think there's something I'm missing.

"Before I sing, I'd like to introduce our managers, Ella and Nudge," Fang introduces.

Nudge and Ella come out onto the stage, waving and beaming at the attention they are getting. They walk up to me and Fang and smile.

Fang gestures to the two girls, "these two girls have out done themselves. They have coordinated everything from concerts to dinner schedules. They are the ones who not only designed the cover label of our last album, _Every Day_, but also our outfits and apparel that's sold in stores. Everybody, give these ladies a round of applause."

The crowd obliges and cheers really loud.

And you know what?

I'm still standing here confused, because this wasn't on the schedule I received, and I would like to know what the hell's going on.

You can tell I'm getting a little frustrated.

Ella and Nudge back away to the band and they grab…instruments? I thought they wouldn't perform with us, just manage us.

Huh. Yeah, I'm definitely missing something.

Fang continued to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, before I sing you the last song of the night, there is one that you all know, and it's called _Count on Me_."

Ella quickly walks up to me and takes my mic out of my hands so I'm left standing here on the stage, on live TV, in front of hundreds and thousands of people, looking out of place.

I want my mic back.

Iggy starts off with and upbeat rhythm with Gazzy on the bongo drums and Ella playing light chords on the keyboard. Nudge and Angel play the melody on the guitars, Nudge playing acoustic.

Fang starts singing, turning to glance at me.

I'm still standing wondering what the heck is going on. But I like the tune he sings. And he sings it well.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_  
><em>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
>I'll be the light to guide you<br>_

Jeff hurries out with a chair and plops it down and places me in the chair, facing a screen above the band.

It's a slide show. Of us. All of us, growing up, from my baby pictures to the most recent pictures.

_Find out what we're made of  
>When we are called to help our friends in need<br>_

There are now pictures of my mother's funeral, and then it moves to my thirteenth birthday with Nudge and Ella.

_You can count on me like 1 2 3  
>I'll be there<br>And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
>And you'll be there<br>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
><em>

There's a few photos of Nudge, Ella, and I ganging up on Fang during a water balloon fight.

I barely remember that event. Much less any photos being taken of it.

_Wooooh, Wooooh  
>yeah, Yeah<br>_

There are pictures of me and Angel playing house; I'm the mommy, Angel's the daughter, and Fang's the dog.

I laugh at the picture.

Fang still sings, and I turn to him and he's right beside me, taking my hand in his and tugging on it so I'm up and out of my chair. He twirls me into his arms and holds me, still singing. I watch the slide show.

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
>I'll sing a song<br>beside you  
>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me<br>Everyday I will  
>remind you<em>

_Ohh  
>Find out what we're made of<br>When we are called to help our friends in need  
><em>

Fang twirls me back so I'm out of his arms and I sit back down in the chair, continuing to watch the slide show.

This is really neat. But I don't understand what the point of this is.

_You can count on me like 1 2 3  
>I'll be there<br>And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
>You'll be there<br>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
><em>

The slide show shows pictures of the mascaraed ball of me and Fang kissing and of me tackling Iggy for stealing my bacon (I was not happy when he did that) and there are many of just Fang and I having our moments.

_Wooooh, Wooooh  
>Yeah, Yeah<em>

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go<br>Never say goodbye  
><em>

I turn to Fang and cock my head to the side in a questioning gesture as to why this is happening.

_You can count on me like 1 2 3  
>I'll be there<br>And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
>You'll be there<br>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh  
>you can count on me cos' I can count on you<em>

Fang ends the song and the audience cheers and I smile and run up to him and tackle him in a hug.

Good thing he anticipated that, or I would have brought us to the ground.

He sets me down and smiles and turns to the audience.

"I love this girl, don't you guys?" Fang holds the mic out to the audience and they scream in response.

I look down at my shoes, my cheeks burning.

Fang takes my hand and leads me to the left of the stage.

"This next and last song is called….wait…naw, I'm not gonna tell you. It'll be a surprise. But don't worry. It's good."

Iggy starts off with a beat and Gazzy plays along, hitting a bell in rhythm. Angel and Nudge start their part and Ella goes off on her keyboard, using her sound effects key.

This song has a good upbeat to it.

Fang begins his song, and I'm left standing there with my mic alone, without knowing what to sing. There are dancers that come up on the stage, starting out in a small number, but gradually getting bigger. They dance to the lyrics.

**(Marry You, by Bruno Mars.)**

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Fang sings, glancing at me while following some of the moves the dancers do.

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

This is a nice song….

_Well, I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh, come on girl_

**Fang Pov. (I switched it up on ya'll!)**

I love Max. I always have. She is the most perfect woman for me, and I can't imagine life without her. I created this song for her, this performance is for her, just like I want my life to be for her. Call me crazy or irrational for proposing to the love of my life on National TV, but I want to prove to her that I am willing to go all out and I am not afraid or ashamed for her to be with me forever. I do like that confused, calmly look on her face. Its soothing…

_Who cares if we're trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on, girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

**Max Pov.**

Ok, so, this whole time, I've been focusing on Fang's gorgeous eyes and not on the song, until I heard the words "Chapel" and "Marry you." Ok, I am completely at a loss here….

Fang continues to sing beautifully here. The band does this song very well. How come I didn't get to be part in it?

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring_

_Let the choir bells sing like_

_Ooh, so what ya wanna do?_

_Let's just run, girl_

_If we wake up and you_

_Wanna break up, that's cool_

_No, I won't blame you_

_It was fun, girl_

The dancers dance around me then when Fang says "break up," they disperse around me but far, continuing their pretty cool dance.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

**Fang Pov. **

Max looks funny when the dancers are dancing around her and bringing her over to me in the middle of the stage.

Oh God, please, please, _please,_ say yes…

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

**Max Pov.**

Wha… this…what? Me?

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby_

**Fang Pov.**

Please….please say yes. Marry Me Maximum Ride, my forever love…

I sound sappy. But then again, I don't really care.

I start to kneel down on one knee, and pull out the engagement ring I've been shopping for here in Paris.

Please say yes…

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

**Max Pov.**

Oh. My God. Fang's getting down on one knee! He's…..oh God, OH GOD! He's…..

I am speechless. I can't stop my mouth from dropping open and my hands fly to my face, cupping my mouth and nose, and tears start to form in the corners of my eyes.

Tears of joy, of course.

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

**Fang Pov.**

Oh no. She's crying. She's crying! Is that good? Or bad? Does she not love me? Does she love me?

I continue to sing the last words, still holding the ring out to her.

Please marry me. 'Cause I wanna marry you.

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you _

**Max Pov. **

Fang finishes his song, and the crowd's wild cheers get wilder. The dancers crowd around us and The band comes up to join us. My hands are still in their previous position.

He wants to marry me?

Me….getting married?

I didn't know that was possible.

But…

"Maximum Ride," Fang starts, his voice shaky. He's nervous. "I love you more than anything in this world. You are the joy to my day and you are there when I needed it. You are strong, determined, stubborn, beautiful, and you are my best friend. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Maximum Ride, will you, marry me?"

The crowd goes silent in awaiting the answer.

Yes.

I choose yes.

The tears are still rolling down my face and the simple but powerful word is stuck in my throat.

I slowly nod.

Yes.

**Fang Pov. **

Oh my….she said yes. She said yes! Ah hah! Yes! She said yes!

I smile and she hands me her left hand and I put the ring on her ring finger. She smiles broadly and I stand up and scoop her up into a tight hug and twirl her around a couple times.

She said yes.

**Max Pov. **

Fang puts on the ring and he twirls me around and sets me down. I lean up to kiss him, to which he doesn't complain. The crowd is going wild and everyone on stage is jumping up and I am just so….happy.

I'm really happy.

We part from our kiss, only to be touching foreheads.

"Hey Fang?" I murmur, my arms snaking around his neck and his tightly around my waist.

"Hm?" Fang says, his eyes closed.

"Yes. I will marry you."

Fang's eyes snap open, and his black eyes bore into my brown ones.

"What?"

"Yes. I will marry you."

Fang smiles. "Good….good…"

We kiss again.

Man, this guy who is now my _fiancé_, might I add, proposed to me on national television. Looks like if he's got the balls to do that then he's definitely got what it takes to live with me. Because I'm difficult.

But then again he probably knows that.

And which is why I think its so great that he still loves me, even though I have my faults.

We break away from our kiss.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah Fang?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"I love you to infinity and beyond. You can't beat that."

"Max, I love you more than life itself. I love you so much, that if you want me to bring you the moon, as cheesy as it sounds, I'll try my hardest to get it for you. I love you to infinity times infinity and beyond. Because there is nothing that I can't love about you. So shut up and kiss me."

"Fine."

And we are living what are the words…

Oh yeah.

Happily, Ever,

After.

~fly on~

**So, I have to sources to thank. First of all, I got the concert idea and from **_**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute **_**and I got my inspiration that contributed to the dancing, trying to be Mob thing. It's a youtube video, called, "Marry You Bruno Mars Proposal Disneyland." Its an awesome video, so go check it out.**

**I have also **_**Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute **_**for being the awesomest snapchat person EVER. And for yelling at me and making me update. I've been really busy and crap with new classes in school and stuff. So, yerp. The next two stories are being worked on, so, review! That is nice!**

**Also, just so I don't get yelled at about the song references, here's the list.**

**Songs:**

**Every Day, by Rascal Flatts.**

**La, La Land, by Demi Lovato.**

**I need your love, by Ellie Goulding.**

**Lights, by Ellie Goulding.**

**Just to See you Smile, by Tim Magraw.**

**The Great Escape, by Boys like Girls.**

**I'm Yours, by Jason Mraz. **

**Count on Me, by Bruno Mars.**

**Marry you, by Bruno Mars.**

**Love ya'll! You guys are awesome!**

**~giggles.**


End file.
